Återupplevelser
by smargden
Summary: En något annan Harry än den vi känner börjar på Hogwarts. insomnina.
1. Kapitel 1 och 2

2011-01-17

I ett varmt bad kom tankarna,  
Här är en snabb nerskrift av dem.  
Möjligen kan det bli något - eller så faller den bort i nästa gallring.

Det mesta fram till första lektionen med Snape är som i grundböckerna,  
det som i dem reflekteras bakåt, och beskriver framåt — hör till de böckerna  
— här är min text.

2011-01-18 första genomläsning och rättning, utförd en del kompletteringar  
i skrift, men inget i sak ändras. - Naturligtvis finns det firtfarande fel kvar.

Det mesta fram till första lektionen med Snape är som i grundböckerna, det som i dem reflekteras bakåt, och beskriver framåt — hör till de böckerna — här är min text.

—

**1**

Det var första lektionen med Professor Snape, och för Harry blev det _smärtsamt_. Snape hade tittat på honom, och plötsligt mindes Harry hur Dudley knuffade honom nerför källartrappan, han var fyra år då det hände. Han kände hur han mindes, i sina sinnen återupplevde han hur det kändes, och han var nära att skrika ut sin smärta, men mörkret, det ljuvliga svarta mörkret befriade honom.

—

Det hade blivit absolut tyst i saken, Harry föll ihop och krympte, och de höga ljuden av ben som bröts av fick det att vändas i mångas sinnen. Ingen kunde undgå att se att Harry Potter hade krympt, och att hans armar och ben sannolikt hade brutits av, någon annan orsak kunde det inte vara.

"Tikku" . . . "Vad kan Tikku göra för Sir?"

"Hämta Poppy från sjukavdelningen —det är akut."

"Severus — vad är det?"

"Där borta, Potter."

"Himmel . . . båda armarna, båda benen fyra — revben brutna, vem har gjort det, HÄR ?"

"Han vara blev så, men han är ju _liten_."

"Jo jag såg, han är i stasis nu, så jag kan ta honom till avdelningen, men vad hände?"

"Han bara blev så, fram för allas våra ögon."

"Vi får prata mer om det . . . sen. _Tikku_, kan du föra honom försiktigt till avdelningen."

—

Harrys tillfrisknande gick långsamt, mycket långsamt, Poppy förstod inte varför han inte hade högre ämnesomsättning, det var som kroppen hade _växlat ner_, och gick på absolut lägsta möjliga förbrukning. Pulsen ungefär tre slag i minuten. Hon hade försökt driva in helande medel i honom, men det var som att magen kapslade in det, för att släppa ut det återigen med lägsta möjliga mängd. En tanke slog henne, oavsett vad som kom in i magen, så styrde kroppens egen magi det till att räcka så länge som möjligt.

Lärarmötena hade Potters situation uppe och Snape släppte sin iakttagelse.

"Jag tittade på hans ögon, och ville se _hur han hade det hemma_, det jag hann se var att han var framför en trappa, ett par händer i ryggen — och sen for han utför. Jag tror magin i honom återupplevde det så intensivt att den ombildade honom till hur han kom att finnas nedanför trappan."

"Så du menar att det är _hans minne_ av en autentisk situation?" Undrade Minerva.

"Jag tror inte Potter har förmågan att ge mig ett falskt minne, och ja, jag tror han faktiskt har upplevt det jag såg, med det resultatet."

"Metamorfi — på den nivån?"

"Vi har inga rapporter om att han har den förmågan." Konstaterade Dumbledore, för han borde ha hört om det från Arabella. "Hur är det med honom nu Poppy?"

"Stabilt, min magi tränger inte in på honom, det enda jag har kunnat göra är att sätta de trasiga benen i de rätta lägena, och fixera dem externt. Hans ämnesomsättning är på ungefär tre procent, kroppen läker sig, men sakta."

"Tar han inte emot _hjälp_?" Undrade Pomona förvånat.

"Medvetslösa patienter, eller de i koma, dem kan vi magiskt dosera med näring och hjälpande medikamenter, Potter är inget undantag, men hans kropp doserar sedan ut det i så små doser att det räcker hur länge som helst. En kopp buljong in i magen, på en normal person, fyra år eller äldre, är slut på mindre än en timme. En lopp buljong i Potter, räcker i minst en vecka. Det är som att kroppen har lärt sig att hushålla med det den får."

"Menar du Poppy att Potter har utvecklat en förmåga att leva länge på nästan inget alls?"

"Jag kan inte bevisa det, men det är absolut inget han kan göra medvetet, för kroppen har stängt ner till lägsta möjliga, helt av sig självt. Den är INTE mottaglig för uppväckning eller något annat jag har försökt med. Och, går den upp i normal fart, utan att ha startat upp sig själv, då kan han drabbas av många akuta permanenta följdeffekter, så jag avser låta den styra sin återhämtning själv."

"Håll mig underrättad vad som händer."

"Naturligtvis Albus, . . Ja dig också Minerva."

—

En natt två veckor senare började Harrys kropp återta sitt elvaåriga utseende, det var när benen var så pass läkta att hans kropp styrde honom att börja vakna.

"Gomorron Potter, hur känns det?"

"Det känns som när jag hade ramlat och brutit benen och blivit liggande en tid i källaren. Hungrig och torr i halsen."

"Tivii, . . . kan du ordna med något lättätet och nyttigt till Potter här. Här är ett glas vatten att börja med. Frukost kommer . . . här."

"Tack."

Medan Harry stoppade mat i munnen försökte Poppy se hur läkningen hade gått, nu när kroppen var stor igen."

"Du har varit här i två veckor, och du hade benbrott och nu kan jag inte se minsta spår av dem, dessutom — hur gammal var du när du råkade ut för det?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, mina födelsedagar märktes aldrig, men jag tror Dudley fyllde fem år en tid efter det."

"Så om du är ungefär lika gammal som han, så var du fyra år då. När du kom in, såg du inte ut att vara äldre än fyra, och knappt det. När du hade ramlat där, blev du hämtad med ambulans eller så?"

"Nä — inte jag ambulans hos dem — aldrig. Nej jag vaknade upp där jag hade ramlat, men då hade jag läkt."

"Lät de dig ligga kvar där du var?"

"Jo, jag tror det, annars skulle jag ha vaknat i skrubben, men de tjatade att om jag inte kom fram så fick jag inget att äta, fast — äta — hade jag tur, blev det lite kvar på Dudkleys talrik som jag kunde slicka av innan jag skulle diska den, det och en skiva bröd och ett glas vatten."

"Ursäkta Harry, menar du allvar nu — fick du inte mer att äta?"

"Som jag minns, men det hände ibland att nån från grannhusen dröjde sig kvar, och då kunde jag få en skiva bröd med nötkräm på, fast de var inte ofta."

"Vi får talas vid mer om det längre fram, ät nu, och vila dig, du kan behöva det. Jag är tillbaks om en stund."

—

Poppy var så tagen att hon inte kunde vara kvar utan att brusa upp. Hon skulle ha Potter kvar tills efterföljande dag, och skulle göra en del tester innan dess.

—

Medan Harry åt, i lugn och ro, började hans tankar och framför allt undermedvetna att _rapportera_, det var ju så det hände var gång. Han visste inom sig att han hade förmågor, både ett läka, men också att _skadas_. Undermedvetet hade han lärt sig att om Vernon slog honom på kinden med handens baksida, så blev han skuffad till skrubben direkt, om skinnet sprack upp direkt vid anslaget.

_Kroppen_ hade även talat om för honom att den växlade den ämnesomsättningen för att hushålla med det den hade. Likaså kunde den förbränna det lilla fett den hade om kroppens förbrukning var extremt långsam. Om han kunde absorbera den fukt som fanns i luften, utan att lämna ifrån sig något fick han även in vatten i kroppen.

Så Harry visste hur det fungerade _inne i_ honom, däremot visste han inte _hur_ hans kropp skaffade saker han själv inte kunde skaffa. Han visste att han kunde vara i skrubben i två veckor i sträck, utan att ens komma ut, det hade hänt. Och han visste att han också hade varit _ensam_ i källaren i mer än en vecka efter att Dudley hade knuffat ner honom.

Däremot, kunde han själv inte _göra något mytiskt_, det var fram tills han var till Diagongränd med Rubeus Hagrid. Nu visste han mer, mycket mer, men även det var kunskap han inte ännu hade hunnit katalogisera, och det var hans _privata_ kunskap.

—

Snape hade varit väldigt försiktig att inte kalla fram några nya _minnen_ på Potter, vare sig direkt genom att aktivt söka, eller genom att säga något _olämpligt_. Nå, Snape är Snape, och naturligtvis hade hans autonoma handlinssätt varit på besök in i Potter en gång lite mer än en månad efter första händelsen, den gången blev det en något annan reaktion.

Nå Harry var åter på sjukavdelningen men nu med en _kross-skada_ på huvudets sida. De minnen Snape han se, var en stekpanna i Petunias hand, sen blev det svart, även för Snape, tack vare att han kunde ta fast i katedern lyckades han hålla sig kvar stående. Potter däremot föll ihop, och blodet rann från hans huvud.

—

"Poppy, du ville se mig, är det Potter igen . . . vad är det denna gång?"

"Nja, ingen ny skada, men de två gångerna han har kommit upp från Snapes domäner, har satt mig att försöka komma på vad det är som händer. Titta på den här skissen, säg mig vad du ser."

"En reservoar med kanaler till olika ställen, . . . är det dammluckor? Är det bevattning till växthusen — vad har det med Pot . . . Du menar inte?"

"Jo Minerva — det är det jag menar."

"Men . . . 24 . . . .33 . . . för bövulen Poppy 54 spärraer."

"Ja, vad skulle den pojken kunna göra utan de spärrarna?"

"Han är inte speciellt stark på lektionerna, som medel skulle jag säga."

"Jag har tittat på den här skissen, det är det jag ser när jag analyserar Potters magiska struktur. Det är en del av de mer djupgående diagnistiska undersökningarna vi gör när vi misstänker att det är något som är verkligt fel."

"Vad betyder det _egentligen_?"

"Att Potter är 100 procent metamorfi, men förmågan är spärrad. Han är minst 400 procent animagus — helt spärrad. Alltså fyra former färdig. Lingvistiskt spärrad, jag skulle tro att han kan lära sig 30 – 60 språk, förmodligen även förmåga att konversera med en mängd olika djur. Konst, måla, rita, musik, ja i princip allt, men spärrat."

"Varför? Vem?"

"Allt tyder på Dumbledore, och det jag har förstått är för att han inte ska kunna _glänsa över _kusin Dudley."

"Det är ju sjukt, magi, hur start . . . hur mycket spärras där?"

"Jag vet inte om det finns en skala som räcker. Det jag har kunnat komma fram till, är att spärrarna har skapat sig själv, var gång han har _tvingats_ att hålla igen på något så har hans magi gjort spärren själv. En form av automatisk begränsning så att säga, hur stark, Minerva, det är över tjugo spärrar enbart för vanlig rå magi, var spärr släpper igenom ungefär en tiondedel till hälften av det som kommer mot den. Alltså Rå magi, förbi första spärren, kommer säg tjugofem procent vidare. Av de tjugofem procenten går tjugofem procent vidare och så vidare. Men det är från tio till femtio procent, men det blir ändå ofattbara mängder med de 25 spärrarna för rå magi. Minerva — kanske hundra tusen gånger starkare än du och jag. Som jämförelse vet jag att Dumbledore är kanske hundra gånger starkare magiskt än mig."

"Poppy — är det verkligen möjligt?"

"Det _borde_ inte vara det, men jag _tror det är fullt möjligt_. När Potter var in första gången, hade han nitton spärrar för rå magi, senaste gången hade han tjugofem."

"Vem har satt på fler på honom?"

"Hans undermedvetna, hans magi jobbar så hårt för att nå ut, att den blir stark, jag ska ha in honom och vi ska diskutera det här förhållandet, och om han någon gång blåser av allt han har, låt säga om han får reda på något och blir rosen rasande arg, då kan han blåsa alla spärrarna och tömma sig. Skulle det hända här på Hogwarts, då har vi så där en 300 döda, men vi behöver inte bry oss — vi är bland dem. Han måste lära sig att hantera sig själv — utan spärrar."

"Lycka till, och tack för att du berätta de det för mig."

"Det här — är inte för vare sig Snape eller Dumbledores öron. Jag vill att du är med mig när vi talar om det. Men — Potter ska inte till Dursleys mer."

"Är det de som är orsaken till det som har hänt honom?"

"Det vi har sett, är minnen som har kallats fram av Snape, Potter upplevde dem så intensivt att hans spärrar för kroppsförändring hoppades förbi — och han ändrade kroppen till hur det var då — äkta skador. Hur han överlevde dem utan vård är över min förmåga."

"Utan vård?"

"Första incidenten här, brutna armar — brutna ben, och en del revbensbrott på det. Han blev liggande där han blev — i två veckor, utan något alls."

"Poppy, det . . . jag saknar ord."

"Det gjorde jag med, men nu vet jag vad kans kropp gör, den går ner i stasis av sig själv, det är hans enda möjlighet att överleva. Magin, den har jobbat för allt vad den kunnat att flytta näringsämnen in i hans kropp. Jag försökte ge honom näring när han var här, hans kropp tog av det, men det mesta hämtade den någon annan stans ifrån."

"Du menar alltså att när de minnena kallas fram tror kroppen att det händer så — och ställer in sig utifrån de minnen den har från då? Och att den sen ställer in sig på att reparera den under den tid det tar — utan hjälp av någon — är det _det_ du säger?"

"Ja, så har jag förstått det, men Dursleys, ska inte vara det ställe Potter är under ledigheten. Dumbledore får INTE veta vad vi planerar."

"Okej Poppy — du bestämmer, det är din _sjukling_."

"Och din att skydda som Gryffindormamma."

"Ja — det också."

—

Harry visste om sina spärrar, visst bromsade de, men de var inte så starka som de kunde ha varit. Jo en del av dem var det. Animagus, det hade han varit tvungen att spärra, andra dagen efter Diagongränd, Han blev som en make till Hedwig, till hennes stora förtjusning. Han vågade inte ha den förmågan öppen, han kunde om han verkligen ville, göra en _by pas_, för alla sina spärrar.

Visst var det Dumbledore som hade satt av spärrar när han dumpades hos Dursleys, och visst var spärrarna så ordnade att de _byggde sig själva_ när Vernon Durslay hade visat vad som hände när han gjorde något fel, och med det fanns ännu en spärr. Femte natten, efter Diagongränd, visste han hur hans magi och spärrar fungerade — och mycket mer.

Voldemort, hade försökt döda honom. Mor Lily, hade belagt honom med en skyddande sfär, inget _ont_ kunde nå honom, med det att hon själv offrade sitt liv till det skyddet. Tyvärr handlade det enbart om magi, annars hade Dursleys, mått dåligt.

Men Voldemorts magi, hade splitt hans själ, och en del försökte ta sin boning i honom. Lilys magi hindrade _allt ont_ att komma förbi, därför hade Voldemorts själsfragment splittrats ännu en gång den delen splittrades i en rent ond, och en del som var helt fri från ondska. Den ondskefulla studsade tillbaks till Voldemorts kropp och förstörde den fullständigt.

Alla påstod att Harry Potter hade överlevt en dödsförbannelse, de hade fel. Lily Potter dog av en dödsförbannelse, utan att hon själv försvarade sig. Hon dog därför att hon _stod i vägen_. Men allt för att göra det sista horcruxet var gjort — så det bildades, och skulle normalt ha tagit sin boning i den unga kroppen. Men skyddet hindrade det onda i horcruxet att passera, det angrep istället det enda som fanns kvar att angripa, Voldemort.

Harry visste det nu. Den del av horcruxet som kom in i honom hade valt att hålla sig dold, och skydda kroppen tills den blev medveten om magi, då skulle den överlämna all kunskap, och all förmåga, innan den själv lät sig vittra bort. Det fanns inget begär hos den att _ta över_ pojken som det hade funnits i resten av den, endast den del som inte hade någon önskan att ta över kroppen, eller utöva ondska hade kunnat komma in i den.

Under de tio åren som hade passerat, så hade den vakat över kroppen, och hjälpt den att överleva. När _Harry Potter_ sov, eller var medvetslös, var det den _vita delen av Voldemort_, som såg till att pojken Harry Potter — överlevde. Den hade helt lämnat _sitt jobb_ när Harry Potter, satte sin fot på Hogwarts för första gången, och inom sig visste Harry allt han behövde veta, men det var hans _privata_ kunskap.

Det var också lite av den kunskapen som låg bakom hans förmåga att _leva sig in i minnen_, han hade förberett för det, och det hade fungerat. Vare sig Minerva eller Poppy, hade tittat under _Potters sängplats_. En magiskärm, som hindrar detektering förbi skärmen, samt en lyssningsbesvärjelse under sängen.

Den var inte ansluten till hans vardagsmedvetande, utan till hans sidomedvetande, hans _hjälpare_ hade lärt hans själ hur den riskfritt skulle dela sig, och utan att lämna kroppen, då kunde den vaka över den när han själv behövde vila, eller var medvetslös — eller när han styrde över till att _återuppleva minnen_. Därför blev han också medveten om vad Poppy hade berättat för Minerva.

—

Harry visste att han dels behövde lära sig, men också att han inte skulle visa vad han egentligen kunde. Quidditch, hade varit en av de sakerna.

Minerva hade resolut släpat runt honom och klarat ut att _han var med_. När de började förklara vad det handlade om blev det äntligen hans tur att säga något.

"Professor — tack för ditt förtroende, men hade du förklarat, först, och sen frågat — så hade vi sluppit störa Wood, och Professor Snape. Visst kände jag mig _fri_, när jag satt där i luften på kvasten, och Nevilles sak, behövde jag hindra Malfoy från att förstöra, då handlade det om att _rädda något_, som betyder något för någon annan. Men spel för _nöje_, nej tack."

"Men . . . "

"Hon sa att den som flög utan henne där skulle regleras från Hogwarts — hällre det, än att jag . . . än att jag låter andra få orsak att se mig misslyckas. Så — eftersom jag tackar nej, ska jag packa mina saker och lämna Hogwarts. Jag tror Dursleys blev glada att bli av med mig, men de lugnar nog ner sig efter nån vecka efter att jag är tillbaks. Ska jag knäcka trollspöt direkt nu?" Sa Harry – och knäckte något över sitt knä.

"**POTTER** VAD GÖR . . . .du?" Sa Minerva och sjönk ihop, hon såg Harry slänga in resterna i elden vid den öppna spisen inne på sitt rum.

"Skulle jag inte göra det då — Hon sa ju att den som flyger regleras direkt — och jag flög."

Olliver började fatta vad Harry hade gjort — brutit sitt trollspö i tron att han skulle tvingas lämna Hogwarts direkt.

"Varför vill du inte vara med — om du är så bra professor McGonagall menar att du är?"

"Jag behöver lära mig allt jag kan, jag har sett vad ni måste försaka, av tid att kunna sitta i biblioteket, och vila, jag är inte så stark att jag tror jag klarar det. Bara tänk vad som händer om jag plötsligt börjar minnas nåt tråkigt medan jag är högt upp i luften."

"Wood — ursäkta att jag släpade hit dig — nämn inget av det du har sett här. Behöver du svara på någon fråga av vad jag ville, så behövde du visa mig på en sak i dagrummet."

"Potter — varför bröt du ditt trollspö"

"Jag skulle ju bli reglerad då jag flög, jag och Malfoy — vi flög ju båda."

"Hur gärna jag än skulle se att det gällde vissa, så vill jag inte se det hända dig. Så — NEJ, du blir inte reglerad, men du behöver ett nytt trollspö. Jag tar dig med på lördag, använd det här tills vidare, det passar säkert inte, men det är ett _trollspö_, och nu ser den nästan ut som den du hade innan. Förstör inte det här också."

"Tack professor." Sa Harry.

"Ta och vila resten av förmiddagen, och fundera på om du kanske ändå kan tänka på att vara med i laget."

"Jag lovar att överväga det, men jag är ändå rätt säker på att jag gör bättre resultat på lektionerna om jag inte tar på mig ansvaret att vara med i laget. Tack ändå för förtroendet."

—

Jublande inombords gick Harry tillbaks till Gryffindors och så letade han fram sin _lilla_ väska, och gjorde den stor, dit förpassade han sitt trollspö, och inom sig var han _stolt_ över hur han hade format en bit av ett trasigt stolsben att se ut som trollspöt, det var egentligen det han skulle vara beredd att låta Vernon låsa in, när han var tillbaks. Nu, skulle han komma att få sitt _andra_ trollspö, det kunde vara bra att ha ett i reserv.

—

*** 2 ***

Höst — var alltid mörkt i Harrys sinne, han visste varför. Det var _höst_ när han hade hamnat hos Dursleys. Höst var det vid Hogwarts, men värre var det — det var allhelgona, och allhelgona var värst av allt, han visste nu varför han så länge han kunde minnas hade varit så deprimerad just de dagarna.

Att sitta i stora salen med en festmåltid kunde han bara inte. Istället hade han sökt sig till en plats så långt ifrån andra han kunde komma. Där satt han i ensamhet och stillsamt ordnade han en liten minnesceremoni, han hade fått en bild av Hagrid, med far och mor, det var bröllopsbilden, den och ett tänt ljus. Allt annat var mörkt i rummet.

Det han inte hade väntat sig var att få sällskap, först av spöket av en ung gråtande flicka, hon hade dött på en toalett inte långt ifrån där han nu fanns. Men sen kom en flicka inrusande.

"Oj . . . ursäkta . . . kan du nån låsningsbesvärjelse det är ett . . . " BRAK ". . . TROLL efter mig — för sent, hur gör vi nu?"

"Fort — in bakom mig — Myrtle — larma rektorn och några av lärarna. Harry tog en stol — slog den mot en ett bordsben, och fick på så sätt loss bordsbenet. Sen han tog han fram ett knivset, satte spetsen av ena kniven mot träet i änden på bordsbenet och duttade knivskaftet i golvet ett par gånger, så satte han den andra knivens baksida mot den första knivens baksida – och där snäppte de ihop. Med det hade han en kniv längst ut på ett skaft. Men Trollet närmade sig med sin klubba högt upp och färdig att slå.

Harry såg att det inte fanns tillfälle att _slåss_ han hade bara en möjlighet, ett _kast_ — och det måste träffa. Trollet började sitt slag med klubban , samtidigt som Harry släppte sitt vapen medan det var på väg framåt — uppåt, och in under trollets haka. Ett gurglande läte hördes och något som kanske kunde ha varit ett skrii, men han hade inte tid att lyssna på det, hans hand grep om flickans hand medan han kastade sig, och henne åt sidan — trollet _föll_ framåt.

"Är du skadad?" Frågade han flickan.

"Nej — du?"

"Nej, inte ännu i alla fall."

"Jag tror du dödade det, den verkar vara _slapp_."

"Vi går mot dörren . . . Bra att ni kom. Det var ett troll som kom in här, den är där borta. Nu kanske jag kan få tillbaks mina knivar."

"Är ni . . . är ni skadade?"

"Nej, Potter satte ihop två knivar på ett skaft — det räddade oss."

"Potter, varför är ni här, de andra var i stora salen?"

"Mina föräldrars dödsdag — är inget jag firar. Jag var i stillhet här . . . där borta, då kom den här flickan in . . . bakom henne kom trollet. Kan jag få hjälp att vända på det så jag kan få igen mina knivar."

"Går du omkring med sånt här _svärd_?"

"Nej, det är en form av en cirkuskniv, så här – så är det två knivar, så möter man dem klinga mot klinga, så är det ett stycke stav, fungerar som batong. Och — eftersom jag inte är så bra på magi, eller får använda magi bland andra, så kan jag använda den här staven, som batong. Men blir det farligare, sätter jag ihop skaften mot varandra — då blir båda sidorna vassa, och här slog jag ena sidan in i bordsbenet, med det fick jag en lans."

"När har du lärt sig sånt här?"

"Läste det i bruksanvisningen, men det här var första gången jag använde det Sir." Sa Harry medan han vände sig mot flickan, och höll fram handen.

"Harry Potter, nu är vi stridskamrater som har sett en fiende dö för våra händer."

"Daphne Greengrass, och vår fiende föll för dina händer. Potter — du räddade mitt liv, förstår du vad det innebär?"

"Att jag tillåts kalla dig Daphne — hoppas jag, men för din skulle är jag beredd att tona ner det, med tanke på de andra i ditt hus."

"Daphne naturligtvis är det, det namn du tilltalar mig med härefter. Och det är inget som hindrar att vi visar det öppet — du räddade faktiskt livet på mig. Du vet kanske inte vad det betyder, jag, min familj har en livsskuld till dig. I princip är jag _din att befalla_."

"Daphne, om jag förstår dig rätt nu, befalla, som i _en befallning_?"

"Så kan man tolka det."

"Bra — som livsskuldsbefallning befaller jag dig Daphne Greengrass att från denna dag, tilltala mig som _Harry_." Och kanske kan jag få en liten kram. — Som bevis."

"Bara du Harry — kan vara en sådan gentleman, tack."

Sa hon och kramade honom — men gav också en puss på kinden.

"Å — den pussen på kinden sätter jag in på min pussbank, och när räntan är så det räcker till en hel puss — så delar jag ut räntan på den."

"Charmknutte där. Men tack."

"Potter — egentligen skulle jag dra poäng för att du inte var med de andra, men — ditt argument förstår jag. Och du räddade en studiekamrat, och dig själv, 100 poäng till dig."

"Tack Professor."

"Fröken Greengrass — varför var inte du med de andra?"

"Inom vårt elevhus har vi våra egna dispyter, dem håller vi inom huset, och därför går jag inte in på detaljerna, men jag hade ett ärende att utföra, innan jag kunde ta mig till stora salen, men på väg dit mötte jag . . . den där. Trodde jag hann in här utan att den såg att jag tig mig in. Avsikten var att när den var förbi skulle jag ta mig vidare. Nu blev det inte så, istället höll jag på att även få Potter dödad."

"Nog med äventyr för i kväll, middagen fortsätter i era respektive elevhus. Potter ett par ord på vägen." Sa Minerva.

"Okej, tack för i afton Daphne, ska vi säga samma plats samma tid — nästa år också?"

"Är det en inbjudan till träff Potter?"

"Ja varför inte — en sorgens stund, för mig, det är dödsdag för mina föräldrar, så jag är inte på festhumör precis."

"Jag förstår dig, jag ska försöka komma ihåg det, — nästa år, och tack för i kväll."

"Go kväll, led oss professor."

"Potter, tack för att du klarade dig, och henne. Kan du släppa mig in på några hemligheter?"

"Hur menar du?"

"Jag är den som lär ut förvandlingskonst _Harry_, om jag får säga så — privat, alltså förvandlingskonst, är något jag är specialist på. din specialkniv — bar signifikant förvandlingsmagi, jag vet inte om Dumbledore också tänkte på att ens notera det, men jag noterade det."

"De behövdes, — och jag hade bråttom, kom inte på något annat än vasst stål, järnbeslaget som fanns på bordsbenet var det som jag använde — utöver stolsbenet."

"Utan trollspö?"

"Ajj — Tror inte Daphne märkte det, hon var för upptagen att titta på trollet."

"Harry har Poppy talat något med dig om din magiska potential?"

"Hon har sagt att jag har det jag behöver — när jag behöver det. Och det behövdes en del i kväll, kastet var även det _förstärkt_."

"Men du visar inte det på lektioner — varför?"

"Självbevarelsedrift kombinerat med reflex. Gjorde jag något minsta lilla bättre än Dudley — så . . . blev det obehagligt."

"Så du håller igen för att inte vara bättre än andra."

"Nåt i den stilen — jo."

"Men Dursleys är inte här."

"Flera års inbyggd vana — sätter sina spår."

"Så var det också därför du inte vill vara med i laget, för att du är rädd att göra bättre än andra där?

"Rädd — nä, det har jag aldrig varit, men konsekvensen av att vara _bra_ på något har så länge jag kan minnas varit — en konsekvens som har . . varit . . . mindre trevlig."

"Behöver du _extra lektioner_, kanske för att förebygga de värsta konsekvenserna av _dåliga minnen_."

"Nä, de går nog över med tiden."

"Kan du även ändra ditt utseende med viljan?"

"Omedvetet, kanske. Medvetet — jag tror inte det. Petunia klippte håret av mig — inte slätt och jämnt utan med olika långa fläckar — fult som stryk — på morgonen var det _som vanligt_, jag hade gråtit mig till sömns den kvällen — för jag förstod hur de andra skulle reta mig för den frisyren. Men det fixade sig. Det kostade visserligen _konsekvens_ av det också."

"Vad hände?"

"Ingen mat — resten av veckan. Men — skillnaden mellan inget och det jag får där — är liten, för att inte säga minimal."

"Du vill inte tillbaks dit förstår jag."

"Jag räknar inte med att besöka dem mer heller. Jag lämnade ett brev till dem, att om någon från skolan talar om att de ska möta mig vid tåget — ska de spela med, men strunta i att bry sig om att komma. Jag har bokat rum på _Blue Dragon_, för alla kommande somrar."

"Blue Dragon — ingen jag känner till — inte i Diagongränd."

"Nä — den finns bra långt ner i Svartalvsgränd. Faktiskt — jag _äger_ stället. Och några ställen ytterligare där, men säg inget till Rektorn om det."

"Är det inte riskabelt att vara i den gränden?"

"Jag hann lära mig en del i sommar, efter att jag presenterades för magivärlden. Eftersom jag _äger_ några ställen där — och de _vet_ vem som äger — så är jag skyddad där. Skulle tro att jag är _säkrare_ där än här. Även den som gör allt den kan för att _döda_ mig . . . gör den det över allt UTOM där, därför att jag _hör hemma_ där."

"Det lät ju tryggt. Vad händer om jag skulle komma där för att _hälsa på_?"

"Vet jag om det, då kan jag förvarna, eller möta dig utanför och gå med in, då är du i mitt sällskap, annars — vet jag inte."

"Hur mycket på förvandlingskonsten kan du — utöver det du gjorde idag?"

"Idag var det samma som dina tändstickor till spik, eller nål. Fast lite mer praktiskt."

"Varför gjorde du inte en lans från början?"

"Och sedan förklara den? — Knivar — snyggt förpackade — dem kan vi förklara, ha dem, eller ha dem i kofferten, eller helt enkelt ha lämnat dem på rummet. De syns inte, så det är lätt att _ta fram_ dem."

"Snabbtänkt. Varför försökte du inte magi mot trollet?"

"Levitera — hålla fjädrar i luften har vi nyss lekt med. Nä, ingen magi vi har gjort skulle passa."

"Något vi _inte_ har gjort som skulle passa?"

"Några kanske, men — det fanns ingen tid att förlora på att börja med det, jag behövde vasst stål, och snabbt."

"Jag försöker inte övertala dig, bara försöka hitta resonemanget. Det är så _olikt_ för _hur_ en Gryffindor skulle göra det."

"Hatten ville placera mig i Slytherin, men Malfoy sorterades före Potter, därför valde jag bort Slytherin. Då blev det strid mellan Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff, när inte hatten kunde bestämma vilket av dem den skulle skicka mig till löste jag det med att välja Gryffindor."

"Säger du mig att du kom till Gryffindor inte som första val utan som _sista_?"

"Faktiskt blev det så. Hatten menade att jag har ambitioner, men döljer dem — sniket kallade den det, Jag har studielust som får Ravenclaw att bli avundsjuka — är lojal som få — för dem jag är allierad med. Men är också orädd, och inte den som gömmer mig bakom andra passande för en gryffindor. Hatten ville placera mig i _Merlins hus_. Och kanske blir det så om några år."

"Merlins?"

"Den sa så."

"Men . . . det är ju arvtagarnas hus, ingen har sorterats dit på flera hundra år."

"Inte sedan Dumbledore beordrade den, och tavlorna att förtiga existensen av det."

"Men du sa att Hatten ville, avslöjade den inte det så?"

"Bland de böcker jag hann läsa var 1298 års utgåva av _Hogwarts innan och utan_, där står det att grundarnas arvingar ska tilldelas Merlins hus, och . . . och en del annat. Så jag visste om det innan."

"Men du är ingen arvinge — efterso du . . . vad var det du sa — om några år? ÄR du en av arvtagarna?"

"Det är lite skumt, alla som är _kvar i familjen_ är ättlingar, faktiskt är det så att de ätter som grundarna lämnade efter sig — var mycket smala, inga Weasleys där inte. Det finns enligt Gringotts en arvinge för Gryffindor, och Ravenclaw, samt en arvinge för Slytherin. Hufflepuff har ingen arvtagare kvar, därför har det inträtt en _succession_ för den posten. Den hade gått över till Lady Ravenclaw — om det funnes en. Nu finns det bara en Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Men den följer i första hand _Lady_, i andra hand Ravenclaw."

"Är det du?"

"Ja, det är jag, men jag har valt att vänta med att föra det i talan."

"Och vi vet ju vem som är Slytherin."

"Vet vi — vem?"

"Voldemort."

"Är inte han död — då är det ju någon annan, vad hade han för arvingar?"

"Albus menar på att han inte är borta för gott."

"Gringotts — har en markering på att Tom M. Riddle .aka. Voldemort, är _kroppsligen DÖD_. Det innebär att det kommer in en intressant gammal lag, vinnaren tar allt. Visserligen är formuleringen annorlunda, men innebörden gäller. JAG — är den som avslutade hans kroppsliga tillvaro. Hur mycket spöke han än är — eller parasit i Quirrel — jo, jag vet, han märks, det är inte Quirrell som är Lord Slytherin, å inte skeptren av Voldi heller."

"Är _du_ alla tre?"

"Ja, enligt Gringotts och enligt valven och ringarna — är det jag."

"Minerva, Dumbledore _visste_ att Voldemort lämnade ett själsfragment i mig, han har valt att låta mig misshandlas å det grövsta, för att så ett _hat_ i mig, ett hat som han ska riktas mot Voldi — när han kommer tillbaks. På så sätt slipper han själv få blod på sina händer, men sen kommer han att påstå att det är hans plikt att sopa undan mig — som måste vara svart som natten — för att kunna få undan Voldi."

"Anklagelser Potter, inte den tonen mot vår rektor."

"Så det låter så nu, men okej — god natt – _oblivaite_."

—

NNNN


	2. Kapitel 3

*** 3 ***

(A/N; Rättning 1 införd på kap 1 & 2 den 2011-01-18 13:20 – Detta kapitel är rättat den 20 januari 2011 13:52.  
Tackar för den uppmuntrande review'n som kom, sånt uppmuntrar till fortsatt skrivande.)

—

Harry visste att han hade styrt Minervas minnen att inte minnas något om hans förmåga, eller det han hade börjat tala om. I hennes minne fanns bara ett intetsägande samtal om att han hade varit för sig själv, och behövde få den tid han behövde, att sörja sina föräldrar, det hade han aldrig fått göra förut. Och det var dessutom sanning.

Han hade först trott att hon kunde bli på hans sida, men hennes försvar av rektorn satte henne på hans knä, och rektorn och han själv fanns för långt isär för att hon kunde sitta på båda deras knän.

Visst hade hon sett till att han fick ett _extra_ trollspö, och visst blev det ett tillverkat för honom speciellt, av en av de han visste om i Svartalvsgränd. Hans motivering att söka sig dit var just att Ollivander inte hade något mer att erbjuda honom.

Hans nya trollspö var av magiskt formad fulleren, det var en centrumstav omsluten av sex lika formade stavar. Kärnan i centrum hade en rubinstav, omgiven av sex andra där varannan av dem hade manhår av enhörning de övriga tre fjäder av en Isfenix. Dessutom hade alla sju kärnorna en komposant av hans eget blod. Dessa sju stavar var inbakade i en blandning av gummi, torkat pulver av hans eget blod, pulveriserat skal av Isfenixägg som kläckts naturligt och slutligen diamantpulver. Gummimassan vulkaniserades till ett kompakt men flexibelt trollspö. Greppet blev stabilt och fast, och den var absolut perfekt.

Det som _besvärade_ honom var gruppen Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger och Dean Thomas. De verkade alla tre koncentrera sig på att hitta orsaken till varför det fanns en cerbus på Hogwarts. Nå, Ronald Weasley ensam besvärade honom mer än de övriga kombinerat. Det hade varit på gränsen att Harry hade gått utanför nivån med sina _oblivaite_ för dagens minnen av honom.

Han var helt säker på att den unge Weasley var som ett finger på Dumbledores hand, förmodligen trodde pojken att han var en oumbärlig resurs för rektorn och att han gjorde ett bra — och nyttigt jobb. Men han kunde bara rapportera att _Potter höll sig för sig själv, pratade med ingen — och hade inga vänner_.

Däremot hade Harry noterat en sak, en viktig sak. Råttan. Visst kunde han stjäla den, döda den, men — strunta iden avsåg han _inte_ göra. Han avsåg stanna kvar på Hogwarts under julledigheten, men utan att visa sig mer än nödvändigt, och med tillfällen då han gjorde ärenden utanför.

Det lilla rum han hade utfört sin stund för sina föräldrar hade blivit hans _heliga rum_. Minerva hade hjälpt till med det, utan att hon förstod hur det egentligen gick till. Men det rummet hade blivit Harry Potters rum. Inte så att han sov där, men var gång han behövde _soliditet_ drog han sig tillbaks dit. Minerva hade även sett till att en större bild av hans föräldrar i ram fanns på ett bord med vit duk samt två vaxljus som alltid brann där. Ett par mjukare sittplatser hade hon även ordnat.

Inga andra elever än han själv och Daphne Greengrass kunde ens se dörren till det rummet, efter att Harry hade bett slottet om det. Det var också här inne som Harry började tillbringa mer och mer tid, tid att öva magi, samt tid att öva extrema möjligheter.

Eftersom hans första blockeringar var utförda av Albus Dumbledores — medan de övriga var kopierade av honom själv var det han själv som styrde dem. Därför kunde han också koppla i och ur dem hur han ville, att ta bort en var besvärligt, men att byta Dumbledores mot hans egen hade varit lätt. Spärrarna var hans resurs att styra hur mycket magi han skulle använda vid olika tillfällen. Tre saker udda hade han börjat släppa igenom, en av dem var MS, _Magisk Syn_. Att _se_ magin var en nästan obehaglig upplevelse inne på Hogwarts, därför hade han blockerat den redan vid Kings Cross, portalen hade bländat honom.

Men nu hade han vant sig så pass mycket att han kunde se — utan att det var obehagligt. Därför såg han också _olikheterna_. Råttan var en av de sakerna, och han hade memorerat dess utseende i detalj.

Den andra saken han också märkte var att maten på hans talrik ibland plötsligt fick någon magisk ingrediens tillförd. Såna gånger var det praktiskt att kunna göra _utbytesbesvärjelser_. Hans mål för utbytet blev Quirrell.

Han hade även _blivit inbjuden_ att besöka rektorn några gånger, rektorns _bjudkarameller_ hade ett skimmer av magi över sig. Några enstaka karameller framför rektorns tumme hade inget skimmer. Harry sträckte sig fram för att _till synes_ ta en av de karameller som var närmast honom i skålen, men snubblade lägligt, varför några med skimmer hamnade där han själv tog av både skimrande och oskimrande. Den han stoppade i munnen, var naturligtvis neutral.

Rektorn däremot hade tagit en som skimrande, medan han började skala av den avbröt han sig med en hastig rörelse. Det medförde att Harry spottade ut sin karamell till handen och kastade in den i brasan.

"Så du tar ingen själv, då är det lika bra att även jag avstår dem också." Sa han besviket, han såg att rektorn blev ännu mer besviken.

"Hur går det för dig min pojke?"

"Din pojk? Ska jag kalla dig _pappa_?"

"Nej, för en person i min ålder, är ni alla unga barn, så det är ett uttryck jag har."

"Okej — Vernon är inte lika gammal som du, det dröjde tills jag var sex år och kom till skolan innan jag ens visste att jag hette Harry, men det spelar ingen roll för dem — _POJKVASKER_, trodde jag länge att jag hette, och i deras mun är det fortfarande mitt tilltalsnamn, så jag är van att vara _namnlös_."

Dumbledores tankebanor hade krossats, han hade tänkt invagga pojken i en familjär ton, och det blev tydligen en familjär men med en dålig familj.

"Du har inte satt upp dig att vara kvar på Hogwarts över julen. Ska jag tala om för din familj att du kommer?"

"Min familj? Har jag en familj?"

"Är inte dem du bor hos familj?"

"Nej, Petunia _vet_, och jag _vet_ att Petunia adopterades in i Evans när hon var ett halvt år gammal, så jag är _inte_ familj med dem, och det är jag glad för. Nej, jag kommer att vara kvar här, men jag har fått löfte en av alverna att ordna så jag har en plats att sova i rummet jag ofta är i, rummet jag var i när trollet kom. Jag vill inte vara till besvär, så jag håller mig för mig själv där. På sätt och vis blir jag med min _familj_ då."

"Det måste väl finnas _någonstans_ du kan komma till julen."

"Till vilken nytta — för vem? Såna som mig ska inte fira jul, det har alltid Durselys förklarat för mig, och det här blir min första jul i _frihet_, den tänker jag uppskatta — för mig själv, så ändra inget. Var det allt?"

"Ja, god jul." Albus hade blivit så tillplattad att han inte ens orkade få med ett levande tonfall i sin slutreplik, eller att lägga känsla i orden. Han kände sig helt tom inombords — vad hade han drivit fram i den pojken? Men han skulle bli kvar på Hogwarts, då var han i vart fall _säker_.

—

För Harrys del var det många års kunskap, som hade tonat fram under terminen, ju mer han läste och övade, ju lättare kunde han behärska de kunskaper som ruvade i hans undermedvetna.

Han visste om, sin namnlöse hjälpare, och vad det hade varit en del av, han visste med den kunskapen att hans framtid skulle innehålla en _konfrontation_. Men han hade också fått _hjälp_ att hitta dolda ställen på Hogwarts.

Därför kunde han också använda hjälprummet på sjunde våningen. I det rummet kunde vilken lärare som helst materialiseras på kommando av den som kallade fram rummet.

Det var inte de verkliga personerna, men det var så nära det kunde bli, det fanns en begränsning. De personer Hogwarts inte hade kunskap om, blev så som rummets styrare styrde dem till, medvetet eller undermedvetet. Men personal och elever i slottet hade Hogwarts god kunskap om.

Det var också därför Harry kunde få personliga lektioner, hela dagars skolgång i salen trots att ingen tid hade gått utanför när han var tillbaks i övriga delen av Hogwarts.

Det var också här, som alla lärare _förhördes_ på dels deras inställning till honom, och en del andra _hemligheter_ som de hade att lämna — till den som visste hur man skulle fråga. Redan inför julledigheten visste han mer om Hogwarts personal, än de visste om sig själva.

Det var också här som Snapekopian kunde konstatera att karamellerna Harry presenterade var kontaminerade med en mild sanningsdrog dessutom en drog som gjorde den som åt av dem mottaglig för andras påverkan. Var man under en pastills inverkan så trodde man så gott som blint på vad personen som hade auktoritet, vilket i rektorns rum var han själv.

Det var också i det rummet han dödade det första horxruxet, efter att ha utbildats hur han kunde detektera ett horcrux. Rummet hade varit behjälpligt med allt som behövdes, en cementblandare med tunga järnklot i. Ett par minuter för diademet i den, och illvrålet av Voldemorts flyende ande visade sig, och försökte angripa, men hans mors skydd fanns fortfarande, och verkade förstärkas var gång han satt framför det han nu kallade _altaret_, där han hade deras bild.

—

Naturligtvis hade Harry lärt sig _smita_ från Hogwarts redan i november, som snövit uv. Många kände till Hedwig, men när det inte var två uvar samtidigt var det omöjligt för andra att veta ifall det var Hedwig eller Harry, och eftersom ingen kände till Harrys förmåga, så antog det att det var Harrys Hedwig de såg. Dessutom kunde Dumbledore inte detektera att Harry lämnade Hogwarts när han flög ut som en av ugglorna.

Det var långt mellan Hogwarts och London, men Hedwig lärde Harry en _hemlighet_, så långt hon såg, kunde hon _hoppa_ genom luften, därför blev det att lära sig även den saken. Den påminde om det Harry mindes som transferering, samtidigt som det _inte_ var det. Han visste att han skulle öva på det i _människoform_ så snart han fick tillfälle att testa.

—

En termin hade gått och de flesta hade lämnat skolan, Harry hade varit mån om att inte släppa en enda av de övriga eleverna in på livet. De var alla så begapande över hans titel som _pojken-som-överlevde_, och han valde att bli _pojken-som-inga-vänner-ville-ha_.

Att han inga vänner hade var visserligen inte helt sant, han hade en _vän_, hon Daphne, även om de inte gick _hand i hand_ bytte de blickar när de möttes, och de tillfällen de tilltalade varandra blev det som avtalat, förnamn. Det ledde alltid till kommentarer, som Harry inte brydde sig om att besvara.

Till henne hade han sänt en julgåva, det var visserligen en kopia av en bok, men det var en kopia av Salazar Slytherins anteckningsbok, för trolldrycksrecept. Den innehöll både gamla glömda, men också en hel del recept som med åren hade förbättrats. Men bara att kunna läsa hans anteckningar och iakttagelser var intressant, det hade i vart fall Harry själv tyckt. Det stod på pärmens insida att det var _Kopia av en mästares hand till min stridkompanjon_. Men det fanns inga andra kopior kända av den heller, därför var även kopian unik. Samtidigt var det en _markering_ till henne och till de i hennes elevhus.

Han hade inte väntat sig något alls i julpresent. Men där fanns mer än han egentligen ville ha. En sak tog han emot med varmt hjärta.

_Harry,_

_Det här är något jag vill ge dig,  
det har mitt namn och min familjs  
emblem. Det är en silkesskarf, med den  
kan du visa att du är min gyllene riddare  
det är en form av tradition att en som en  
flicka är lovad till, eller en som har räddat  
flickans liv bär hennes färger.  
Den visar att du har fått denna, den visar  
att jag står under ditt beskydd. Far var  
tidigare inne på att förhandla giftermålskontrakt  
för mig om ett eller ett par år. Nu kommer han  
INTE att göra det, inte förrän du har avsagt  
dig rätten till mig. Och Harry — det gläder mig.  
God Jul Harry min riddare._

_Daphne_

Ja, det värmde hans hjärta, han blev dock tvungen att försöka hitta . . . . han hade tänkt att han måste hitta en bok i biblioteket, istället kunde han vända sig till _rummet_ och få det berättat för sig.

Rummet hjälpte honom även med en annan present han hade fått. Den påstods vara från hans far. Det visade snikenheten hos den givaren – ge något som inte är givarens att ge som gåva från sig själv. Alltså – Av Dumbledore hade han INTE fått något alls, men från de flesta av de övriga lärarna.

Rummet hade visat honom på en lyssningsbesvärjelse, en positionsfyr, som fanns på _den gåvan_, de besvärjelserna försvann snabbt Han lät rummet göra kopior på de övriga lärarnas presenter, därför kunde han öppna dem, och se vad som var intressant.

Utöver att några var fotografier av hans föräldrar var det genomgående böcker och klädespersedlar. Fotografierna ville han mycket gärna behålla men han hade en avsikt alla paketen. Kläder var något alla barn fick som det naturligaste i tillvaron – alltså alla utom han. Att få det som, och ta emot det som, _julgåva_, skulle han inte göra.

Följande morgon vid lärarbordet fanns samtliga _presenter_ han hade fått av lärarna, de var alla oöppnade, där fanns alla utom det som var hans fars osynlighetsmantel. Den notering som kom med den fanns dock där, med tillägget: _Den som ger det som ej är dennes att ge — ger inget alls_. Ett stycke pergament med en notering låg överst på traven med paket.

_Retur avsändarna,  
Jag brukar inget få  
så jag förväntar mig inget,  
Inte heller har jag givit så  
därför lämnas detta tillbaks.  
På så sätt har jag ingen jag  
behöver tacka för något.  
P.S.  
Jag behåller dock det  
som från början var  
mitt i arv._

_Att som julgåva få det  
man redan äger, men  
saknar, visar på givarens  
bristande respekt för andra  
och deras liv och egendom.  
-_

Däremot hade han inte synts till i stora salen vid någon av måltiderna under hela ledigheten. Däremot visste han att alverna hade berättat professor McGonagall att Potter föredrog att äta sina måltider ensam.

Det hade varit en god markering, men det var också en god ursäkt att ha när man saknades efter att ha varit _på rymmen_, som han började vara allt mer.

Dumbledore hade försökt följa Potters rörelser i slottet, men unge Potter hade en beundransvärd förmåga att bara försvinna i tomma intet. Naturligtvis var det en hjälp för Harry att gå in i ett rum, snurra på tidvändaren och gå därifrån ett par timmar tidigare, utföra sitt ärende och sedan några minuter after att ha gått in i rummet bara gå förbi utanför, bara för att visa att han inte var kvar där inne.

—

Ledigheten var över och med det kom de övriga tillbaks och Harry började åter finnas i Gryffindors dagrum. Det var lördag den elfte och det var kalabalik, det fanns råttor — över allt fanns det råttor. Alla såg de exakt ut som Ronald Weasley's råtta.

—

Harry hade planerat en _present_ till _pojken-med-råttan_. Tjugofem stycken för att vara exakt. Han hade han skaffat, dem och alla hade mist ena klon, och alla såg de absolut lika ut.

När polyjuice blandades med blodsadoptionsdrycken, och avsågs användas på djur var det nödvändigt att inte blanda in komponenter så att det blev en rasöverskridande effekt, när _adoptionsförälderkomponenten_ kom från _sakbbers_, i råttform, så skulle det resultera i en av två möjliga utfall.

Pettigrew alias Skabbers, var människa, men hans råttform — var _råtta_, endera skulle offren dö, eller så skulle förvandlingen permanent bli identisk med förlagan.

Harry brydde sig inte nämnvärt om den invasionen av råttorna, alla trodde det var tvillingarna som gjorde bus. Harry hade förberett den manövern också, med en mycket mild minnesförändring. De trodde att de faktiskt låg bakom buset. Men att Skabbers hade rymt medan de tog blod av honom.

Men Harry hade säkrat _människoråttan_ för kommande användning.

—

Det Harry aldrig hade räknat med var när Professor Snape lyckades tvångsförvandla en av råttorna till en mänsklig form, den dog visserligen nästan direkt, men den var tydligt igenkänningsbar av lärarna. Peter Pettigrew.

Flera försök gjordes på andra infångade råttor, men samma resultat blev det hela tiden. Omvandlingen skedde, men individen dog. Det ledde också till frågor, och frågorna kunde fås besvarade på Ministeriets personregisteravdelning, Peter Pettigrew var INTE noterad som död.

Därför antogs det att tack vare _tvillingarnas bus_ hade en mycket makaber sanning avslöjats, något som dolts genom åren. Dumbledore hade också kontrollerat minnet hos Petunia, och hon visste att hon var adopterad. Dumbledore såg inte att det var ett inplanterat minne för mindre än ett halvt år sedan. Därför kunde det vara en nödlösning att vara medhjälpare att Sirius Black fick en ärlig granskning.

Det Dumbledore aldrig hade räknat med var det som hände vid middagen på söndag efter råttinvasionen. Potter går fram till professor Quirrel.

"Professor, vad är det under din turban?"

"D . . de . . det . . det är vår Häxmästare."

"En häxmästare – menar du att du har VOLDEMORT i ditt huvud?"

"J. ja."

"Visa oss."

"AVADA KEDAVRA, avada kedavra, _avada kedavra, avada ke. . ."_

—

**EOC**


	3. Kapitel 4

** 4**

(A/N; har rättat några stavfel, ändrat formuleringen på ett par ställen, men inget i sak är ändrat i kap 3.

Denna story uppdateras efter hand den skrivs, så snart det blir kapitelskifte som kommer det ut – med alla felan inbäddade. En rättad version av kapitlet kommer bara lite innan nästa kapitel kommer upp. EN enda review – av 16 besökarae som tillsammans har besökt kap 1&2 27 gånger. av 6 läsare som besökt kap 3 var sin gång är det INGEN rewiev, Det kostar så lite att ge lite feadback, men uppskattas när det kommer./SLUT ;A\N)

—

Tre dödsförbannelser hade Harry värjt sig själv och andra från genom att kasta dryckesbägare, tallrikar, matskålar, och delar av mat mot de inkommande gröna knippena innan rektorn och ett par andra lärare kunde bedöva Quirrel. Det syntes inte i den snabba händelsen att Harry även använde magi för att styra in de olika sakerna mot de energiknippen som var på väg mot honom.

"Måste jag ha mina föräldrars mördare som lärare? Jag känner mig ganska utsatt i hans närhet." Frågade, och påstod Harry i riktning mot rektorn, varpå han själv gick ut innan rektorn eller någon annan hann svara.

—

Naturligtvis blev det en stor nyhet, något som passade många eftersom Pettigrew glömdes i skandalen att Voldemort hade haft fri tillgång till Hogwarts under en hel termin. En av reportrarna pekade på förhållandet att det var just _pojken-som-överlevde_, som avslöjade honom, och utan egen magi stod emot tre dödsförbannelser, från den aurorerna inte ens vågar säga namnet på.

Försök att förhöra Quirrel på olika sätt resulterade enbart i att Voldemort valde att lämna Quirrell som dog så gott som direkt. Därmed var Voldemort åter fri, och ingen visste var han var längre, men att hans andekropp hade funnits aktiv kunde ingen längre förneka.

Därför dröjde det några dagar ytterligare innan fallet Peter Pettigrew blev aktuellt igen. Men Harry visste vad han skulle göra. Han hade _utsatt_ Pettigrew ett förhör, på samma sätt han hade förhört lärarna. Pettigerew hade funnits inom Hogwarts under många år, därför kunde han enkelt förhöras i _rummet_.

Normalt fungerar inte elektronisk utrustning väl ihop med magi, och Hogwarts var ett kraftcentra av magi, men rummet kunde tillhandahålla den skyddande omgivningen för en bärbar videokamera Harry hade köpt i det omagiska London.

—

Amelia fick ett paket och anvisningar hur hon skulle göra med det. Efter att ha läst kunde hon sitta på en parkbänk och titta på något hon aldrig trodde sig få se.

—

_Vad heter du?_

_Peter Pettigrew._

_Här är ett trollspö, gör en magisk ed på att enbart svara sanningsenligt._

_Jag Peter Pettigrew, lovar med min magi och liv att jag enbart ska säga vad sanning är — så långt jag själv vet. — Må så ske._

_Må så ske. _

_Peter — vem var makarna Potetrs hemlighållere?_

_Jag._

_Var inte Sirius Black som var det?_

_Det skulle vara det, men Dumbledore övertalade Black att de skulle skifta till mig._

_Visste Dumbledore om din roll som Voldemorts man då?_

_Ja, han hade använt minnesavläsning på mig, det var då han talade om att han låtit min mästare få veta om en profetia, och att jag skulle belönas om jag gjorde det jag skulle göra, leda min herre till Potters._

_Är Sirius Black, enligt vad du vet en av er som tjänar Voldemort?_

_Nej, han skulle aldrig bli en av oss._

_Hur kom det sig att de omagiska dog när du försvann?_

_Jag blåste bort locket till en av kloaksystemsnedgångarna, men det måste ha orsakat en gnista som tände metangasen._

_Så de dog på grund av din besvärjelse?_

_Ja._

_Hur kom du undan?_

_Min animagusform, som det blev så stort ståhej om härom dagen._

_Så om vi sammanställer detta, Sirius Black sitter på Azkaban för något du har utfört är det korrekt uppfattat?_

_Ja._

_Hur har du fördrivit tiden efter det?_

_Som keldjur hos familjen Weasley, med det har jag kunnat snappa upp många hemligheter som jag kan upplysa min mästare om — när han kommer tillbaks._

_Kommer tillbaks — hur ska det gå till?_

_Han har förberett att om någon någonsin övermannar honom — så kommer han tillbaks ändå, det borde ha hänt redan._

_Enligt vad du vet — är Lucius Malfoy, en äkta dödsätare, eller en som styrs av Voldemort?_

_Det finns inga som inte kommer med frivilligt. Det kan finnas otrevliga övertalningsargument — men ingen kommer med mot sin vilja överlever att bli märkt._

_Med det slutar vi den här lilla intervjun, batterierna i kameran håller inte så länge, och när du ska titta på det här så tar det också kraft._

_Lycka till Fru Bones. Jag anser mig ha rätten att behålla den här, för fortsatta förhör._

_Det kan tänkas att du nån gång får en namnlista på vad denna individ kan bistå med, men det är för en annan gång._

Hon kände inte igen den som frågade ut Pettigrew, kanske mest därför att personen hade maskering för ansiktet, dessutom var rösten förvrängd. Men hon hade sett det hon sett, och det var skrämmande.

Harry själv noterade en avvikelse i förhören han själv hade med Petigrew och det med rumskopian av honom. Rumskopian visste att Dumbledore hade övertalat Black att skifta, den äkta Pettigrew visste inte det, slottet visste, och med det kunde den förse Pettigrew med den kunskapen också, den var ju sanning.

—

Harry visste att han borde göra _framsteg_, och med det också bli mer självständig, hans plan var att inte behöva vara övervakad hela sommaren. Därför blev hans framtoning under lektionerna tydligare. Och det dröjde inte länge förrän han var snabbare än flickan Granger att lyckas med lektionssalsuppgiften.

Hans svårighet låg fortfarande i att inte visa hur mycket han ändå kunde. Lektionerna i _rummet_ hade tagit honom förbi årskurs fyra i de flesta ämnen, han behövde ju inte lära sig nytt, bara stabsfästa det han hade fått _gratis_ enligt vad många skulle säga, det hade kostat honom hans föräldrar, det var ett dyrt pris, enligt honom.

Han började brevväxla med den som drev Blue Dragon, han hade varit där och talat med dem personligen, men breven skulle ange att allt var ordnat för sommaren. Och att de också hade städslat några instruktörer så att han kunde träna även under sommaren. I _Rummet_ hade Harry fått veta att Dumbledore _beslagtog_ all hans post, men att han nu på Hogwarts släppte igenom det som kom, efter att han hade gjort en kopia naturligtvis.

Det var också genom den falska brevväxlingen Harry ordnade styvföräldrar till sig. Han insåg att Dumbledore måste ha det besvärligt att översätta de kopiorna från ryska till för honom läsbart innehåll. Han lät även brev från Blue Dragon bekräfta att avtalet med Moskva var klart.

Harry hade resonerat med Hedwig om vad de skulle göra under sommaren. Hon menade på att de skulle dra till landet där solen lyser dygnet runt. Hon hade hört att det var fina jaktmarker där speciellt under sommaren hon tyckte det skulle passa henne. Och Harry var beredd att följa med, planeringen för sommaren hade börjat.

—

På tåget tillbaks till London gick Harry igenom allt han hade och avlägsnade spårningsbesvärjelser och andra misstänkta saker. En av de sakerna tyckte han såg ut som en omvänd flyttnyckel. Något som kunde kallas in från något annat ställe. 39 olika besvärjelser neutraliserade han innan han var nöjd.

Dessutom klädde han om, och formade om sig, för han hade ärende att göra i Diagongränd, dessutom skulle han checka in på Blue Dragon, det var avtalat så. Det var i rummet där han skulle lämna sina _skolsaker_ medan han flög iväg som Hatty, som han kallade sin bevingade form, de flesta skulle tro att det endast var en felstavning, om han någonsin hade skrivit det.

Hedwig väntade på honom långt upp i Skottland, när de förenades och senare på kvällen gjorde upp detaljerna, för sommaren. Ett par skutt över havet, via några öar innan de följde den norska kusten till längst upp i norr.

För Harry var det en enormt fin upplevelse, men det var kännbart för hans otränade kropp, visst var det många hopp, men det var ändå mycket _flyga_, så Hedwig förstod att se till att de vilade. Hon hade rätt, skogarna var fulla av lämlar, de var till och med läckrare än de sorkar han hade ätit tidigare.

Harry var trots allt _människa_ och Hedwig hade varit inne på att ha ett rede och föda upp en kull under sommaren. Det var ju hennes naturliga instinkt att göra så, när Harry insåg det blev han både smickrad, men också fundersam. Det tog mycket lirkande och förklaring innan han fick henne att förstå att _trots_ att han såg ut som henne, var han människa inne i bottnen av sig självt. Han var glad att han även hade investerat i ett magicamp, så att han kunde vara _människa_ också, Det hjälpte Hedwig att förstå hans situation.

Till hennes glädje menade han att om hon ville kunde hon planera för en längre vistelse där uppe kommande sommar, och då försöka hitta en lämplig partner att göra äggen med. Hon skulle mycket väl kunna vara där en månad innan han kom upp till henne.

Medan han ändå var i _naturen_ övade Harry på två av sina nästa animagusformer, en orm och en varg.

Att vara ifrån allt och alla kändes skönt för Harry, visst var det lätt att hålla sig mätt genom att som uggla ta några lämlar, men han var innerst inne _människa_. Tältet var väl utrustat, men det var inte så långt _fågelvägen_ till samhällen där han kund köpa vanlig mat.

Därför blev han ganska bekant med ett ställe vid namn Skibotn, läget var perfekt, han lät det se ut som att han fått åka med en bil som stannade vid bensinmacken Statoil, från den gick han mot det som tydligt var en campingplats där det huvudsakligen fanns husvagnar, men han själv checkade in som tältare.

Från hans tält var det knappa 25 meter till vattnet, och mindre än 300 meter till ICA, ett litet blått hus, en butik där det gick att köpa allt från pölser till tågvirke. Han var glad att han hade valt det minsta av tälten att använda, att förklara att han bar ett stort campingtält kunde möta en viss skepsis. Det blev sedan rutin för honom att komma dit för ett par dagar, och däremellan _vandra i fjällen_.

Det hade inledningsvis varit enormt svårt för hans inre dygnsrutin, när solen lyste dygnet runt. Folket på orten var vänliga, han var ju turist, och turister tillför pengar. Så han var välkommen, och han erbjöds även få följa med på fisketurer med båt, naturligtvis kostade det, både själva resan och att hyra utrustning. Men — vad gör man som turist, jo, man gör av med pengar.

Tre veckor senare såg de honom med en redig packning gå vägen söder ut, vända sig om mot bilar som kom i hans riktning, och höja tummen. Men de såg inte att han så snart han var bortom första krök förvandla sig till en vit fågel och flyga iväg — tillsammans med en annan lika ståtlig, lika vit fågel.

Harry hade kommit fram till att han inte kunde stanna _för länge_ på ett och samma ställe, utan att väcka någon form av fundering bland ortsbefolkningen. Hans nästa camping blev mer för att ha _bevis_ att han verkligen hade varit campare, vid ett fjällhotell lite söder om där han hade varit, där på fjället hade han milsvida utsikt, och som fågel gick det bra att glida ut på utspända vingar.

Sammantaget var det en helt utmärkt sommar för Harry. Och han längtade redan tillbaks. Men sommaren hur fin den än var kom med mörkare nätter, det signalerade att han redan var långt in i augusti månad. De två fåglarna hade även sträckt ut mot öster längs havet, och insett att det fanns hur stora områden som helst att _finnas i_ under sommaren.

Hedwig hade fått veta av sina artsfränder att vintern kunde vara bitande hård och den krävde mångas svältdöd. Allt berodde på ifall det fanns tillgång till mat — eller inte. Lemlarna höll sig mest under snön, och det förändrade möjligheterna till fångst. Så hon förde budskapet vidare till Harry, att skulle de vara där även på vinter måste de vara beredda på andra förhållanden.

Men nu följde de bergskedjan söder ut, för att slutligen en dag göra sträckan till Skottland från södraste delen av södra Norge. Efter det blev det tillbaks till Blue Dragon och dess intag för ugglor. Med det var Harry tillbaks efter den bästa sommar han någonsin kunde minnas, färska eller gamla minnen räknade.

Naturligtvis struntade han i att åka tåget till Skottland, istället _minglade_ han sig in till stora salen när de övriga började anlända. Och ännu ett läsår var i igång.

—

*** EOC ***


	4. Kapitel 5

**5 **

Harry visste nu att han kunde _flyga_ till Amerika, genom att först ta sig till norr och sedan öster ut. EN dag hade det tagit honom, därför att _natt_ var det när solen inte lyste, och den hade lyst hela tiden. Det hade varit lite besvärande att använda den som riktmärke, men när han flög tillräckligt högt kunde han följa kustlinjens grova gräns utan att behöva följa alla bukter den gjorde.

Egentligen skulle han räkna tre dygn från Norge till Alaska, men under sommaren var det inga problem med vare sig mat, vatten eller vila. Sibirien var visserligen stort, men där fanns _gott om mat_ till honom som uv. Han hade slagit en ren också, han flög in som uv och förvandlade sig till varg just när han skulle slå till. Den jakten gav köket i hans koffert tillräckligt med kött för lång tid framåt. Fisk hade han så han kunde äta sig less på det.

Det hade verkligen varit en lärorik sommar, och han hade skaffat bilder med sin kamera, bilder där han själv fanns på många ställen med ryska gatuskyltar, dessutom hade han markerat på kartan ett antal ställen han hade besökt. Men också gjort en _fantasihistoria_ till hur och varför han varit där med sin _fosterfamilj_.

Lektionerna började, men nu var det andra årskursen, och Harry valde att redan från början hålla en hög profil, han skulle ju trots allt ha övat med sin ryska familj under sommaren. Det tog honom inte ens en lektion i ämnet _försvar_ att inse att _läraren_ var en katastrof.

Rummet hjälpte honom att få förklaringen, men inte ens Hogwarts kunde ge honom det han behövde, inte ännu på någon månad. Även Hogwarts behövde _tid_ för att _lära känna_ sina invånare, och Gilderoy Lockhart hade inte varit inne på Hogwarts tillräckligt länge för att alla hans hemligheter skulle delas med Hogwarts.

Harry höll sig för det mesta i biblioteket eller i hans eget rum. Ja det rummet hade blivit hans _officiella_ nu, det kom sig av en konfrontation i dagrummet, då Harry förklarade att han inte hade någon som helst avsikt att förklara var han hade varit och vad han hade gjort under sommaren. Det gick så långt att Harry klarade ut till Minerva att han endera _bodde_ i _sitt_ rum — eller flydde till sin nya fosterfamilj.

Naturligtvis var det Ronald Weasley tillsammans med dem som _krävde_ att Harry skulle berätta.

I det rummet hade han ofta en gäst, Daphne Greengrass, hon bad att få ta med en vän och därför blev även Tracey Davis bekant med Harry Potter, och inom några dagar kom även Blaise Zabini att bli en lika frekvent gäst som Tracy. Daphne kom dock ofta ensam, för att ha lite _kvalitetstid_ med Harry.

Harry hade levt _farligt_ emellanåt, han hade flugit högt upp i luften, gjort om sig till människa, med kameran snabbt i hand tog han några bilder medan han var i fritt fall, för att återgå till fågelformen i en dykning. På så sätt hade han många bilder från mellan 2000 meter och 4000 meter upp i luften. På dem kunde han peka ut för Daphne några ställen han hade varit, Lakselv var ett av de ställena, Narvik Kiruna och Abisko var andra ställen han pekade ut.

Det dröjde inte heller länge förrän både Tracey och Blaise insåg att Harry kunde lära dem mer i ämnet försvar än läraren kunde, därför kom det att bli regelrätt undervisning för de tre vännerna, med Harry som lärare.

Harry hade inte räknat med att Snape skulle snappa upp den kunskapen, absolut inte så snabbt. Men en dag infann han sig själv.

"Potter, det lär förekomma något som kan likna angrepp på mina studenter här inne, förklara dig."

"Om professor Snape menar att några från Slytherins elevhem ibland måste öva det jag lär dem i försvar så är det korrekt, Sir. Inget är dock avsett att skada."

"Förklara dig?"

"Professor Snape, skulle du kunna offra lite tid och vara med _dold_ under några ordinarie lektioner i _försvar_. Jag vill inte inför andra lärare tala illa om någon i lärarkåren, men de som har anställt Gilderoy Lockhart borde bli utan lön. Ursäkta Sir, men det första jag reagerade på var att vi elever förväntades kö . . . nä inte förväntades vi _SKULLE_, köpa alla hans utgivna romaner, och första klasstid med honom, nej, det var inte _lektion_, då var det ett prov, 48 frågor som ALLA handlade om honom som person, vad han har för favoritfärger, det var nästan så att vi förväntades veta vilka underkläder han hade vid olika tillfällen i böckerna. Jag roade mig med att skriva av, de rader i alla hans böcker vi tvingades köpa, alltså rader som innehöll något som hade med skolans lektioner att göra, alltså något som kan vara till nytta i klass. Här Sir, ett halvt pergamnetstycke. Resten i böckerna — är _dravel_. Därför Sir, hjälps vi åt, tre elever från Slytherin och jag. De är enda i hela Hogwarts som jag _talar_, med."

"Gott, behöver ni hjälp?"

"Sir?"

"Behöver ni någon som kan visa er vad ni behöver kunna?"

"Sir — jag har övat lite, och det är bara andra årskursen vi är inne på. Jag tror jag behärskar det — utan att skryta Sir."

"Greengrass talar väl om dig, och hon är den som du räddade livet på, Davis, styrker hennes bedömning om dig. Ja Potter, jag har frågat dem, och som husföreståndare är de _skyldiga_ att svara på frågor som är _skolrelaterade_. Jag avstår från personliga frågor när jag inte behöver det. När har ni nästa _övning_?"

"I kväll efter middagen, Professorn är välkommen att _inspektera_ Sir."

"Tack för inbjudan, jag avser komma. Kan du ta fler _elever_ i din _studiegrupp_ Potter?"

"De tre är mina vänner, de enda vännerna jag har i Hogwarts, att _ta in fler_ eller kalla det studiegrupp, skulle inte det bli något som behöver ha en av lärarkåren som huvudperson?"

"Jo, Vi talar mer om det efter i kväll."

—

Harry blev naturligtvis nervös, han hade kommit så pass långt att han planerade för avväpningsbesvärjelsen, den skulle samtidigt ge mer övning i skyddsskärmen, så han slipade detaljerna omkring det. Det var fortfarande tid kvar när Daphne kom, och de fick några minuter innan Snape också kom, tidigt.

"Så, ni är redan på plats, låt inte mig störa, jag kommer att finnas där borta i hörnet och se hur det går, några invändningar mot det?"

"Nej professor, inga invändningar."

"Som jag sa Daphne, det var lite svårt i början med språket, men det löste sig snabbt, alla var mycket bestämda, men korrekta, och jag fick lära mig mycket och väldigt nyttiga saker att kunna när man är i folktomma områden långt från ställen med folk."

"Bra för dig Harry, jag och Astoria var mest hemma, vi läste en del, träffade såna vi normalt träffar, och alla ville de naturligtvis höra om trollincidenten. Och jag sparade inte en enda nyans på hur du faktiskt räddade livet på mig, och besegrade trollet helt utan magi."

"Jag använde lite magi, jag gjorde knivarna lite bättre än de ursprungligen var, jag fick dem att fastna på bordsbenet lite bättre med magi, och genom magi så kunde jag träffa bättre. Så det var inte utan magi."

"Harry — du använde KNIV, och du besegrade ett anfallande troll med KNIV, och VANN. Harry — hur du än vänder det så besegrade du trollet med dina händer. Och det är vad de flesta uppskattar hos dig, att du inte skriver det på näsan på folk. Ju mer jag har lärt känna dig, ju mer uppskattar jag att jag hitt . . . ade dig, Ah gick det bra för er att komma hit?"

"Tack, det gick utmärkt, Malfoy försökte fråga vart vi var på väg, så vi sa vi skulle hitta någonstans att byta byxor på varandra. Jag tror inte han förstod att vi drev med honom."

"Okej, Jag vet att vi ungefär den här tiden bör . . . borde få lära oss att avväpna, eller _försöka_ avväpna en motståndare. Så om ni inte har anda saker ni hellre vill öva, så tänkte jag gå igenom den. Är det okej för er?

"Ja, du leder, det har funkat tidigare." Sa de senast anlända i korus.

"Okej, den är lite lång att uttala, fem segment, så är det bråttom så sök det som går fortare vi kommer till en annan långt senare, men en besvärjelse som _slår_ och kan slå hål på en motståndare ordentligt, faktiskt med kraft är den dödligt, men den är kortare, _re-DUC-toh_," (sa Harry medan han vände ut sitt trollspö mot en stock av trä, han tagit in för att använda vid olika form av träning. Till deras förvåning blev den i två delar. "tre segment som ni märkte, och den ska vi inte använda nu.

"Tillbaks till dagens övning. _Ex-pel-ee-AR-mus_. När ni har den i ryggmärgen, då kan ni tänka den men även forma orden till _Eeex_ — som ni såg på de två så var de ungefär av samma styrka. Som alltid, så bygger magin på att _visualisera_ det du . . . hmmm '_vill_' är inte rätt ord, tänk mer som att du VET att en sak händer när du BEGÄR att det ska hända.

"Du helt enkelt VET att när du säger kommandoordet, då vet DU vad du förväntar använda din magi till, samtidigt VET ditt undermedvetna vad du vill att ska hända. Tänk dig att du _GÅR_. Första gången var du tvungen att inom dig tänka på hur du flyttade fötterna, hålla balansen, flytta fötterna, titta –inte på golvet–. Sen när du är äldre, _bara går_ du, du gör fortfarande de sakerna — men nu undermedvetet. Så är det när du arbetar med magins krafter också. I början måste du följa formen och styra ut det som ska hända. Undermedvetet vet magin vad du vill göra när du ger ett kommando. Därför formar du orden med munnen, samtidigt som du vet att när du säger det, och gör rörelsen med trollspöt förväntas något speciellt hända. Är ni med så långt?" Han fick nickande svar.

"Bra. Det som avväpningsbesvärjelsen _egentligen gör_ är tre olika saker kombinerat till ett kommando, Accio, kallar in saker motståndarens vapen i detta fallet utan att precisera det. Men ett accio bara drar det ifrån honom och han behöver bara hålla det hårdare för att behålla det. Därför ger man honom en mycket mild reductoh, och med det ska han normalt tappa greppet och balansen, där kommer nästa accio. Just genom att ifrånskjutet i reductoh är en riktad besvärjelse sås tar den över från accio som inte behöver riktas.

"Denna besvärjelse skyddar man sig från på samma sätt som jag visade på att men klarar sig från tortyr och dödsförbannelsen genom att _inte stå kvar_ i dess väg. Men till skillnad från de två kan du spärra expelliarmus, med en _pro-TAY-go_, en enkel sköld.

—:—

Och de övade under Harrys överinseende och några detaljrättningar, medan de övade, styrde han även upp hur de skulle _tänka_, och han överbevisade dem att ifall de tänkte på någon kär, och att de skyddade den, så blev deras sköld stabilare. De höll på ungefär två och en halv timme innan Harry ansåg att det räckte för dagen. Det var då Snape valde att visa sig för de två som inte visste om honom.

"Vad tycker ni om Potters genomgång?"

"Oj — Professor Snape, är NI här?"

"Som synes — ja, jag måste ju övervaka vad en Gryffindor gör med mina elever. Nå — Potter har visat vad han tycker om övriga där, så han är väl ursäktad från dem, tillbaks till frågan, är det värt tiden att vara här?"

"Professor, Harry är en enda som verkligen kan _förklara_ vad vi ska göra, ALLT det vi skulle lära oss förra året har vi redan gått igenom med honom, och nu efter hans förklaringar gör vi det tio gånger bättre, så — det är absolut värt tiden."

"Jag lyssnade själv, och kostade på mig att _tänka_, när du förklarade för dem, och jag måste medge att det var absolut vettigt, men varifrån har du fått att avväpningsbesvärjelsen kommer av tre besvärjelser som du påstod?"

"Från den här boken Sir, det är Godrics anteckningar, från då de byggde upp den besvärjelsen."

"Får jag se — Potter — det här är en . . . ett original, 988 år gammal, den här hör hemma i ett museums valv, inte här öppet. Varifrån har du . . . _lånat_ den?"

"Sir, jag är försiktig med den, och den är _min_ den är _lånad_ från mitt valv, jag har inte lyckats göra en kopia av den — därför gör jag sidvis avbildning av den, hoppas bli klar med det innan oktober är förbi, Sir."

"Från Potters Valv?"

"Nej, mitt som i — _Ursäkta Sir_, som i Lord Gryffindors valv, Sir."

"Du — Lord — Gryffindor?"

"Jag skriver det inte på näsan på folk Sir, och jag uppskattar om det inte förs vidare, men om du vill är du välkommen att följa mig till Gringotts, där kan vi besöka samtliga valv av Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff är jag inte Lord för, därför att det valvet har kommit till mig genom succession. Om jag inte hade varit Lord eller Lady av annan arvtagare har det kommit med, men genom att jag redan var Lord Gryffindor, så var det endast etablissemanget, som kom genom arv. Slytherin är mitt genom seger över en angripande Lord Slytherin. Och Ravenclaw, har följt Gryffindor till och från, en pojke blir Lord Gryffindor, en flicka blir Lady Ravenclaw, just nu finns det ingen Lady Ravenclaw, därför förvaltar jag även Ravenclaws del."

"Jag kanske tar dig på orden för att besöka valvet Slytherin, eftersom du erbjuder det. Nå, vad säger du om jag erbjuder dig att stödja en studiegrupp som du leder själv?"

"Tackar för erbjudandet Sir, men det här är _vänner_, och jag har inte så många jag vill kalla vänner. Jag stannar helst vid bara dem, Sir. Men kan du verka för att vi får en lärare som är värd det vi betalar för — så ställer jag upp bakom dig."

"Potter — vad du gör — så tala aldrig väl om mig — bland andra. Lika mycket som jag undviker att tala väl om eller till dig, bland andra, för det, finns det orsaker vi inte ska tala om. Jag stödjer dig bakom kulisserna ifall du får _även honom_ att försvinna som du fick den förra att elimineras."

"Den här har ju bara . . . nej, han har ingen extra last som den förra hade. Men han är ju värdelös, som lärare."

"Alla har inte samma uppfattning — som du med flera, om den saken. Fortsätt i den stil du har börjat med här, behövs det så stöttar jag _mina_ elever, och med det så stöttas du för det också även om jag aldrig kommer att nämna det offentligt."

"Tack professor."

"Ni tre, tillbaks till _vårt_ område. God Natt Potter." Sa Snape, medan han nästan motade ut de tre.

'_Det gick bättre än befarat_,' tänkte Harry, och började sin egen runda med besvärjelser, som han uttalade högt, en stund ytterligare innan han avslutade med "_ CLOSE-1, CLOSE-2, CLOSE-3, CLOSE-4, CLOSE-5, CLOSE-6, CLOSE-7, _G_o kväll Professor, nu stänger vi sändningen härifrån CLOSE-8." Han hade tittat noga efter magiska punkter och hittade Snapes lyssningsbesvärjelser, alla åtta._

— På en annan plats —

"Professor — något fel?"

"Nej, Potter verkade ha roligt åt mig, när ni träffar honom är det tillåtet att framföra mina gratulationer. Bara därför att han verkar vara ytterst seriös säger jag detta, jag placerade ut åtta lyssningsbesvärjelser, ifall jag skulle ha gått tidigare och lämnat er. Potter avslutade med besvärjelser i nivå årskurs 5, 6 och några från 7, men även några svårare. Jag vet inte resultatet, man jag kan tänka mig att han inte hade så stora problem med dem, efter det stängde han ner mina lyssningsbesvärjelser. Han är . . . . värd att lyssna till. Och — det här var enbart mellan oss, annars kan ni räkna med extratjänst."

"Ja Professor." Sa de tre i korus.

Daphne log inombords, hon hade aldrig hört Professor Snape tala väl om Potter, men nu hade han gjort det — privat visserligen, men nu var hon säker Snape _gillade inte_ Potter, men han _imponerades_ av honom. Hennes val av kommande pojkvän stabiliserade sig, och det verkade vara ömsesidigt, vilket gladde henne.

—

Harry log, och log i hjärtat, men han hörde mer strax efter . . .

"Du ville se mig." Det var Snapes röst.

"_Ja, jag förstår att du var hos Potter några timmar medan han hade besök, hur avlöpte det_?" Harry blev förvånad, det var rektorns röst.

"Jo, hen verkar vara på gränsen att ha ihop det med flickan Greengrass hon och två av hennes vänner var på kvällsvisit där. Och då det är en Gryffindor som bjuder in mina så — vill jag se att det går rätt till, Sir."

"_Det är inte första gången de var där, det är ju regelbundna besök, vad kan du rapportera._"

"Inte mycket, Potter var korrekt, ren gentleman trots att det övergår mitt förstånd, att han kan vara det."

"_Vad sysslade de med hala tiden och visste de om dig_?"

"Vill jag inte synas — så syns jag inte, och de gick igenom det som är klassämnen. Potter har visat en god förståelse för lektionerna, och är bättre än hon Grangerjäntan. Till skillnad från henne som tydligen kan läsa upp utantill från böcker hon har sett, verkar Potter _förstå_ det han läser, och han kunde förklara det mina elever frågade om."

"_Så det är bara en studiegrupp då, är det öppet för andra — Ronald Weasley skulle verkligen behöva någon som kan hjälpa honom_."

"Är du så ivrig på att få bort Potter härifrån, så kan jag hjälpa dig, så han gör något som han INTE kan komma ifrån att kastas ut för."

"_NEJ — inte så, naturligtvis vill jag inte få honom härifrån. Nej, men jag behöver veta vad han har för sig. Tidigare kunde jag få lite från Weasley, med betoning på lite, nu får jag inget därifrån."_

"På så sätt, hur tror du Weasleyslyngeln skulle reagera mot mina tre om du tvingar ihop dem. Nej Albus, Potter svor ut sig från Gryffindors, så nu är han _husneutral_, och han ägnar många timmar mer åt studier än hon Grangerjäntan, trots att hon verkar bo i biblioteket. Potter har _köpt_ böcker han behöver för att lära sig. Men — du bör titta efter en ny lärare i försvar igen. Den som nu är kommer inte att klara sig förbi julen, om ens så lång tid. Tänk på att Potter är en celebritet, om han kommer på att _låta sig följas_ av en reporter här på Hogwarts, och den personen blir medveten om Lockharts kvalité som lärare, då är du mer i farozon än du var när det avslöjades att du hade _Honom_ här."

"_Potter är inte någon som uppmuntrar media att följa honom._"

"Nej, men det finns andra som skulle uppskatta att läsa om honom och hans tid här."

"_Så, hans vänskapliga grupp går inte att utöka med några då._"

"Tvingar du dit Ronald Weasley, så kommer jag att blockera mina att vara med, då blir det kvar Potter och Weasley. Det kommer att urarta, Weasley kommer att _dra trollspö_ mot Potter, och av det jag sett av Potter i kväll, så kommer inte Weasley, att stå många minuter på bena."

"_Så du tror att Potter kommer att efterträda din tidigare_ . . "Nej, Potter är _för godhjärtad_ för sitt eget bästa. Den dagen du tvingar honom att verkligen använda det han kan, och förmår. Då är det du Albus, som har efterträtt _Honom_.

"_Severus, du vet var jag står i den frågan._"

"Visst Albus, jag vet var du står."

"_Jag tror det räcker för i kväll, håll mig underrättad om du får veta något mer._"

"Naturligtvis Albus, God natt."

"_God Natt._

Harry hörde hur en dörr stängdes, han hörde även dörren öppnas och stängas igen. Ett par _finite_ och sedan.

"Go kväll Potter, jag såg din lyssningsbesvärjelse, jag vet att du har lyssnat in, jag förväntar mig att du inte för det vidare. Jag visste inte att rektorn skulle vänta på mig, och jag förstår att du undrar hur han kan veta. Potter, huset är fullt av tavlor, spöken och alver. Rektorn är bas, över dem alla. Begär han att de ska rapportera, så rapporterar de. Hoppas du förstod mitt invävda meddelande — om det vi talade om tidigare. Nu är det min tur att säga _CLOSE – finite_."

Harry log ännu mer, men han skulle ge Snape en liten nattpresent, Han sände sin hjort med ett _'Tack Professor — God natt'_ Han skulle ge en god förmögenhet för att se minen på Snape när hans patronusbudbärare avlämnade sitt budskap.

Det blev också dags att skriva några brev, från sina personliga minnen, men också det han hade skaffat som bakgrundsfakta byggde han upp det han tänkte göra.

Till innehavaren av Blue Dragon begärde han att så snart som möjligt få alla fakta omkring de verkliga händelserna som Lockhart skriver som _sina_ i sina romaner. Tider, platser och namn på inblandade.

Till Gringotts, begärde han att han skulle så snart som möjligt få beslutande inflytande över förlaget som gett ut Lockharts böcker, Samt att med anledning av förväntade resultat, belägga Lockharts privata tillgångar med spärr, då rättsprocessen kan komma att tvinga till återbetalning av böcker.

Tredje brevet var till _The Profet_

Bäste ansvarig utgivare av eder tidning.

Det har kommit till min kännedom att jag genom arv, och inköpen efter jul, har nått upp till sextionio procent av ägarkapitalet bakom tidningen. Därför ser jag det viktigt att ni är uppmärksam på det, när ni nämner om mig i tidningen. Artiklarna efter jul de som berörde mig personligen var inte i en positiv anda gentemot mig.

Det kan vara på sin plats att verkligen visa allmänheten att _Pojken-som-överlevde_ inte dödar troll för att äta dem till frukost, som det stod _som fråga_, i en av raderna. Dessutom vill jag att ni gör en _granskande journalistik_ vem som är det verkliga upphovet bakom fantasiböckerna om mitt liv, för det är rena fantasier. Och dem vill jag gärna kommentera i ett _reportage om min tid på Hogwarts_, som jag förväntar mig att en krönikör får uppgift att göra. Han ska naturligtvis följa mig här på Hogwarts — ett par veckor minst.

Jag ser gärna att denna person är en som kan sin sak, och därför ska ha MINSTE 'E' i avgångsbetyg i försvar, förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser. Det jag som ägare kunde se när jag tittade på lönelistan över personal så har jag även tittat lite på vilken personal som är anställd, jag vet att vi även har kunnig personal.

Av det jag förstod finns det all anledning att se över lönesättningarna för många, och kanske uppmuntra några att se över sin framtid, det gäller några som lämpligen bör sluta, för att inte dra ner tidningen i fördärvet.

Den krönikör som ska följa mig, kommer att följa mig så pass nära att en kvinna inte är lämplig för jobbet. Jag förväntar mig att vår man för jobbet ansluter till mig här på Hogwarts kommande måndag klockan 08:00.

Harry James Potter

—

**EOC**


	5. Kapitel 6

*** 6 ***

A/N; Några stavningsrättningar har införts i kap 4 & 5, strax innan detta kapitel läggs ut. Inget har i sak ändrats. Jag har funderat på att öppna en brevlista, och de som vill kan mejla sin e-postadress dit, och när jag uppdaterar en av mina storys, så lägger jag dokumentet som .rtf fil till ett info om det. (Detta är bara en fundering just nu). Att uppfatera alla kapitel här på FF-net, efter hand som jag läser igenom och rättar/uppdaterar är för omständigt att göra, därför ligger det många 'gamla' saker kvar, medan det finns rättade uppdateringar hos mig. Det var det — och statestiken säger att 42 olika har adresserat kap 1&2 40 gåner, kap 3 17 st, 23 gåner, kap 4 19 st 22 gånger och 10 olikaa har valt kap 5 14 gånger men bara EN person som gjort review.

Vare sig du giller — eller ogillar, går det att göra feadback.

- Slut A/N)

**Kapitel 6**

Vid lärarmötet på fredag hade Dumbledore försökt få Minerva att puffa för en studiegrupp där Ronald Weasley skulle vara med för att förbättra sina studier, men när Albus nämnde att Potter borde vara och hjälpa till med den bara reste hon sig och gick därifrån utan ett ord.

Snape hade valt sida, Potter hade imponerat tillräckligt för honom att veta vad han hade för framtid om han fanns på _fel sida_, och Potter och rektorn var inte på samma sida, det fanns fler än en konflikt att vara vaksam på. Han hade sett att det i _Potters rum_ också fanns ett minnessoll, det hade förundrat honom men han insåg dess möjlighet.

Snape lät en av hans personliga alver se till att Potter fick det minnet att se, det var visserligen en minneskopia. Genom att han tittade på minnet i sitt eget minnessoll, så kunde han sända minnet av det han såg då. Det var inte en lika säker kopia som den som blir för rättegångar, men den fyllde ändamålet.

När måndagen kom, så hade Harry redan i förväg förvarnat både Snape och sina tre vänner om att det ar dags att seriöst döda alla villfarelser omkring hans person. Det var krönikörens uppgift, han skulle forma det Harry ville säga så att det blev läsbart, och gick hem hos den breda allmänheten.

Frukost Må 26 okt 1992 klockan 08:00, stora salen. Harry skakade hand med Steve Gray, och hälsade honom välkommen.

"Hör upp, som de flesta av er vet, så finns det omnämnt i ett antal böcker om mig, om min seger över Voldemort, för ungefär elva år sedan. Det finns sagoböcker om min tid efter det, jag är UPPRIKTIGT TRÖTT PÅ DEM. De är lögner allihopa. Steve är här för att följa upp mitt liv, och vi kommer att titta igenom allt det, och mer därtill. Jag kommer att få ge min syn på saker och ting. Steve's jobb är att göra det jag uttrycker och har synpunkter på till något som är läsbart för allmänheten.

"Det är inte för att försköna mitt liv, kanske tvärt om. Men för att vi ska kunna göra det måste han _lära känna_ mig. Frågar han er något om er relation gent emot mig — så var ärlig. Den av er som påstår sig vara _bästa vän_ med mig, tänk er för — jag säger redan nu, utöver TRE personer i Slytherins elevhus har jag INGA vänner här på Hogwarts.

"Jag har sett förstaårselever med potential för att ta en plats som vän till mig. Däremot, har jag inga som jag är uppriktigt fiende med, nå, det finns undantag där också. Men Steve kommer att följa mig närgånget, även på lektioner. Vi har redan kontrollerat bestämmelserna för Hogwarts vad gäller medias närgångenhet på den punkten.

"Media kan INTE följa lektioner, men media KAN följa en elev som godtar att följas, ÄVEN under den elevens lektioner. Därför kan Steve inte kräva att vara med på andra lektioner än där jag är med, och ger mitt godkännande. Och Steve kommer att vara närmare mig än min skugga är under de kommande två veckorna. Okej, undantagen där är när jag sover, eller är på klosetten. Det var vad jag hade att orientera er om." Avslutade Harry och tog med Steve till sitt rum.

Harry hade tre dagar på sig att _förbereda_ Steve hur han själv såg på sig själv samt på Hogwarts i största allmänhet, och vissa på Hogwarts i synnerhet. Visst verkade lärarna vilja protestera, men de hade kollat upp det Harry sa, Hogwarts var en _öppen_ inrättning, därför hade Potter rätt.

Harry försåg Steve med de _prov_ samtliga kurser hade utsatts för av Lockhart, och minnessollsgenomgång av samtliga möten, med honom. De hann även med att se trollmötet, och kalabaliken med råttorna, och uppståndelsen med Voldemort.

"Hur länge ska vi vänta med att avslöja honom?"

"Tills jag har rapportern från de verklige händelserna att komplettera med, jag har folk ute på spaning för det, ge dem ett par veckor."

"Men han är ju . . . en parodi."

"Ja, men en populär parodi, det var därför jag inte ville ha en kvinnlig krönikör, han har sin hand i deras trosor — och de verkar gilla det."

"När du säger det, så — jo de flesta som hyllar honom är just _kvinnor_. Tror du han är . . . en som spelar på fältet?"

"Jag har inga bevis, men jag kan mycket väl tänka mig att de som har negativ uppfattning om honom efter ett möte, inte mins det mötet så bra — om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Jo — jag tror jag förstår. Hur vill du bemöta dem som påstår att du är en som jagar mer uppmärksamhet, genom att göra det här?"

"Jag har inget emot uppmärksamhet för det jag gör, men jag har fått så mycket uppmärksamhet innan jag gjort något, och det mesta av det . . . föresten så gott som ALLT det är lögn. _Pojken-som –överlevde_. Tillexempel — överlevde vad? — En dödsförbannelse påstår vem? Jag har inte sett ett enda namn som kunnat föra i bevisning att det var en sådan riktad mot mig."

"Det är ju allmänt känt att det var det — vad skulle det annars vara?"

"Just det — vad skulle det annars vara. Det är en bra gissning. MEN — nu ska vi testa en sak. JAG var med, alltså är jag den enda som kan föra i bevisning, — nå utav de som har gett sig tillkänna för att ha varit där. _Jag Harry James Potter — tar mitt liv i pant på att det inte var en dödsförbannelse riktad mot mig som jag överlevde, och var det som åtminstone vad vi vet undanröjde Voldemort då, tills hur länge vet vi inte — må så ske_."

"Må så ske." Ett starkt skimmer omgav dem. "Hur är det möjligt, du lever fortfarande, vad var det då?"

"Det är inte för nu att skriva om, men skriv gärna och bekräfta min ed."

"Det ska jag göra, och för chefsredaktören ska jag visa detta i ett minnessoll. Vad kan du mer säga om det som hände då?"

"Jag var liten, och förväntas inte minnas något från då, men det är absolut säkert att Voldemort hade någon med sig, den som gav honom hemligheten om var vi fanns."

"Sirius Black. Han sitter i Azkaban för det."

"Så sägs det. Det lär finnas en avdelning på ministeriet där profetior, själaband, och giftemål registreras automatiskt, eller hur?"

"Jo — hur så?"

"Jo, en gudfar och gudmor, de ingår ett magiskt avtal att skydda och värna om den de godtar det för. Sirius Black finns noterad som min gudfar, han skulle vara död innan han skulle kunna förråda mig. DÄRFÖR, kan det inte vara han som ledde Voldemort till oss."

"Det här är ju alvarligt — hur kan det komma sig?"

"Det är jag för ung för att få reda på, flera hundra år för ung — tydligen."

"Insinuerar du på att Albus Dumbledore skulle vara inblandad i någon komplott?"

"Inseminerar inget, . . . "

"Insinuerar, inseminerar är något annat."

"Spelar mindre roll, båda orden inför något, en tanke eller något som kan utvecklas till något man hoppas på, eller hur?"

"När du säger det så — vad _inseminerar_ du?"

"En tanke. Om den _insemineras_ i en _fungerande_ hjärna borde den utvecklas till en förståelse. En förståelse som förklarar vad som hände med mig och blev mitt liv efter det."

"Du har dina förklaringar, vad är det du försöker säga utan att säga det rakt ut?"

"Att jag inte fick den uppväxt mina föräldrar avsåg att jag skulle få. Någon — förmodligen med stort inflytande, fick min far att byta från Black till Pettigrew, som hemlighållare. Någon fick en profetia, denne någon lyckades fumla avsiktligt, eller oavsiktligt, så att minst delar av det uttalade kom till Voldemorts öron. Så långt är det fakta, sen har jag inte fakta att gå på, men Dumbledore satt som högsta bas i den lagförsamling som skickade Black till Azkaban. Jag har begärt utskrift av förhören med honom, men inte fått någon respons. Jag tror att det inte finns några protokoll på det, om det ens var någon rättegång alls. Men — nu är det dags att gå till lektion — trolldryck nu."

—

Steve var även med när Harry hade lektion med sina vänner. Och även han imponerades av Harrys sätt att förklara bakgrunden till en mycket svår besvärjelse, den som gjorde en person så gott som osynlig.

När han förklarade att absolut bästa sätt att inte drabbas av något var att inte finnas på plats, och att näst bästa sätt var att om man trots det fanns på plats — att vara osynlig. Med det fanns det motivering, och när motivet var att dem han såg efter fem minuter skulle han plåga med stingrar så länge de syntes — så lyckade de alla inom den stipulerade tiden.

Efter det blev det en fyrpartsduell, Steve blev domare, och det enda tillåtna var stunner, stinger, sköld och osynlighetsbesvärjelsen de just hade lärt sig. Steve blev något förvånad när de tre valde att alla gå mot Potter inledningsvis, men då han hela tiden värjde sig utan att egentligen besvara så började han förstå att Potter kunde mer än han visade. Dessutom försvann Potter plötsligt från där han stod.

När de tre kom över förvirringen så var det Daphne som först insåg att de var tre, och två stunners och hon var ensam.

"Grattis Daphne." Kom det från ena hörnet, när en nu synlig Harry gick in på golvet.

Efter att ha väckt upp de två, fortsatte han, "Som ni såg, så klarar man sig bra om man kan komma bort från striden. Därför är det viktigt att alltid se till att man har möjligheten att _komma undan_. Några sätt kan sköta om det, transferering, flyttnyckel, och jag vill att ni ger mig ytterligare två sätt, nu söker jag inte förflyttning typ gå eller flyga kvast. Någon?"

. .

"Inte? — Steve, vad föreslår du för sätt att komma undan en ojämn kamp du inte vill förlora?"

"Jag såg dig göra något, jag vet bara inte vad, du fanns där, och det var inte någon av transferering eller flyttnyckel, om det ens skulle gå inom Hogwarts, så — nej jag är ställd."

"Tidvändare, en tingest som inte är så vida känd, och ministeriet gillar inte att det finns sådana i omlopp. Dels kan man skaffa vattentäta alibin samtidigt som man gör brott. Dessutom kan man vinna i vadslagning, Nå — om vi undviker dessa _olagliga användningar_, så kan man få _licens_ att ha och använda tidvändare. Med en sådan skulle jag ha kunnat hoppa tillbaks en timme, och gå undan för att sedan vänta in tiden. Är ni med?" Nickningar.

"Okej, nästa sak, är _mikrohopp_. Det är en form av _stoppa tiden—besvärjelse_. Samtidigt som det är en stasisbesvärjelse på omgivningen. Alltså — jag kan inte förklara det annorlunda, trots att det INTE är så. Det går ut på att så långt du ser, kan du _hoppa_, här inne, sträcker du i din tanke ut benet, men inte sätta ner det förrän det är framme vid — platsen du valt. Där _sätter du ner_ foten, och drar dig dit, momentant. Fysiskt gör du inget alls. Därför synes du inte heller göra något mer än bara försvinna. Du kan komma genom galler typ väggar och dörrar, men inte solida väggar, du måste se och det måste vara _öppen luft_, alltså inte genom glas. Däremot kan hålet vara litet. Ett öppnat fönster på tjugonde våningen, och du ser marken 300 meter bort, då kan du komma undan.

"Harry, det där har jag aldrig hört talas om förut."

"Nej, och tala inte om det utanför här heller. Därför att det är lika lätt att angripa, som att komma undan, med den typen av förflyttning. Jag skulle ha tänkt på att ta ed från dig att aldrig sprida vidare det du lär dig av mig, det glömde jag att göra, men Stev — gör en ed till mig på att aldrig missbruka det du lär dig av mig, och att inte föra _okända tekniker_ vidare."

"Okej."

— * —

Den sista oktober hade Harry sin _träff_ med Daphne, de hade talat om hur de skulle göra, ingen av dem ville ha några störande moment som _krönikören_ kunde vara, de enades än då om att han och de två övriga vännerna fick vara med. När Steve började inse vad Harry saknade och vad den dagen betydde för honom var han glad att få vara med.

Det var stilla måltid, och stillsam kontemplering över hur familjer kan ha det och snabbt mista mycket. Lev i nuet, lev, minns men lev vidare. Steve såg de fyra unga, hur tre stöttade en mycket skör ung man, som han hade börjat se Harry som, just _ung man_. Det var professor Snape som kom dit, något uppjagad.

"Har ni varit här hela kvällen?"

"JA." Svarade alla fem.

"Gray — förklara du, har de varit här inne hela tiden alla?"

"Ja, Potters föräldrar miste livet för elva år sedan och detta är hans sorgedag, medan övriga magivärlden firar, hans tre vänner har stöttat honom och jag har också funnits här hela kvällen. Inget otillbörligt har hänt, det kan jag försäkra."

"Jag litar på ungdomarna, på den punkten, men vi har en förstelnad katt, och en del talar om Slytherins arvtagare, och jag råkar tro att några vill skylla på Potter, oavsett vad som händer i Hogwarts. Därför är det ett absolut krav att veta att alla varit här hela kvällen."

"Jag förstår, jag har sett dessa fyra unga här hela kvällen Sir"

"Jag förstår, Potter, nu är det upp till dig att till mig bedyra att du inte har lämnat gruppen utan att de har kunnat se det. Jag vet att du är mästerlig på kunna komma undan alla förföljare och att oförklarligt kunna dyka upp på oväntade ställen."

"Okej Professor, jag lovar dig, jag har inte _smitit ut_ en anda gång i kväll. Kan du förklara vad som verkligen har hänt?"

"Som du vill, låt mig först bara sända ett besked till rektorn att ni fyra är inräknade och säkra." Snape sände en patronusbudbärare. "Vaktmästarens katt hittades förstelnad, och det fanns ett besked om hemligheternas kammare och att arvtagaren skulle rensa ut obehöriga från Hogwarts. Förstår du nu vad jag menar?"

"Okej, Daphne fick en kopia av Slytherins personliga anteckningsbok, för trolldrycksämnet, i julgåva av mig. Det innebär eftersom många andra vet vem hon är bekant med, så kommer ögonen att kastas på mig. Professor, det lär vara så att en av Hogwarts spöken, en ung tjej, huserar i eller nära en toalett, var det där katten hittades?"

"Vad vet du om det — och JA, det var precis utanför där."

"Hon dog, för ungefär 50 år sen, 1943 1944 nån ting, var det inte så? Rubeus Hagrid beskylldes för det. Hagrid om jag ha förstått honom rätt, har våldsamma djur som kompisar. Skulle hans djur, ha dödat flickan skulle mist halva kroppen vara demolerad och kanske uppäten, Dessutom borde hon ha sett djuret i fråga, men när jag har talat med henne, så säger hon att det enda som hände var att hon såg gula ögon – och sen var hon död. Inget av Hagrids keldjur skulle ha åstadkommit det, nej vi talar om något annat.

"Dessutom, Slytherins arvtagare, eller i vart fall avkomma i nedstigande led, arv i valv på Gringots utan kvittens var Guants, och följer vi det så kommer vi till Havblodet Tom Marvolo Riddle. Avkomma av Merope Guant gift Riddle. När vi vet att Voldemort kallar si . . . kallade sig arvtagare av Slytherin, så leder det till just denna person — Halvblodet Tom Marvolo Riddle. Men han dog 31 oktober 1981, lite efter att han mördade mina föräldrar, för idag elva år sedan.

"Eftersom han dog och jag överlevde _något_ så har rättshanteringen givit mig rätten till hans arv. Därför är jag nuvarande arvtagare. Tillbaks till Myrtle, hon dog vid åsynen av ögon, katten förstelandes där, vem ser ett samband mellan de två _åkommorna_?"

"Lång utläggning Potter — vart vill du komma?"

"Ett monster — talas det inte om ett monster? Salazar, har en notering bland trolldrycksanteckningarna att 'basiliskgift' är något han har tillgång till nu, — då alltså. Ringer det någon klocka hos någon?"

—

**EOC**


	6. Kapitel 7

*** 7 ***

"Potter — försöker du tala om att det är en basilisk lös på Hogwarts?" Harry såg att Snape var verkligt nervös nu.

"Lös — nej, basilisker skriver inte, i vart fall inte skrift vi kan läsa. Nej, basilisken står under kontroll av någon. Någon som dessutom har kontrollerat den förut, Tom Marvolo Riddle, mer känd som Voldemort."

"Du kan inte mena allvar Potter." Nu var Snape riktigt svettig.

"Det är det enda jag kan hitta som har ett konkret samband, tittar vi dessutom på det jag hörde Hagrid nämna för några dagar sedan, tuppar som var dödade. Inte stulna, inte delvis ätna, inte kammarna, klorna eller skärtfjädrar borta, nej — bara döda. Det tyder på att någon redan varit där och dödat dem, samma någon som styr basilisken."

"Potter — du verkar snabbt komma fram till vad och hur, hur kommer det sig att du vet?" Snape var inte helt säker på Potter, han kunde, och kände till, för mycket.

"Professor, "_jag Harry James Potter är inte den som vare sig kontrollerar basilisken eller den som kontrollerar den som kontrollerar basilisken — om det nu är basilisk vi har att göra med — må min magi garantera det — Må så ske."_

"Må så ske." och skimret omgav dem.

"_Lumus_"

"Så det är inte du — nu eller sedan som gjort – gör — kommer att göra, det?"

"Nej, professor, jag må ha många hemligheter att skydda, men detta är inte mitt verk."

"Kan du göra något åt det?"

"Oj, menar du på allvar att du tror mig vuxen att gå upp emot en kanske 1000 år gammal basilisk?"

"Potter. Jag är inte helt ställd bakom dörren, när jag tittade på din lektion med dina vänner, satte jag av några lyssningsbesvärjelser, du såg dem, och talade om att du gjorde besvärjelser bortom vad Hogwarts lär ut, du satte en lyssningsbesvärjelse på mig, jag skulle ha sett det göras, men jag såg det inte. Inte förrän senare, och då var jag redan i samtal med rektorn, sen sände du en godnatthälsning. Jag har inte berättat för de andra lärarna, men jag frågar dig här och nu — hur kommer det sig att du _kan_."

"Jag har — och vill ha — detta hemligt. Mor gjorde en besvärjelse över mig, med hennes offrade liv — den besvärjelsen spärrade _allt ont_ att nå mig. Voldemort gjorde något han inte räknade med, när han dödade mor. Men resultatet innebar att han splittrades i TRE separata enheter. Först splittrade han i två, en blev kvar i hans kropp, och så skulle det ha fortsatt, men den andra delen försökte ta sin boning i mig, och lyckades — _delvis_.

"Som jag sa mor hade gjort en spärr för allt ont att nå mig. Därför splittades den delen i en del helt utan ondska – den fortsatte in i mig, den andra delen förvandlade Voldemort till ett dimmoln som förvann. Åtminstone tills vidare, efter vad vi har sett. Den delen som tog sin boning i mig, har sett till att jag har överlevt hos Dursleys, trots det makabra liv jag haft där. Den har lärt mig magi — den magi som Voldemort hade lärt sig fram till den natten. När jag fick mitt acceptansbrev för Hogwarts fick jag veta allt, och med det öppnades Voldemorts minnen för mig.

"Den del av Voldi som satte sig i mig hade inte ett spår av ondska, utan gjorde allt för att lära min kropp att överleva, även när _jag_ var medvetslös. Och när den ansåg att livet var mitt att leva själv, alltså när jag klev in på Hogwarts — lämnade den mig, och jag tog farväl av det. Jag fick dock behålla minnet av det liv Tom Marvolo Riddle hade levt. Därför — Sir — vet jag. Och som du förstår av det — vet jag en hel del."

"Det var en berättelse Potter — är den dessutom sann?"

"Jag _svär_ på att det är sanning, så långt jag själv kan förstå."

"Oj, vad tänker du göra med den kunskapen?"

"Minsta — eller mesta möjligheten — beroende på hur man ser på saken. Jag har redan dödat ett av hans horcrux, jag har använt kunskaper för att lära mig saker, men jag avser inte bli en förtryckare, jag kanske kommer att agera politiskt, för allas berättigande, och eliminering av översitteri, och maktmissbruk."

"Basilisken — vad går det att göra?"

"Basilisken är inte _problemet_ Sir, Problemet är att ett horcrux har någon i sitt grepp, fast kanske inte riktigt grepp ännu, så den personen har ännu en chans att överleva, till skillnad från Quirrell som dog när Voldi lämnade honom."

"Vem kan det vara?"

"Vet inte, men jag är beredd att söka på det, och försöka ingripa."

"Gör det Potter, men gör det snabbt. Jag måste vidare, Ni tre kommer med mig, gå en bit bakom mig, lyssna till mina fotsteg, upphör de, så vänd om och spring direkt hit." Med det försvann Snape och Harrys vänner.

"Harry — menar du allvar med en 1000 år gammal basilisk?"

"Jo, det jag berättade om mors skydd, nu vet du vad som hände, men skriv inget om det ännu, inte förrän jag godkänner det — eller jag är död."

"Du är seriös nu va?"

"Ja, det är jag. Bli inte rädd nu, jag kommer att kalla fram många ormar, mängder med ormar, de kommer att finnas på många ställen i slottet, och rapportera till mig så snart vi har en situation att ta hand om, jag kommer att _jobba_ i natt, du gör bäst i att stanna här."

"Jag kan ett å annat jag också, Lockhart skriver att han kan saker, jag kan en del mer än jag skriver att jag kan. Är du säker på att jag inte kan hjälpa dig?"

"Så, du är en av dem, jag begärde en som har bra betyg bland annat i försvar, en krönikör, är inte en med bra betyg i försvar, förvandling och besvärjelser, jag visste genom ägarförmåner vad vi har för anställda på tidningen, inte för att det står skrivet på dem men personer med de betygen, som inte uppger att de hellre vill syssla med annat kan inte vara annat än några av de onämnbara. Då vet du att det är allvar det jag gör."

"Ja Potter, jag vet, och har vetat mer än jag har låtit förstå, och det du just har sagt är det bästa jag har hört på åratal. Och det besvarar ett antal frågor. Hur tänker du ta hand om den?"

"Jag vet inte ännu, galande tuppar är det klassiska, men jag kommer mest sannolikt att använda en omagisk uppfinning. Det kommer att ta lite tid att rigga upp den, och jag kommer inte att ha så mycket tid att spela med. Jag vet var den kommer att finnas, och med lite finess ska jag kunna spränga huvudet av den, med en lagom kraftig prismaladdning, det blir som en fruktansvärt kraftig kniv som slår rakt ner, men jag måste veta när den ska slå, så jag måst själv finnas där."

"Det låter farligt, vad kan jag bistå med?"

"Hmm . . . tja varför inte, du kan gruppera dig i rummet nedgången finns vid. Oavsett vem eller vad som kommer in där — slå ut det, men helst inte döda. Tänk på att Voldemort kan vara i besittning . . . sannolikt _**är**_ i besittning av kroppen, oavsett vad det är, så även en förstaårselev är att betrakta som Voldemort, så ta inga risker."

"Det låter som något jag _kan_ hjälpa till med. När?"

"Jag behöver lite tid för att fixa med grejerna."

"Du — i din ålder _skaffa_, du talade om _sprängmedel_."

"Ja, jag har läst vanliga omagiska böcker hela förra läsåret också, jo, militären har färdigt formade stänger som är formade för att klippa upp taggtrådshinder och såna saker. Så — jag behöver hitta ett förråd där det finns sånt — och stjäla lite."

"Lyckas du med det — ska jag rekommendera dig på _firman_."

"Tack, jag kan behöva ha någon som backar upp mig juridiskt."

"Du har det."

"Tack, Blunda nu." Sa Harry och koppade upp, och iväg flög han mot fönstret som var besvärjt att öppna sig för honom och Hedwig. Bara några minuter senare kom han inflygandes igen. För att åter omvandla sig tillbaks.

"Såna här, jag hänger upp en sån över där den kommer att komma fram, så har jag de här speglarna som reflekterar en laserstråle, när den bryts — smäller det. Med lite tur, är det över. Av åtta rörelsedetektorer hoppas jag att några överlever smällen och om de alla är tysta, så skickar jag in den här, en bandgående videokamera, tillsammans med fjärrkontrolerad automatkarbin. Om det låter som att den fortfarande lever, skickar jag in tupparna."

"Varför inte tupparna från början?"

"Spränger jag huvudet av den, har jag tänder och gift att ta rätt på, liksom en hel del annat. Men med tuppar, biter den sig själv, det pumpar in av dess gift i blodet. Det förstör värdet av allt som går att göra något bra av."

"Så du ser ekonomiskt på det:"

"Varför inte se en möjlighet att ta vara på värden för några miljoner — om det finns möjligheten."

"Hur i hela fridens namn kan du på ett per minuter fixa det där?"

"Dels är det kontakter, och dels en _tidvändare_"

"Så du hur har tillgång till en sån?"

"Den fanns i familjevalvet, tillsammans med familjens licens att ha den."

"Familjens? Inte en familjemedlem?"

"Familjens, jo det har något med upphovsrätter att göra, den som gjorde den första fick en familjelicens i utbyte mot att lämna över konceptet för den till ministeriet."

"Ja, jo jag har läst om det, så var det en Potter?"

"Nej, men en familj som gifte in sig i Potters, och den licensen följde med in i familjen Potter, för 475 år sedan."

"Du förvånar mig verkligen."

"Den är bra att ha."

"Du sa kontakter, något du kan gå närmare in på?"

"Vi lämnar det så länge."

"Som du vill, ska vi titta närmare på vad vi har emot oss?"

"Okej, hör du ett hasande ljud, titta ner i golvet, och skicka det starkaste du har i den riktning du hör ljudet, yttäckande eld att föredra."

"Okej, bara så du vet, det finns starka magsika besvärjelser också."

*_en flicka som luktar från den du söker kommer mot dig *_

_*Tack, hur långt bort?*_

_*en korridor bort*_

_*Tack*_

"Fort – in under här" viskade Harry och höll fram osynlighetsmanteln.

Harry såg med sin _MS_ hur Ginerva Weasley under en osynlighetsbesvärjelse kom gående mot platsen där han stod. När hon bara hade en meter kvar väste han ut _*FREEEZZZ*_

"_Finite_. Hmm, okej, där är den. Backa undan Steve, _*LAZER*_ "

Med det syntes en stråle av magisk energi komma ut ur Potters trollspö, det flög flisor och rök ur golvet och det skar rakt igenom en liten bok, och innan den kommit helt genom den hördes Voldemorts skriii samtidigt med att han med sin MS-syn såg det svarta som lämnade flickan. Harry släckte sin stråle.

"Du är full av överraskningar Potter, vad gör du nu?"

"Vänta,_*enervate*_ Ginerva hur känns det?"

"Va . . var är jag?"

"Bra, se mig i ögonen, gör inget annat, bara slappna av, det här är något vi måste göra — nu. Bra, så slappna av, bra, följ med. Bra, så — ja — där var det, tack, sakta tillbaks nu, beredd . . . så. Jo, du har varit utsatt för något otrevligt, berätta _hela_ sanningen för Professor McGonagall, redan i kväll. Kan du lova mig det?"

"Är det över?"

"Vi har lite kvar att göra, men för dig tror jag det är över."

"Är det över — så är jag innerligt tacksam, det har varit jobbigt att hålla emot."

"Du har varit stark, — föresten, är du stark nog att hålla emot ytterligare någon vecka, så vänta med att berätta. Kom till mig om du behöver prata med någon."

"Okej, tack igen."

"Så, ta det nu försiktigt tillbaks."

"Potter, det där var nytt för mig, vad var det du gjorde — med boken"

"Jag har inget bättre att förklara med än att det är ren energi, de omagiska kallar det _laser_ och jag kom underfund med att när jag matar ut energi utan att göra en besvärjelse av det blir det en stråle som skär genom allt. Det tar ganska mycket kraft att göra den, och jag vet att jag aldrig ska _förbereda_ en besvärjelse och bara vänta på att släppa ut den, för matar jag ut tillräckligt mycket, eller tillräckligt länge så tänds strålen."

"Oj, som jag säger — du är full av överraskningar, men vad var den där boken — egentligen?"

"Voldemorts första horcrux, den som flickan _Myrtle_ dog för att han skulle kunna skapa."

"Och hur kunde . . . hon ha den?"

"En sak att fråga Lucius Malfoy om — under betryggande sanningsförutsättning."

"Vet han vad det är?"

"Voldemorts minnen — visar att han hade uppgift att använda den om Voldemort försvann, det skulle ha tagit Lucius liv, och gett Voldemort en förkroppsling. Vad Lucius gjort, och inte gjort istället — och varför, vet jag inte."

—

Efter att Voldemorts horcrux var förstört var också den omedelbara faran med basiliksen förbi, därför fick Harry mer tid på sig att ordna med elimineringen av den. Det gjorde att han valde ett mindre dramatiskt sätt. En kompakt rök, återigen en detalj han stal från militären. Dels skulle det förstöra alla möjligheter för ormens luktsinne att få ut något användbart.

Han räknade med att den kompakta röken kombinerat med tårgas skulle inhibera alla böjligheter den kunde ha att se, eller lukta honom. Själv skulle han ha skyddskläder mot det, hjälmen med IR-kamera och skärm skulle ge honom det han behövde. Kamera på hjälmen, och laserstråle på vapnet, med det skulle han ha goda möjligheter att ordna det utan för stora skador på ormen men framför allt på omgivningen. Både han själv och Steve var fundersamma på att använda sprängmedel inne i den slutna underjordiska kammaren.

Tre dagar senare satte de planerna i verket, då verkade det vara enkelt. Det var över på några ögonblick efter att Harry hade kallat ut basilisken, med kommandot han hade i sitt minne. Steve stod utanför dörren och höll i repet som var bundet kring Harry, ifall han skulle behöva dras ut därifrån.

Harry fällde visiret och aktiverade röken och tårgasen, han hade redan tittat och måttat hur han skulle hålla vapnet. 60 skott, i snabb följd, efter det bytte han magasin och gjorde mantelrörelse för att vara beredd på nästa salva. Nu först tog han bort skyddet för kameran, och tände laserstrålen. Det var också nu han kom på att hans trollspölaser kanske hade fungerat.

Det han kunde se på skärmen, var framdelen av en oerhört stor orm, men den behövde lite mer så nu riktade han in sitt vapen så att laserpunkten pekade på huvudet, efter det gav han några skottsalvor, tills han var övertygad att monstret var dött. Nu tog han farm sitt trollspö och _skar_ av monstrets huvud från dess kropp. Med det skulle den vara död. Han lät vapnets pipa föra igen ögonlocken, och för säkerhets skull tittade han på dem länge och såg till att de hölls stängda.

"Du kan starta luftrenaren nu." Sa han till Steve.

..

"Det är verkligen en mastodontorm, bara skinnet, gör dig miljonär."

"Jag visste ungefär vad vi hade att vänta oss, tack vare minnena. Jag tyckte inte om att döda ett så ståtligt djur, men den styrs av Voldemort, eller de han själv styr, så tyvärr måste vi tänka på säkerheten för alla här."

"Jo, jag håller med om det, ute skulle en sån här sak vara enormt farlig, rent oövervinnerlig."

"Egentligen inte, men det skulle kräva lite resurser, och det skulle säkert ha renderat i många döda, innan vi skulle ha lyckats eliminera den. Men nu är den saken ur världen."

"Vad ska du göra med den?"

"Jag kommer att ta rätt på det som går att ta rätt på, och använda det som går att använda — på bästa sätt. Vems är det? — min. Av tre skäl. Jag _äger_ skolan, Jag är arvtagare till Slytherin, och det där var Slytherins keldjur, i verkligheten var det ett av vapnen mot de omagiska häxjägarna. Sista skälet, JAG stred mot den, även om det var en enkelsidig strid."

"Jag tänker inte protestera. Är det något mer vi behöver göra _nu_?"

"Ja, vädra ur kläderna och ta ett varmt bad."

"Nog med förslag."

—


	7. Kapitel 8

*** 8 ***

"Vad säger du Severus, är _hotet över_?"

"Jo, av det jag har förstått så är det hotet över, inte för att det var annat än ett spektakel från början, ett _bus_ som gick över styr så att säga."

"Minerva, vad har du att säga om det?"

"Inte mycket Albus, inte mer än att jag är helt övertygad om att källan till det finns i mitt elevhus, men att den eller de, som anstiftade uppståndelsen, har ertappats av någon, och dyrt och heligt lovat att inte göra om det. Faktiskt verkar det som att någon som kan göra minnesbesvärjelser har sett till att vi inte ska få veta mer om det heller. På tal om minnesbesvärjelser, har du sett den här rapporten, den kom med posten i dag."

"Vad är det?"

"Det verkar som att det i dagarna kommer att väckas åtal mot vår käre lärare i försvar. Räkna med att aurorerna är här innan lunch, för att hämta honom."

"Är det så allvarligt?"

"Värre än så, jag har gett Poppy anvisning att ta in samtliga av våra kvinnliga elever ifrån årskurs fyra och uppåt, för undersökning."

"VA?" Hördes det från de tre övriga husförestånarna.

"Ja, förhoppningsvis hittar vi färre än tre övergrepp, men jag har all anledning att misstänka att vi har minst ett fullbordat sexuellt förhållande mellan elev och lärare, med honom inblandad."

"När, och hur, fick du veta det?"

"Sent i går kväll, det var fru Bones på aurorkontoret som bad mig se till att han inte lämnar Hogwarts förrän hon och några av hennes aurorer hunnit förbereda ett tillslag. Det är en allvarlig anklagelse, och den kan inte lämnas — som vissa gjorde för tolv år sedan."

"Vad hände då?" Undrade Filius.

"En fågel har viskat i mitt öra att en rektor i en skola för magikunniga avskedade en lärare därför att läraren hade otukt med unga pojkar. Och — jag har skrivit ner det på rätt många ställen — ifall jag tappar minnet av det, så kan jag läsa om det igen."

"Det är länge sedan nu Minerva."

"Ja – Albus, länge sedan enligt många — men inte glömt, och den här herren, ska inte komma undan utan att aurorerna röjer i ärendet."

"Då, är det hög tid att ni går till era lektioner, för de börjar snart." Sa Rektorn efter att han hade haft elevhusföreståndarna på ett extramöte.

—

"Så där såg det ut Potter, ingen vill göra sak av det, Minerva _vet_ och hon vet också, att hotet verkligen är över."

"Varför skyddar du mig bland dem nu?"

"Jag har valt sida, jag är inte på din sida — officiellt, men Albus Dumbledore, fiskar i lite för grumliga vatten. Jag tror inte han är en av _Hans_ män, eller att _Han_ är under Dumbledore, men jag tror inte att Albus verkligen vill eliminera den gruppen."

"Kan du fördjupa dig i det?"

"Det ligger långt bak i tiden, men två bröder kan slåss genom livet, men de är bröder, och kommer inte att döda varandra. Det är inte brödraskap, men det är något de har gemensamt, och genom att de har det gemensamt, så är det just något de har gemensamt. Hitler och Stalin var två diktatorer, på vardera sidan i ett krig, de skickade trupper mot varandra, men de två kunde prata civiliserat över ett konferensbord. Alltså, båda sidor sätter in sina trupper, men de undviker att själva mötas — förstår du vad jag menar?"

"Att de två — samlar sina trupper, ock låter fotfolket göra skitjobbet?"

"Nåt i den stilen, men båda vill naturligtvis vinna."

"Men att vinna betyder att; _nu är det över — vad ska jag göra nu_? Är det, det du menar för Dumbledore?

"Nåt i den stilen ja. Hur långt har du kommit med Gilderoy?"

"Amelia har fått allt material, inklusive en del härifrån. Hon vill inte att det kommer i tidningen förrän det är rättslig sak av det."

"Jag har en elev som propsar på att jag ska tillåta han att _få rörelsefrihet_ som han kallar det. Han tror han vinna status på ifall han får utklassa dig i duell, vad säger du om det?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Rätt på första."

"Påminn honom om reglerna, i det kan du antyda att eftersom jag är sisten i min ätt, så är det familjeduell, det innebär hans familj mot min — ifall han insisterar på det."

"Du mot Lucius Malfoy?"

"Det, om jag godtar det så. Men det kan även bli att han _splittar_ familjen Malfoy och Draco blir sin egen familj, med det tar han ungefär halva familjeetablissemanget från Lucius, och det står mot Potters. Det är en lite udda process, prejudikat på det finns 1323, McGorve som duellerade Leeroy — och förlorade. Draco utmanar mig formellt — jag bestämmer då jag accepterar duellen ifall det är så att han måste splitta först, eller jag går upp mot Lucius. Vet han det — då är det ok."

"Har du en chans mot Lucius?"

"Ifall jag måste — så jo."

"Snape, ursäkta att jag säger något, men på vilken sida i sörjan finns du _egentligen_?"

"Inget för media."

"Utanför protokollet."

"För ett fritt samhälle, med allas rätt till att bemötas utifrån sina egna färdigheter. Tyvärr är vi inte där."

"Det var ett diplomatiskt svar, så jag frågar igen, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ministeriet, eller Potter?

"Min egen sida, den där det ger mig bästa förutsättningar för att överleva. Jag har inga illusioner att ha annat än en assistentuppgift i någon av sidorna. Den enda som inte verkar utnyttja mig är Potter. Så för tillfället gagnar den sidan mig bäst."

"Säljer du ut honom till de andra, om det skulle gagna dig?"

"Att sälja ut Potter — gagnar inte mig, men en del saker som ändå kommer fram, nån annan väg, kanske några dagar senare, kan det gagna mig om det kommer fram från mig. Men — det är inga avgörande saker. Och DU? Är du mer än ordbajsare?"

"Det var också en titel på mitt jobb, låt oss säga så här. Det sätt jag framför personer omkring Potter, kan ha betydelse för deras framtid, beroende på vem som styr — i framtiden."

"Jag tror jag förstår, men du själv, sitter i hans knän — eller hur?"

"Jag har ett jobb att göra, och det har gett mig insyn i något jag inte visste innan. Mitt jobb, är att forma Potters ord och tankar så att allmänheten kan komma förbi det den har matats med genom åren. Det kan sedan ge vår hjälte en ärlig framtid. Men det verkar som att allas vår framtid finns på hans axlar."

"Jag finns här jag också. Men tack professor, för att jag fick se minnet från mötet, det var dock inga nyheter."

"Inte ens om min företrädare?"

"De sa inte så på mötet, men jag förstod vem det var — och minns att jag har Voldis minnen, det var han som nyttjade den informationen mot Sluggan."

"Är du fågeln som viskade i Minervas öron, Potter?"

"Nej, men jag kanske tipsade _fågeln_."

"Det är snart jul — igen, bara lite mer än en månad, Greengrass har frågat mig om jag tror du kan komma till dem under juluppehållet. Vad tror du om det?"

"Framför det så att jag sannolikt skulle uppskatta det, men att det finns för många viljor som har synpunkter, och att genomföra det skulle väcka för många sovande drakar. Sommaruppehållet, avser jag finnas i USA, jag tar mig dit själv, men det är inte helt fel att nämna att det borde finnas en möjlighet att göra något gemensamt där – en tid."

"Okej, God natt."

—

Lockhart hade hämtats bara någon timme efter extramötat rektorn hade haft med husföreståndarna, med det blev det extra arbeta för lärarna, Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall och Dumbledore som delade på den tjänsten tills de kunde hitta en ersättare.

Draco väntade med att begära duell mot Potter, han hade förstått att även om han skulle vinna över Potter så skulle han mycket väl kunna förlora sitt eget hus, och därmed status. För naturligtvis var han av den övertygelsen att han dels skulle vinna, men att huset Malfoy var vida överlägset Huset Potter. Att Potter skulle välja att duellera hans far fanns inte i Dracos tankevärld.

Draco hade fått lite besked hemifrån, och Harry som kontinuerligt använde _Rummet_ för att skaffa sig information hade fått veta Dracos resonemang, han fick dessutom veta att det inte skulle dröja många dagar innan Dracos far skulle komma som lärare.

Men Harry planerade mer för juluppehållet, och därmed julgåvor. Han lät rummet presentera alla lärarnas första insortering som elev till Hogwarts. Minnet av det satte han till en kristallflaska för var och en av dem. Det var en gratis, men personlig gåva, som dessutom vittnade om möjligheter. Han skulle inte själv stå som givare naturligtvis.

Blaise skulle få ett trolldryckskabinett, det var en mycket exklusiv anordning som hade utrymme för _hur mycket som helst_, av ingredienser, och när den köptes som _de'lux_, så var den komplett utrustad. Harry kompletterade den dessutom med lite han skördat från basilisken.

Tracey skulle få ett bokkabinett, det påminde om trolldryckskabinettet, men det var mer för en författare, eller en forskare, som behövde tillgång till tusentals böcker och möjlighet att sortera sina pergament i många olika fack. Han kompletterade den med _Hogwarts innan och utan_, årgång _1023_.

Han valde att ta med mycket av det han hade skördat från basilisken, och _rummet_ försåg honom med de hantverkare han behövde, liksom en modell av mottagaren _Daphne själv_, på så sätt kunde hantverkarna göra bästa möjliga, och snyggast möjliga, beklädnad av skinn från basilisken, men på ett sådant sätt att det skulle passa henne även genom kommande år. Det blev en komplett uppsättning, dels som Hogwarts skoluniform, men även för allmänt bruk.

Han lät rummet värdera den uppsättningen plagg, och blev något förvånad, 58'653 Galleons. Han funderade om det kanske var _lite mycket_ att at emot, men han hade ju inte lagt ut ett enda mynt på det, så det fick fortsätta.

När han ändå höll på lät han rummet göra en _stridsbeklädnad_ till honom själv och en till Steve, det ingick redan en sådan i Daphnes set.

Privat, skulle Snape få en blandad uppsättning ingredienser från basiliksken också, det skulle vara utanför de övriga lärarnas vetskap.

Hans nästa present skulle slå ner som en bomb i magivärlden, när den hade verkat ut.

"Black, du har fått ett brev, du får ursäkta men bestämmelserna säger att vi måste granska det innan du kan få det, därför är det öppet." Sa vakten och höll fram ett stycke pergament.

Sirius tog emot det och läste,

_Bäste Sirius Black,_

_Du kanske minns mig, Harry Potter, jag råkade se min familjs verkliga förrädare, och jag har låtit ett flertal av dem visas för allmänheten — för ungefär ett år sedan. Dessutom fick en på aurorkontoret minnet av ett förhör med Pettigrew. Jag hoppades de skulle vidta korrekta åtgärder, men det verkar inte som det har skett._

_Svär vid marodörernas heligaste valspråk, på att du är oskyldig._

_God Jul_

_HP_

"Tack." sa han och så neutralt han kunde skickade han pergamentet till det som var några gamla tidningar som var det enda han hade, Fudge brukade komma in på sommaren och stressa honom, då kunde han lämna en tidning, mer för att visa honom vad han skulle sakna.

"Ska du inte svära på att du är oskyldig också?"

"Jag tyckte det såg ut som att Harry nu vet att jag är oskyldig, så nu behöver jag inte oroa mig för att den verkliga förrädaren går fri."

"GOD JUL Black" Sa vakten med mer hånskratt som underton med vänligt tonfall.

Sirius satte sig ner, väntade en stund innan han åter tog upp pergamentet, och började;

_Jag svär på att jag inte är ute för att skapa annat än upptåg, _

_Jag Paddfoot svär inför Prongs att jag är oskyldig._

_Moony — för helsike jag ÄR oskyldig._

_Oh –_

_Vi — Paddfoot, Prongs, Moony och Wormtail_

_En för alla — alla för en._

_Ner med Slytherins _

_Ner med Snivillius_

_Därför att jag är oskyldig._

—

'Där var den tack.'

_Sirius,_

_Det finns viljor som inte vill släppa ut dig, så om du kommer ut — kommer du att dödas under flyktförsök, även om du går med bundna händer mellan 10 aurorer, så lita inte på dem._

_Du kommer att få — det har jag kontrollerat, ett julpaket, från mig. Jag är den enda som får ge dig något tydligen. Det enda jag får ge dig är något som förbrukas direkt — mat._

_Så det blir lite _julmat_, hoppas de släpper igenom något, det som ser slibbigt ut är lufisk, det är någon svensk variant av tillredd torkad fisk, du kanske kan äta den med sugrör, det är därför att de tillagar den på fel sätt, men det är inte det viktigaste, det finns en vit sås, i den finns hela kryddpepparkorn._

_Sannolikt kommer du att övervakas när du äter, peta in dessa kryddpepparkorn under tungan, och behåll dem där, du behöver spara minst fem stycken._

_Sen när de har gått, så ska du se till att det har gått minst tre timmar, placera alla utom ett pepparkorn på dig så att du kommer åt dem senare, det femte, ser du till att finns framme för nu är det dags för Paddfoot att träda in._

_Paddfoot TUGGAR ett pepparkorn och med det kommer Paddfoot efter ett par minuter att bli nästan lika form som lutfisken var. Du kan tränga dig ut genom nästan vad som helst, men se till att du sitter ihop. Det håller i ungefär tre timmar. Skulle du behöva upprepa det kan du göra det EN gång ytterligare, se till att du är ute nära vattnet efter det._

_Nu är det Sirius Black som ska tugga nästa pepparkorn, det ger samma effekt som gälgräs, men håller i sex timmar, det kan göras tre gånger. Tillsammans är det 24 timmar._

_Det är därför du behöver fem pepparkorn, fler gör ingen effekt. MEN — och det är viktigt, för att detta ska fungera MÅSTE du ha ätit lutfisken och så mycket som möjligt, men minst fem matskedars mängd, en per pepparkorn._

_Skulle du vara vid havet efter ett korn, så kan Sirius göra nästa moment, en, två eller tre gånger, och Paddfoot har en gång kvar, den kan göras mellan eller efter de gånger Sirius använder sitt. Skulle du mot all förmodan inte använda fem pepparkorn, var noga med att PADDFOOT vilar stilla och på ett väderskyddat ställe där inga nyfikna kan tränga sig på, efter tjugofyra timmar, kommer restverkan som inte nyttjats att resultera i en mycket dålig känsla, räkna med kräkningar och mycket dåligt allmäntillstånd — men det går över. Har du använt alla fem, så är det ingen restverkan. Det här är lite ifall du inte skulle få äta utan ifall vakterna äter av det istället för att ge dig._

_Sen när du är ute, sök dig till Stonybrek:_

_(N 59° 31' 18.78'' W 1° 38' 14.61'')_

_Där står resterna av en gammal rostig traktor, sök på insidan av högra bakhjulet, där kommer du att hitta en krympt ryggsäck, säg PRONGS så kommer den att bli större, och du hittar ett trollkarlstält i den, samt en flyttnyckel som tar dig till södra Spanien, och när du är där ser du till att ha havet på vänstra sidan, bara gå framåt så kommer du strax till en campingplats. I ryggsäckens toppficka hittar du ett pass, och de pengar du behöver. Ta in på den campingen, så ses vi där någon av dagarna kring nyår._

_Bläcket på brevet innehåller av mitt blod, vira ihop brevet till en så tunn tub du vara kan, med det har du ett mycket svagt trollspö, SVAGT, men tillräckligt för att kunna klara dig till traktorn, i termosfickan på ryggsäcken finns ett urval av trollspön som du kan välja bland._

_Prongs Junior_

—

Julmorgonen överraskade Harry avsevärt, han fick julklappar, ganska många dessutom. Av Daphne fick han något han inte förstod förrän han läste texten. Det var ett trollspöfodral att ha vid handleden, den var inte mer än sex centimeter, och ändå kunde den innehålla trollspön som var sex gånger dess storlek. Den hade plats för tre prollspön, som kallades fram beroende på hur de var insatta, först in sist ut, därmed var sist in först ut. Dessutom syntes den inte för de som inte visste om den. Harry förstod att det var en utmärkt hjälp för honom.

Av Blaise och av Tracey han böcker. Lärarna hade lärt sig läxan från föregående år, och avstod att ge något detta år, dock fick han något han uppskattade av Severius, det innehöll ett följebrev;

_Potter,_

_Jag såg att du har ett minnessoll, här är minnen, kopierade minnen visserligen, men de är ändå minnen._

_Du bör först titta på dem i minnessollet, efter det kan du assimilera in dem till dig själv. På det sättet har du först ett minne av hur du har sett det, efter det har du det mer stabiliserat. Efter att du har övat en del, har du kunskap motsvarande magistercertifikat, i mitt ämne._

_Du hittar 25 kristallflaskor med minnen, numrerade 1 – 25, var noga med att de kommer i ordning. Nämn aldrig om detta för någon, behöver du någon gång referera till hur du har lärt dig, så har du LÄST det. När du har implementerat detta så har du kunskapen, men inte vanan — även om det i dig kommer att uppfattas så. Därför måste du vara försiktig när du första gången gör viktiga brygder, kanske även göra en testbrygd först innan du gör den som ska användas._

_Lycka till_

_Och återigen — detta har aldrig hänt_

_S.S._

_P.S._

_Högst en per dygn, och bered dig på att vila minst 3 timmar efter varje implementering._

Harry tittade på boxen med flaskor, han förstod också den oerhörda vikten av gåvan, att få något så otroligt, av SNAPE dessutom, men han skulle vara noga med hur han hanterade det.

Hans brev, till Sirius, kunde inte ha några ytterligare besvärjelser på sig, därför visste han inte om Sirius kunde _öppna_ meddelandet, eller om han låg och spydde, eller om vakterna spydde. Det skulle dröja upp till ett dygn innan besvärjelsen vid traktorn skulle ge besked, ifall Sirius hade kommit dit.

Medan han satt och funderade på vad han skulle göra flög Hedwig in, i klorna hade hon två sorkar, den ena släppte hon ner i Harrys famn, medan hon satte igång att äta den ena själv. Harry kunde inte annat än gå över i sin uv-form, och göra henne sällskap. Efter det flög de båda ut, och nu flög de norrut, Harry ledde dem mot Stonybrek, han ville se om Sirius kom. Dessutom var det fina fält att jaga sork på där.

"Sirius, är det verkligen du?"

"Harry?"

"Ja, hur är det, du är sen."

"Du förvarnade att jag skulle må dåligt — det var bara förnamnet. Jag kunde bara rädda tre korn, jag behövde två för att komma ut, hade en kvar till havet. Det var nära att jag inte hade klarat mig i land. Men fy-för-den-lede så jag spydde sedan, men nu är jag här. Tack."

"Här, här är ryggisen, välj ut det av trollspöna som passar dig bäst. Här — ta några bitar Pizza, du behöver mat, och energidryck. Sen drar vi till Spanien." Harry visslade och strax landade Hedwig på hans axel.

Sirius var hungrig, det insåg han när han fick _riktig_ mat i munnen, men han var inte van att äta så mycket, därför blev måltidsrasten kort. Och en flyttnyckling senare byttes den iskalla Nordsjöns böljor ut mot Medelhavet, som inte heller var så badvänligt denna årstid. De lämnade hörnet inne vid stenmuren där de hade materialiserats för att börja gå.

Harry hade naturligtvis redan varit där, han visste att de hade ungefär 600 meter att gå längs stranden innan de kom till Camping Don Cactus. Till Harrys glädje hade de fått ett återbud på en av campingstugorna, och Harry hade lyckats komma med så han var högt upp på kölistan. Därför kunde de checka in i den 9'e bungalowen på vänster sida.

Egentligen Skulle Sirius bo själv, men bungalows hyrdes ut per antal bäddar, och den som var ledig var en fyrabäddars, därför kostade den 110 Euoro — per natt, och det skulle inte bli någon rabatt för långtidshyra, förrän flera dagar in i januari, och då skulle priset också gå ner till lågsäsongspris 85 euro, men dessutom skulle det bli 70 procents rabatt, genom att de hyrde stugan i mer än en månad.

Harry hade bokat den hela året men hade inte varit så snabb att förhandla pris, då han var ivrig att få hyra in sig. Alternativet var ju att bo i tält. Att ta in ett besök i ett trollkarlstält var inte att rekommendera ifall det skulle bli besök av _vanligt folk_. Han hade även med möjligheten att köpa, eller hyra ett hus på längre tid, som alternativ.

—

"Harry, när började du planera för detta?"

"Vänta lite, först ska vi packa upp och ordna för en ordentlig middag. När jag inte hörde något om att ministeriet gjorde rätt för sig i ditt fall så började jag planera för göra något själv. Det här, började ta form under hösten sen tog det lite mer än en månad att få igenom att jag fick bjuda dig på en måltid som skulle få dig att _må pyton_. En på ministeriet skulle vara den som testade maten nån dag innan. Tur de lämnade kvar några av pepparkornen."

"Så du menar att de lät dig bjuda mig på det där — därför att de visste att jag skulle spy ner mig?"

"Ja — jag hade ett litet samtal med Fudge, om att jag ville åsamka den som orsakade mina föräldrars död, något jag kunde göra utan att drabbas av _lagföring_ på grund av misshandel. När jag förklarade så log han. Men han ville ha en som testade det innan det blev slutligt godkänt. Och den ur hans livvakt som blev testaren både spydde och sket ner sig. Därför gick han med på att släppa igenom det."

"Jösses, jo jag hade brist på två pepparkorn, och jag mådde illa av det."

"Jag vet, ett papparkorn tar udden av det värsta, och därför att de testat och godkänt den tror de inte heller att min julgåva kan ha hjälpt dig komma ut. Jag trodde däremot inte att jag kunde få hyra en av stugorna här, det var kö för jultiden, men en bit in i januari kunde jag boka nästan vilken jag ville. Men vi ska också se ifall vi ska köpa ett hus någonstans, här. Men under sommarlovet kommer jag att vara i norra Europa, eller i USA."

"Tack ändå för att du hjälpte mig komma ut Harry. Hur går det för dig?"

"Det går faktiskt bättre än befarat, slå inte knut på svansen nu, men jag är — på sätt å vis, vän med Snape. Han är det som buffrar mot Dumbledore, som jag INTE litar på. Hogwarts har hjälpt mig oerhört mycket. Jag har dessutom en klar o-vän i Gryffindor dit jag sorterades — som sista alternativ, till Minervas förskräckelse. Hatten villa ha mig i turordning Slytherin, dött lopp mellan Kråkor och Baggar, därför propsade jag på Lejonen, men har straffat ut mig därifrån, så jag är _husneutral_."

"Att lura Fudge att hjälpta dig att få ut mig — är ett bus värdig den bästa, och sniket värd en Slytherin. Men naturligtvis är du en Gryffindor Harry. — Din far, din mor och de före din far — var alla Gryffindor."

"Sirius — jag är inte far, jag är inte farfar. Enda möjligheten att _överleva_ i det England, vilket innebär England Wales, Skottland och räkna även in Irland, är att vara _sniken_, planerande, och slug. Jag behöver inte vara _falsk_, men jag är FALSK, däremot inte falsk i ond bemärkelse."

"Harry — ?"

"Det är en lång historia, jag vet det mesta om den, strunt i hur. Här är ett och ett halvt års The Profet, läs speciellt Steves krönikor, om Pojken-som-överlevde. Han är kloss med mig, men har ledigt nu. Han kommer att fortsätta följa mig under vårterminen. Jag har avskedat TVÅ lärare, naturligtvis via ombud på samma sätt som Dumble gör. — Efter jul, kommer det att hända saker."

"Kan du berätta?"

"Lucius Malfoy, kommer att ersätta den som arresterades i slutet av november, det innebär att han kommer att försöka få mig förödmjukad av hans son Draco. Alltså på så sätt att han kan hävda att det är undervisning. Draco är nästan framme vid att utmana mig, på duell enligt hmmm . . tror det är 1423 års prejudikat, , , nä — 1323 är det. Alltså, Draco utmanar mig på _trollkarsduell_. Jag accepterar och svarar att vi tillämpar prejudikatet från 1323, det innebär att han tar med ungefär hälften av huset Malfoy till ett nytt självständigt hus. Med det är familjen Malfoy, i det läget arvslös. Jag utduellerar honom, han dör och jag vinner hans del."

"Går han med på det?"

"Jag vet inte, men det är läget just nu, han överväger det. Nå — om det händer blir Lucius FLY FÖRBANNAD, och kanske direkt angriper mig, eller utmanar mig. I båda fallen tappar han tjänsten som lärare, och i första fallet, blir han magilös, därför att han som lärare direkt i hämnd angriper en elev. I andra fallet, tappar han jobbet, eftersom en lärare inte får utmana en elev, men jag har i det läget accepterat. När duellen ska börja, så är Lucius en AVSKEDAD lärare, inget vidare status det inte. Om duellen kan äga rum inom 30 dagar från att den begärdes har Lucius endast så mycket magikraft att det motsvarar en normalelev, just på grund av att han är AVSKEDAD på det sättet. Det har med att han inte får vara högre än en medelelev just genom att han som lärare utmanade en elev. Så det jag är upp emot är inte mer än en annan elev."

"Harry — du ÄR sniken. Men jag tror jag börjar gilla det."

"Vi är inte där ännu, Snape _gillar_ mig, nä — han HATAR mig, men har så mycket respekt att han stödjer mig. Han kanske hatar att uppskatta mig, men jag har honom på min sida. Därför att han vet att han har bästa förutsättningen för sig själv i en framtid där vare sig Dumbledore, Ministeriet eller Voldi är maktfaktorn."

"Ska du efterträda _den-du-vet_?"

"Bara det att du frågar om det gör mig besviken, men NEJ, om du menar att jag ska mörda och tortera oskyldiga, men JA, om du menar att jag avser genomföra förändringar och vara aktiv när det gäller att ta beslut, och kanske genomdriva dem med _bestämdhet_. Dock, på lagligt sätt. Även om jag måste se till att jag får igenom de lagar jag behöver."

"En farlig väg Harry."

"Makt korrumperar — ja. Se bara på Fudge, och Dumbledore. Jag är på god väg att eliminera Voldi, jag har fyra mot noll på honom, fråga inte om vad och hur — inte ännu."

"Vad har du för planer på den närmaste framtiden?"

"Tre saker; A, du ska vila upp dig, och undvika att visa dig för Fudge och hans gäng. B, jag ska ha ut Bellatrix — för att hon har en sak jag måste ha. Det har högre prio, än att Slingersvans ska dö — efter att han har erkänt officiellt. Men det är C, på den listan. Allt bygger på fundamentet att DU, lever och mår någorlunda bra."

"Du uppträder mognare och mer vuxet än din ålder — vem är du och vad har du gjort med den äkta Harry?" Sa Sirius med en antydan av rädsla i rösten.

"Den Harry du kände — dog, för lite mer än elva år sedan. Jag vaknade upp, kan man säga, när Hogwarts acceptansbrev kom. Tiden däremellan, var ett helvete. Visst har du haft ett sådant där du har varit — mitt var annorlunda men det var under den tid jag var som mest sårbar, så jag blev tvungen att växa upp fort — för att överleva. Så söker du den Harry du minns, så gör du bäst i att leva vidare själv, med bara minnen på den Harry du minns."

"Det var inte så jag menade, faktiskt — allt är nytt för mig, jag är så jäkla glad att vara ute, och jag har så mycket att _ta igen_."

"Ta igen det _försiktigt_, jag har en plats där jag är — och ska vara, och det är inte här. Du har tidningarna, läs igenom dem, lär dig spanska, och börja om härifrån, så ska vi fixa det. Vi se . . . Föresten , jag blir kvar några timmar ytterligare, för att fixa med maten, och i morgon ska jag gå med dig till butiken så du får de mesta okända överstökat. Och sänd inga brev med ugglor till mig på Hogwarts — Albus Dumbledore läser dem, innan jag hinner få dem."

"De enda brev jag tillåter komma den vägen är de som jag vill att han ska läsa — falska brev naturligtvis. Blir det känt att du skriver till mig så räkna med att jag kommer att ansättas av både honom och ministeriet. Tills vidare behöver jag ha Fudge på gott humör mot mig."

—

Harry gjorde några ursäkter att gå runt på Campingen och titta, Han passade på att göra snabba återbesök i tid och på Hogwarts, bara för att visa sin närvaro där. Andra dagen gick de den kilometer som behövdes för att komma till La Chucha, eller Carchuna eller den dubbla sträckan till Calahonda, som var de tre ställen nära, men skulle han till butiker och andra serviceställen, så var Motril bättre, men det låg å andra sidan flera kilometer bort — väster ut. Ett par cyklar hyrdes raskt. En motordriven cykel skulle Sirius investera i senare.

Efter att Harry hade installerat Sirius, så skulle han komma på regelbundna besök. Men Sirius var tvungen att förstå att Harrys plats var på Hogwarts, och hans egen uppgift var att arbeta upp en kondition och mental funktion som Azkaban hade tagit av honom. De kom också fram till att Sirius skulle försöka få tillfälligt jobb i något av växthusen, det skulle ge honom en legal orsak att vara där.

—


	8. Kapitel 9

/Som tack för en trevlig feadback bygger vi på med nästa kapitel.

*** 9 ***

Lediga dagar försvinner snabbt när man har trevligt eller mycket att göra, för att hinna med att vara både på Hogwarts och på Campingen med Sirius gjorde Harry tredubbla dygn med hjälp av sin tidvändare. Utöver Sirius och Hogwarts så konsumerade han minnesstudier, och övade trolldryckstillverkning, läste lagar, och inte minst tog fram och förberedde dokument _ifall_ Draco var så dum att han utmanade honom.

Han hittade ett kryphål för Draco att backa ur på ifall inte det redan var tilltäppt. Draco var minderårig, och därför kunde INTE Harry tillämpa prejudikatet ifall inte en målsman eller ministeriets registeravdelning redan hade godkänt det. Därför blev det förhandlingar, och övertalningar, men innan det var dags att återvända till Hogwarts, hade Harry dokumentet klart, med Dracos namn, ministeriets sigill, det saknade endast Dracos signatur med en blodskontraktspenna.

Men det blev åter slut på ledigheten, och därmed rullade rutinen igång igen, och det blev som Harry hade förstått.

"Välkomna tillbaks från en vad jag förstår önskad ledighet, Hogwarts styrelse har beslutat att tillsätta den vakanta tjänsten som lärare i försvar med en av dem själva, Lucius Malfoy, välkommen."

Appolder bröt ut från Slytherins bord, men i övrigt var det sparsamt, de hade lärt känna unge Draco, och detta var ännu en _Malfoy_. Men dagarna var igång, och med det var det schemalagda timmar. Och det blev dags för första konfrontationen. Steve hade tillsammans med Harry valt att inte konfrontera Lucius Malfoy i lektionssalen, de skulle använda minnessoll för att gå igenom eventuella händelser i efterhand.

"Femton poäng från Gryffindor för opassande klädsel Potter." Sa Lucius så snart dörren hade stängts.

"Naturligtvis, _Sir_."

"Tio poäng ytterligare för uppstudsighet." Harry förblev tyst.

"Inget att säga nu?" Fortsatte Lucius.

"Absolut inte Sir, det är lärarens privilegium att forma sina lektioner, och bestämma hur det ska vara, _Sir_."

"Just det, ni har haft en del problem med tidigare lärare i tjänsten. De har visst inte varit så _kompetenta_, eller hur — _Potter_."

"Som jag har förstått det har vi fått det bästa styrelsens kompetens har kunnat ge oss, _Sir_."

"VET HUT — femtio poäng från Gryffindor — Potter."

"Tack Sir."

"Driver du med mig — Potter?"

"Det är inte utan att det verkar så Sir. Själv har jag dock en annan uppfattning om det _Sir_."

"Och det skulle vara?"

"Hur lång tid det skulle ta innan din verkliga status besannas, och det tog visst inte mer än tre sekunder."

"Förklara dig."

"HAT – Sir, ditt HAT gentemot mig. genomsyrar ditt agerande till den grad att du inte fungerar i den roll du har satt dig själv i. Voldemort i Quirrel var till och med bättre lärare än du verkar vara. Du har redan förstört sex minuter lektionstid, du har _försökt_ ta 75 poäng från Gryffindor genom mig. Eftersom jag även officiellt nu är husneutral så resulterar det i att alla felaktigt tagna poäng GER huset det dubbla antalet poäng, så därför tackar jag på Gryffindors vägnar för de 150 poängen."

"Det fixar vi lätt — 150 poäng bort för . . . Granger, för ovårdat hår. Varför ler du fortfarande Potter?"

"Du GAV just Gryffindor ytterligare 300 poäng, genom att du obefogat försökte straffa någon, nu är vi uppe i 10 minuter förstörd lektionstid. Det kan vara dags att börja UTBILDA oss, annars kanske jag måste skriva till styrelsen att vi har fått ännu ett bottenskrap."

"VET HUT. Nå, kanske lika bra att se vad ni har lärt er på de tre terminerna. Duell Potter — Draco."

"Sir, ska vi använda _enbart_ det lärarna här lärt oss, eller det vi även lärt oss själva."

"I en duell Potter, då använder man det man kan."

"Sir — Du är huvudperson för familjen Malfoy, jag är huvudperson för familjen Potter, du sätter sin avkomma att göra duell mot mig det ser jag som en skymf mot min status, Ska det vara _DUELL_, ska den vara på lika villkor. För DUELL, betyder i det läget en duell med familjeäran. Draco har ingen familjeära att duellera om, såvida han inte utmanar mig själv och signerar det här dokumentet. Då — men inte förrän då. Är han en motståndare värdig huset Potter."

"Vad är det där?"

"Jag har förväntat mig att Draco skulle utmana mig, så jag läste på lite. Skriver han på detta dokument så är det en begäran att duellera mig på familjeära, och då har han fått lite av familjen Malfoy, att ha på sitt bord. Annars — sir, ser jag det inte annat än en skymf mot mitt hus, en sak som renderar dig två månaders löneavdrag om jag för upp det till rektorns nivå — vilket jag naturligtvis måste göra."

"Draco — är det så?"

"Ja Far, jag har längtat efter att tvåla dit honom länge."

"Då så — har du chansen."

"Tack Far."

"Kontraktet kräver en blodskontraktspenna Malfoy, här är en." Sa Harry och höll fram den, Draco tittade på sin far, som nickade. Han skrev på, och dokumentet flammade i violetta nyanser, lyfte sig själv och delade sig och försvann men efterlämnade två kopior, en till dem vardera.

"Det ni har sett hända är att Draco nu inte längre är en Malfoy, utan en med eget namn — vilket det nu blir. Han är dessutom myndigförklarad av ministeriet. Han äger hälften av Gården Malfoy, samt hälften av det Familjen Malfoy ägde. Det är ett prejudikat från 1323 som används där en ej myndig person brinner av iver att utmana en jämnårig, som genom olika händelser råkar vara myndig. Det stämmer in på Draco och mig. Ministeriet har i förväg godtagit och godkännt Draco Malfoys begäran _ifall_ den skulle komma. Och den kom. Därför heter Draco nu inte längre Malfoy, och är inte heller längre arvtagare i huset Malfoy."

"VA?" Utropade Draco, Lucius såg mycket förvirrad ut.

"Så, eftersom du ville få den här duellen avklarad — så snart som möjligt så kan vi stöka undan den genast, jag förutsatte att du vill ha reglerna att _'allt går'_ därför är det så, men om du inte känner för det kan vi begränsa det till vad du känner för."

"Det där ska du få ångra Potter."

"Vinner du — så äger du allt jag äger nu, det är ju det du vill — eller hur?"

"Jo, men . . . "

"Då så, vinner jag — är du död."

"Bered sig på att DÖ Potter."

"Professor, det är din uppgift att ordna duellens attribut, Sir."

"Inta era platser, . . . börja på tre, ETT — TVÅ — TRE"

I samma ögonblick Lucius sa tre, började Draco med en dödsförbannelse, Harry lät den komma för att bara stiga åt sidan medan han själv koncentrerade sig på att placera ett antal _stinger_, och satte dem där benen delade sig. Och Draco SKREK.

"JÄVLA POTTER DÖ – _**Avada kedavra**_," medan den var på väg sände Harry ytterligare stingrar — till samma ställe, och steg själv undan dödsförbannelsen. Draco orkade inga fler dödsförbannelser, de hade tagit det mesta av honom, det blev en svag skärbesvärjelse _dih-FIN-doe_."

"_**Protego**_", Svarade Harry högt med, men utan att det hördes lade han till _reflexusmaximus_. Och hans sköld reflekterade skärbesvärjelsen med flerfaldigad styrka och till allas häpnad klövs Draco mitt itu, från hjässan till bendelningen, och halvorna föll åt ut var sida, medan blod och inälvor vällde ut på golvet.

"Oj, klara han inte sin egen besvärjelse, ynkligt." Kommenterade Harry, medan den vita färgen fördjupades i Lucius Malfoys ansikte, Harry såg rörelsen.

"_avada kedavra_" hördes knappt, men Harry märkte att det låg _känsla_ bakom orden, och energiknippet var imponerande kraftfullt. Men Harry blev tvungen att med kraft fösa undan tre elever som annars skulle ha drabbats bakom honom. För, sett från Lucius plats fanns det elever bakom Harry. Och det fanns ingen tid att förlora,

"_de-__PREE__-moh_" Sa Harry och pekade på Lucius Bröstkorg. Där ett stort hål uppstod, ja bröstkorgen rent ut sprängdes upp, och resterna av Lucius segnade ned.

"Daphne, hämta professor Snape, be honom kalla på Direktör Bones, med en grupp aurorer, sök sedan upp Gray, och ta med honom tillbaks hit. Ingen annan lämnar rummet, innan aurorerna har sagt sitt, bara sitt ner — spy om ni behöver, Vincent — öppna fönstret, vi behöver frisk luft."

—

— OJ —

—

"Potter, du först, vad har hänt?"

"När aurorerna med direktör Bones är här, kommer jag att lämna min rapport, under sanningsdeklaration, före det ska jag inte säga något för att det förvillar, detta enligt . Första beskrivning ska lämnas till en som är brottsplatsundersökare, men den korta versionen är att — Draco och jag duellerade, Draco förlorade, Lucius tappade huvudet, anföll mig — och förlorade."

"Jag ser att de har förlorat."

"Direktör Bones bör vara den som leder förhören här. Jag anser mig inte ha gjort något brottsligt, men jag är indirekt och — eller direkt den som orsakat det som har hänt dem."

"Nu har du verkligen ställt till det Potter till rektorn NU." Sa Snape.

"Nej, ingen lämnar det här rummet — förrän direktör Bones har sagt sitt. Två personer har dött här, en med duelleringskontrakt, och en där för akut självförsvar användes, men som sagt detaljerna måste bli aurorernas uppgift att få först. Ah . . . kan det vara de som kommer nu — jo. Välkommen direktör Bones."

"Potter? Utan att gå in på detaljer, kortfattat så jag vet hur jag ska lägga upp det."

"Du får minnessollsbevis sedan,

"1; Vi kommer till lektion,

"2; Lucius Malfoy, börjar häckla mig — jag irriterar honom,

"3; Mer häcklande och mer irriterande,

"4; Han menar att Draco och jag ska duellera,

"5; Jag ger luft åt att jag tar det som en ärekränkning att jag som familjeöverhuvud ska nedstå mig att på Lucius tillsägelse duellera en _arvinge_ jag menar att jag bör ha en jämlike, och tar fram dokumentet, förklarar det lite, Draco skriver på — efter en jakande nick från sin far.

"6; jag förkalrar att Draco inte längre är en Malfoy, och vad det innebär,

"7; duellen kan ta sin början — börjar — och slutar. Tragiskt för Draco

"8; Lucius Malfoy angriper och utan mitt agerande hade minst en elev dött, jag hindrar honom att fortsätta, tragiskt för honom.

"9; jag sände en elev att kalla på er.

"Det är så långt jag kan komma på för en korrekt sammanfattning, orden som fälldes från oss tittar vi på i minnessoll."

"Du, oavsett vad du heter, det Potter sa, stämmer det?"

"Jo, som han också sa — orden var ju en sak, men sammanfattat, stämmer det riktigt bra. Jag är Ronald Weasley."

"Någon som har en avvikande uppfattning om saken 'i stort' detaljer är inte för nu."

"Jag fick en uppfattning att Potter drev professor Malfoy till det han gj . . "

"STOPP — det är detaljer för personliga utfrågningar, Håller du med om det Potter sa — oavsett HUR saker sades eller gjordes?"

"Joo, det är nog riktigt."

"Bra, professor Snape, McGonagall, kan ni ta in de övriga eleverna i nästa sal, och de får INTE resonera om det som har hänt här inne förrän de har förhörts enskilt av mina aurorer . . . bra."

"Potter, se mig i ögonen, tänk på hela händelsen, och släpp in mig _le-__JIL__-i-menz_, " . . . . . . . "Tack, du kan sitta ner."

"Jerkin, Shacklebolt, Gende förhör de övriga — på de detaljer de kan minnas, men också på saker de _vill_ säga, det finns förmodligen mängder med saker under ytan på det här."

"Hur vill du förklara det här Potter? Du verkade väl förberedd eftersom du hade det där dokumentet. Det är vad som utlöst det verkar det som."

"Utlöst, tror jag inte, men det som gjorde det officiellt. Hade det inte gjorts så, skulle Lucius i egenskap av klasslärare kunna göra så gott som allt utom själv direkt döda mig — och kommit undan med det. Jag skulle ha kunnat dö av sviter Draco åsamkat mig, och de båda hade gått fria från ansvar, genom att få det att kallas _en_ _olycka_. Kanske skulle jag ha tappats i trappen på väg till sjukavdelningen — efter duellen, som styrts så att Draco skulle kunna göra allt men jag inget. Nu blev den officiell, och därmed ärlig. Det som delade Draco var hans egen besvärjelse — reflekterad och förstärkt. Dramatiskt jo."

"Fortsätt."

"Lucius blev alldeles vi i ansiktet, jag såg hur han drog isär promenadkäppen, och dödsbesvärjelsen steg jag undan, men det fanns andra elever jag tvingades rädda undan från den — så jag hade inte tid att tveka, tog det som kom i mitt sinne, gjorde ett hål i bröstet på han, det fungerade."

"Orsaken att du drev det dithän?"

"Det tar längre tid att förklara än vi har här, dessutom är det politik bakom det, och det är en lång utläggning som kräver en del bevisning. Men det finns ännu en orsak, se mina ögon igen."

"_le-__JIL__-i-menz_"

"Oj, det har jag inte hört något om."

"Nej, vi ville inte att han skulle få veta något om vad som hänt, det är en av orsakerna han tvingade sig hit, han behövde ha tag på den igen, eller se vad som hänt."

"Och det renderade i en dödsdom?"

"Självförsvar, och skyddande av skolans övriga elever."

"Som att inte du skulle kunna slå ut honom utan att döda honom."

"Nu kan han inte muta sig fri från Azkaban."

"Du har _lagen_ på din sida nu Potter, Fudge, är inte så glad i dig. Han begriper inte hur du har lurat honom, för han är säker på att du ligger bakom Sirius Blacks rymning."

"Va — har Black rymt? Har ni inte redan gett honom en ärlig rättegång och släppt ut honom?"

"Nej Potter — vissa personer tror inte på de där minnena, inte utan att de har personen framför sig. Black har rymt, den enda som är involverad är DU, med nån jäkla skandinavisk julmat, som fick en av Fudges livvakter dödssjuk, men Black åt — och försvann."

"Är du säker på att han inte försvann med avföringen?"

"Så rolig vi är — berätta."

"Narcissa, är en Black. Draco är son till Narcissa. Skulle Sirius Black DÖ, så skulle Draco ärva Black, med det finns Blacks förmögenhet under Lucius Malfoys händer. Vem tror du puffar Fudge att se till att Black inte har en chans att komma ut levande?"

"Du milde — så det är därför?"

"Nu, finns det ingen Malfoy som kan _puffa_ Fudge att döda Black. Dör Black, och det kan bevisas att han är oskyldig till det han hålls fången för — då kommer det att vara ett skadeståndskrav från huset Black mot ministeriet, något som Malfoy redan har ordnat med sin advokat."

"Hur vet du sånt?"

"Förstår du situationen — så inser du vad man måste söka efter. Så det var lätt. Men — här har allt gått lagligt till. Nu kan du dessutom titta på lagtexten omkring prejudikatet. Om den som är familjeöverhuvud för den familj som avsöndrade till duellanten, angriper den utmanade — mig i detta fallet, och förlorar, övergår även hans hus till vinnaren. Med andra ord, när det här är klart, äger jag allt Lucius Malfoy ägde tills idag. Det stärkte min andel i The Profet från 69 till 99 procent."

"Du planerade det — eller hur?"

"Förberedde, ifall att, jo. Men inte planerade."

"Utanför protokollet — Grattis."

"Utanför protokollet, Sirius mår bra."

"Jag förstod det, så han klarade sig ut?"

"Utanför protokollet — Jo."

"Kan du ordna så jag kan _förhöra_ honom själv?"

"I kväll."

—

"Du ville se mig Professor Dumbledore:"

"Ja Potter, det verkar som vi behöver en ny lärare i försvar igen, ditt verk mer dramatiskt den här gången — två döda på mindre än femton minuter har det sagts mig."

"När en lärare börjar slänga dödsförbannelser mot elever — mig och andra — då måste vi försvara oss — _Sir_."

"Men _döda_?"

"Effektivt stoppad, kallar jag det."

"Ren ondska kallar jag det."

"Därmed ska jag regleras från Hogwarts förstår jag — tack, ska jag bryta trollspöt, nu — som ni gjorde för Hagrid när ni falskeligen reglerade honom?"

"Hagrid fälldes för en elevs död Potter."

"Men han är kvar här, så gott som gratis, som din tjänare, därför att DU VET att han fälldes för det som Voldemort fick erkännande för att ha satt dit Hagrid för. Då gick han under namnet Tom M. Riddle, det står så på plaketten i trofférummet. På det plakat han fick för att falskeligen anklaga Hagrid för det han själv gjorde. Ingen brottsplatsundersökning, lika lite som man undersökte Sirius Blacks skuld, i fallet Potters hemlighållare."

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Det är inte det vi talar om nu — ska jag — eller ska jag INTE regleras?"

"Nej."

"Då så — vad vill du?"

"Vad vet du om Sirius Black's rymning?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta något om det, jag har ju varit här hela . . . när rymde han?"

"Juldagen."

"Då var jag här."

"Ingen har sett dig här."

"Du vet väl vilka som kommer och försvinner, har inte det något med skydden att göra, och ser inte du på besvärjelserna du har satt på mig — var jag är, ifall jag inte är här?"

"Jo, så du vet om dem?"

"Dom kliar, så de märks."

"Kliar?"

"Ja, det är ju magi, och jag är allergisk mot magi, blev det hos Dursleys, nåt med spärr för magin på mig, sa syster, därför är jag allergisk mot magi på, eller nära mig om den är på samma ställe länge."

"Så du vet inget då?"

"Nu vet jag att han har rymt, eller mer korrekt — jag vet att DU har sagt att han har rymt, om han verkligen har rymt, — eller dödats och kastats i havet vet jag inte, faktiskt så lutar jag mer mot det sista."

"Vad får dig att tro det?"

"Därför att han inte har fått någon rättegång, att ta fram honom, eller föra upp hans namn, så det blir känt är för känsligt för ministeriet, bättre då att diskret säga att han har rymt, för att sedan förklara honom död, dog under rymningsförsök. Nå — jag ska alltså inte skickas på porten här, var det något annat?"

"Nej."

"Tack — adjö." Sa Harry snabbt och försvann. Han hade planterat de rätta frågorna i huvudet på Albus, Amelia visste att hålla tätt, de skulle dessutom titta mer på det i kväll.

—

"Albus du ville se oss. Vad är det, vi har lite jäktigt nu?"

"Potter dödade Malfoys, både den vuxne och barnet."

"Albus, där har du fel. Draco, skiljdes från huset Malfoy, och förklarades vara vuxen och herre i eget hus. Harry och Draco — för att använda förnamnen, utkämpade en ÄRLIG duell, Draco gjorde TVÅ dödsförbannelser och en skärbesvärjelse. Potter gjorde sammanlagt sex stingers, de gör ont, men är ofarliga om de inte träffar ögonen. Samt en protegosköld. Draco dog därför att hans egen besvärjelse klöv honom."

"Draco Malfoy har inte den styrkan som krävs för att klyva en människa så."

"Jag säger det igen — där fanns ingen Draco _Malfoy_, där fanns en Draco som inte ännu hade deklarerat sitt familjenamn. Och dessa förbannelser, och besvärjelser är de som har utbytts, det är konstaterat av aurorernas undersökning. De — är de som utreder om det är ett lagbrott. De har konstaterat att Potter hindrade Lucius Malfoys dödsförbannelse att träffa andra elever efter att han själv hade undvikit att träffas av den. Det är en brottsplatsundersökning, för i och med att en lärare försöker döda elever — då blir det automatiskt en brottsplats. Det de kom fram till är att Lucius Malfoy skulle ha drabbats av livstid i Azkaban för det han gjorde, om han hade överlevt. De konstaterade även att Potter hindrade ytterligare skada, genom att agera snabbt och distinkt." Förklarade Snape.

"Potter dödade två personer, ska vi godta det, utan åtgärd?"

"Vad vill du göra Albus?" Undrade Minerva uppgivet.

"Jag vet inte, men han håller sig för mycket för sig själv, vi vet inte vad han gör, han behöver vara bland de andra eleverna. Minerva, är det inte dags att hämta hem honom igen?"

"Vill han komma till oss — så är han välkommen, men tre hus är före oss enligt hatten."

"Alastor — är det så?"

"Potter borde vara i Slytherin, men med vissa andra där skulle det inte fungera. Det är omöjligt för mig att sätta Hufflepuff före Ravenclaw — eller tvärt om, kvar är bara Gryffindor, men det passar honom inte heller. Lejonen där är inte i hans klass. Lejonen där klarar inte att någon är så mycket bättre än de övriga i huset. Potter, har läshuvud, han har tio år av förtryck under sin uppväxt, därför har han mognat många år för tidigt, utan att det har stigit honom över huvudet. Han har dessutom oerhört lätt att lära sig saker, och en otrolig magipotential, även om det mesta är blockerat."

"Blockerat?" Undrade Pomona, "tas inte det automatiskt bort när de kommer in här?"

"Inte i Potters fall, de är för många, och är för djupt rotade, Poppy befarar att de är permanenta nu, hon har försökt, men den hon fick bort, var tillbaks dagen efter, nej, de är permanenta."

"Hur stark är han egentligen för på lektionerna märks det inte, efter vad jag har hört?" Undrade Albus.

"Vi ska inte försöka ge honom en orsak att brusa upp så de brister medan han avreagerar sig. Poppy tror det skulle vara Hogwarts undergång, och med det oss alla samtidigt. Han har mer spärrar än hon någonsin har sett förut, ändå är det vi ser ingen skillnad i Potters magiutövande jämfört med övriga elever, tänk vad han skulle kunna göra den dagen han spränger de vallarna. En reducto . . . och Hogwarts är i ruiner — det är vad han har kapacitet till." Minerva såg att Albus blundade ansträngt, så hon fortsatte.

"Problem Albus?"

"Vad ska vi göra med honom?"

"_Vad hade du tänkt använda honom till_?"

"Inte den tonen tack."

"Var ärlig Albus, du har haft planer för Potter — och har det fortfarande. Är vi på samma sida — eller inte?" sa Snape skarpt.

"Potter — är den enda som kan eliminera Voldemort, enligt en profetia."

"Så — vad händer med honom _efter_ det då?"

"Det är det som är frågan, men han dödade, och det jag hört är att han inte visade minsta sorgmod på grund av det."

"Är det var Weasleygrabben har berättat?" Undrade Snape

"Han är en av de som håller mig underrättad — jo."

"Och hans uppgifter, är de så sanna som The Profet var före i höstas? Han är avundsjuk på alla som kan mer än honom, eller har mer än honom, visste jag inte bättre skulle jag tro att han är _styrd_, föresten — han kanske _**är**_ styrd." Sa Pomona fundersamt

"Tillbaks till Potter nu, jag vill att han ska tillbaks till Gryffindor, dessutom behöver vi en ny lärare igen, några förslag?"

"Albus — är det ett _krav_ att han ska tillbaks till Gryffindor? Vad fick _du_ i julklapp av en anonym givare. Jag vet vad jag fick, och jag vet att flera fick lika. OM — Potter har möjlighet att ge mig ett minne från MIN SORTERING 1936, vad tror du han har för möjligheter att kunna lära sig av besvärjelser och annan magi — som han har det nu."

"Fick ni andra också — från . . . från Potter? Undrade Pomona.

"Ja — vi andra också, men alla anonymt, men från vem annars, det var en markering Albus, Potter kan, Potter VET. Vem fick bort Voldemort härifrån? Vem fick bort och avslöjade pajasen? Malfoy har inget här att göra, och han togs ner — direkt. LAGLIGT dessutom Albus — till skillnad från vissa av dina aktiviteter."

"Vad insinuerar di på?"

"Dina karameller Albus, ingen av oss rör dem, därför att de är kontaminerade, det är lagvidrigt. Bara som exempel alltså. Potter — får komma, jag ska erbjuda, men inte truga eller göra det som tvång."

"Han SKA — Minerva, det bestämmer jag."

"Du bestämmer vad du ska bestämm . . . vad är det?"

. . .

"Det där var Potters svar Albus, han bekraftade att han lämnar oss, just nu så packar han sina saker. Dessutom, så sa hans budbärare att DU, inte är välkommen längre i _hans slott_, du får fortsätta som rektor, och får uppehålla dig i den del som räknas som _din privata boning_, samt i stora salen, och vid behov, sjuavdelningen — om det är skada på dig själv, överträder du det . . . . stängas du ute helt, sa han."

"Han har inte den makten." Fastställde Albus.

"Albus — var mycket försiktig nu, jag råkar veta, att Harry Potter har tagit med mig in i Salazar Slytherins valv, jag har sett honom gå in i Helgas, Rowenas och Godrics valv, samt i Hogwarts valv. Så Albus — jag tror han har den makten, faktiskt, så kände jag mig tvungen att läsa på. Han har makten att kasta ut skolan, och använda huset Hogwarts som lekstuga."

"Det borde jag veta, varför har du inget sagt? När hände det?"

"Potter har sagt att DU inte behöver veta det, av orsaker som han uttryckte det, _för den goda sakens skull_. Så tillade han, '_för min skull ska han inte veta_'. Och jag börjar förstå honom. Hogwarts har möjligheten att ge honom den kunskapen du försöker hålla borta från honom. Albus OM Hogwarts talar med sin arvtagare som det står i krönikorna att hon gör — då kan han veta när du pissar, och vad du tänker på när du pissar."

De såg hur Albus bleknade, och tydligt förstod de att om Potter hade den insikten visste han mer än Albus tänkte låta honom få veta, samtidigt var det ju en förklaring på _hur_ han kunde veta.

— I Rummet —

Harry satt och tittade på dem, Hogwarts gav honom en direkt bild och ljud, faktiskt han kunde titta på dem — och höra dem, ja han kunde själv fråga dem saker genom att rummet gav den extra tid som behövdes för det.

Han hade sett, och han hade fått de svar han behövde, och han behövde markera sin position gentemot rektorn. Men så hörde han;

"POTTER — sluta packa, ingen förändring. Bekräfta."

Han tittade på rummets kopior av lärargruppen, rektorn som hade talat — stirrade rakt ut när han sa det — och stirrade fortfarande. Så Harry skickade sin patronusbudbärare.

"_Okej — nästa gång du försöker tvinga ihop mig med Weasleyslyngeln — kan du tänka på hur Draco såg ut, det är du som spelar dina pjäser, du sitter inte med de vita pjäserna — det är jag som har dem, vad du än tror. Voldemort i Quirre, var han din drottning, Lucius var han din Löpare. Ronald Weasley __**är**__ en av dina bönder, och bönder offras lätt. Draco, var också en av dina bönder, hans uppgift var att jag inte skulle vara i Slytherin, något du såg till att Weasley skulle styra mig till — men du förstår, jag är inte __**PÅ**__ brädet — jag styr själv mina pjäser. Vårt spelbord har FYRA sidor, och fyra som styr sina pjäser på samma bord. Ibland kan två pjäser stå på samma ruta utan att slåss. Så försök inte styra mig, jag bär mina Lordringar med heder och ära._

_Se så — sluta tjafsa nu._

—

Han tittade på dem medan hans budbärare förde fram budskapet till Albus.

"Han ser, eller åtminstone _hör_ oss, kolla för lyssningsbesvärjelser."

"Va — inga, ändå . . . men okej, Potter är kvar där han är, och han har röjt undan Lucius Malfoy — lagligt, vi är där vi är — och behöver en ny lärare — fort."

—


	9. Kapitel 10

**** 10 — Pizza****

"Vad kan jag göra för dig i kväll Fru Bones?"

"Potter har bjudit in mig till ett samtal, kan jag komma genom?"

"Ett ögonblick så öppnar jag."

"Så, har det med _dödsfallen_ att göra?"

"De är redan klara. Dessutom har Potter gett Narcissa Black-Malfoy rätten att tills vidare disponera hus och egendom som förut. Nej, det här är mer Potters familjära situation vi ska tala om i kväll, det kan bli sent, behöver vi lämna Hogwarts så kommer vi att göra det. Några invändningar om det?"

"Nej, Tikki." . pop . "Tickki. Kan du föra Direktör Bones till Potters rum."

"Ja rektor. Kom, fru Bones." Sa alven och började gå.

—

. . . . så rullar ni ihop pergamentet så tätt ni någonsin kan. . . . tätare, ja det är bättre men det ska vara tätare . . . Ah direktör Bones, välkommen, vi är strax klara, så bra, håll det nu som ett trollspö och använd en lumos . . . där ser ni, de lyser, alltså har ni just endera gjort ett trollspö av ert eget blod och en bit pergament — eller så gjorde ni trollspölös magi. Endera är viktiga att tänka på den dag livet hänger på det."

"Potter — är det bara pergament med blod på?"

"Deras eget blod, allt annat är under restriktionen blodsmagi."

"Det där också — om jag förstod det rätt."

"Nej, därför att detta är _utbildning_ att klara sig i ett _nödläge_, för den typen av utbildning kan man använda eget blod, för att se att det fungerar, sen i verkliga livet får det användas just vid _nödlägen."_

"Var det _så_ Black kunde komma ut?"

"Om Black kunde komma ut vet jag inte, som jag sa till Dumbledore när han insisterade på att jag skulle svara honom, att det inte är bevisat för mig att Black har rymt, kanske ministeriet har släppt ut honom — eller har dödat honom — men kallar det rymt. Har du någon gång i aurorkretsar fått lära dig att tillverka ett nödtrollspö?"

"Nej, men kanske det borde ingå i kursen."

"Det kan skilja på liv och död, ifall du kan göra ett — även om det är dåligt så kan det räcka."

"Var har _du_ lärt dig att göra ett?"

"Sunt förnuft, och egna tester, första gången jag förstod att jag hade något _extra_ då förstod jag inte vad det var, men det var mitt eget blod, och det var en blyertspenna, så här efteråt förstår jag att det var ytterst lite, men det var _magi_. Sen här förra året började jag tänka igenom hela mitt liv, då mindes jag — och började experimentera. Nå mina vänner, jag har en del att prata om med Fru Bones, jag kanske inte ens inte ens är tillbaks förrän i morgon, men — vi ses."

"Tack för i kväll, god jakt."

"Go natt Potter, Fru Bones — han är väl inte i trubbel för Malfoys?"

"Nej, hur än _förberett_ det var, och hur många som kan ha synpunkter, så var allt lagligt. Även Fudge tvingades medge det, efter att ha sett fyra olika minnesbevis. Förberett, och orkestrerat — men lagligt."

"Tack, han är vår vän, och en bra vän."

"Det är han, god natt."

"Du ska väl inte slarva med andra flickor innan vi är gifta Potter?" Skrattade Daphne och gav honom en kindpuss. Harry blev röd som en kokt kräfta. Och de andra skratatde.

"Okej fru Bones, ska vi ge oss av också, slottets väggar har öron, men innan vi försvinner härifrån, får jag ta bort tre positionsfyrar, fyra lyssningsbesvärjelser, och något som ser ut som en _övertygelsebesvärjelse_, någon vill att du ska ha förtroende för det personen säger." Hon nickade, och gjorde en egen besvärjelse — de lyste.

"Den här — dumbledores signatur,

"Känner inte igen de här,

"Ännu en av Dumble, resten är okända, flera veckor gamla verkar det som."

"Ser du dem?"

"Jo, det har något med att jag är allergisk mot kontaktmagi på mig, det har tydligen utvecklat att jag ser dem jag är tillräckligt nära. Nu ser du ren ut, ska vi gå?"

"Led du."

"Kom då."

"Astronomitornet, det är där kärleksfulla ungdomar har en del möten, är det _det_ du tänker på?"

"Nä, men ta inte det här fel nu, men du MÅSTE hålla om mig, ordentligt, och inte tappa, här är en flygkvast, vi har var sin i beredskap, tappar du taget och faller, sätt dig och flyg upp, men stanna på platsen."

"Vad är det du ska göra?"

"Vi ska _gå_ i luften. Du måste hänga på mig."

"Har du gjort det här förut?"

"Ofta. Var inte rädd, även om du märker att vi faller, vi kommer att göra det, falla en bit tills jag tar nästa steg."

"Okej Potter, visa vad du kan."

—

Amelia hade haft svårt att inte skrika, men lärde sig snabbt att Harry behärskade tekniken, han _gick_ i luften, långa steg, men föll mellan stegen, om han inte satte ner dem.

"Var är vi?"

"Newport — en liten ö vid södra kusten, härifrån blir det över havet, men innan vi är riktigt överens om livets alvar, vill jag inte visa var Sirius är, vi kommer att besöka honom, du kan få en ed av mig på att ingen av oss vill dig något ont, eller avser skada dig på något vis. Men jag vill inte visa var Sirius är. En flyttnyckel härifrån skulle få larmklockorna att ringa på ministeriet, därför måste jag gå tills vi är närmare, då gör jag en transfer till platsen. Är du ok med det?"

"Led mig Potter, jag har valt att lita på dig, många vet att du är med mig, och försvinner jag — så vet de vem de ska jaga. Gör det du behöver — jag VILL prata med Black."

"Okej — Sätt den här över huvudet, tappar du mig, slit av dig den ta kvasten och flyg som jag sa, tänd en lumos, så hittar jag dig igen."

"Okej."

—

"Ett försiktigt steg upp, så lite framåt, bra tre steg till, håll mig bara . . . så, nu tar vi av huvan. Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, innan vi talar så föreslår jag en runda sanningsed, det betyder att vi kan låta bli att säga något — men det vi säger ska vara sanning, Jag Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, lovar med min magi att jag inte ska avsiktligt, eller veterligt tala osanning inför er två här denna kväll. — må så ske." De övriga gjorde lika

"Då ska jag börja med att säga så här Amelia, vi håller väl oss på det planet i kväll. Jag gjorde så att Sirius kunde komma ut, men jag tog inte ut honom. Han är här, därför att jag har fixat så att han är här. Jag är den som efter förra julen släppte loss 25 råttor, som alla hade gjorts att se lika ut som Peter Pettigrew när han är i sin animagusform. Jag har förhört honom också, därför VET jag att Sirius är oskyldig till att ha förrått min familj, därför VET jag också att de omagiskas död var på grund av Pettigrew. Eftersom ministeriet inte vill ge honom en ärlig hantering — stal jag honom. Frågor på det Amelia"

"Nej, detaljer sedan kanske, men jag förstod att du var inblandad. Sirius, du är under sanningsed, kan du också säga '_samma sak_'?

"_Samma sak_, det gick lätt att säga det. Skämt å sido. Jag orsakade Potters öde, därför att jag föreslog Pettigrew som hemlighållare istället för mig, men att jag skulle vara den alla trodde det var, det gick visst fel på ett annat sätt. Så tekniskt är ja oskyldig till det jag anklagas för, men mentalt inom mig känner jag mig lika skyldig som om jag hade förrått dem."

"Och de omagiska?"

"Exakt vad Pettigrew gjorde — vet jag inte, men det flammade upp och small nedåt gatan, sen försvann han i sin råttform, och i samma stund fanns där många aurorer, och nästa sak jag upplevde — var insidan av en cell på Azkaban."

"Flykten, kan du säga något om _hur_."

"Helst inte, men jag spydde rätt ordentligt en tid efter att jag var ute."

"Åt du av det Potter sände?"

"Lutfisk kommer jag ALDRIG att äta utan en mycket god orsak igen. Det var visserligen gott, men eftersmaken klarar jag mig utan."

"Po . . . Harry, något att tillägga om det?"

"Det är torkad fisk, som ska blötläggas, men de vattnar inte ur den tillräckligt, så gör de sakerna för skyndsamt, därför blir det inte som det ska vara, den ska vara fast i köttet, . . . ä ä är det inte det du frågade?"

"Hur fungerade den för rymningen?"

"Oh — kan jag få behålla den hemligheten ifall jag hamnar där själv? Jag tycker såååå mycket om luftisk vid juletiden."

"Men det var något med den alltså?"

"Jo, något med den."

"Vad kommer att hända sedan?"

"Så länge inte ministeriet vill vara ärlig, så kan jag inget göra för dem. Jag sa till Albus att det schackspel han spelar med levande människor som spelpjäser har fyra sidor, han sitter på ena sidan, jag på en, ministeriet på en och Voldemort på den fjärde sidan."

"Är vi inte på samma sida Po . . Harry?"

"Så länge ministeriet insisterar på att hålla folk instängda utan rättegång, så är de INTE på samma sida som mig. Däremed inte sagt att jag är på Voldis, eller Duumbles sida, så jag håller min sida ren."

"Det var ett nytt sätt att se på saken, var fanns Malfoys på den spelplanen?"

"Unge Malfoy, var en av Albus allierade bönder. Förmodligen utan att den bonden visste om det själv. Uppgiften den hade var att styra mig _ifrån_ Slytherin och den grupp som är där. Det skulle bonden Ronald Weasley se till att fixades, Lucius, spelar Voldemorts sida under hans frånvaro, men hade även sin egen plats på spelplanen."

"Och varför dödade du dem?"

"DÖDADE?" frågade Sirius förvånat.

"Jo, vi börjar med att titta på det här minnet," sa Harry och satte ett minne i minnessollet han satte på bordet.

—

"Häftigt, inte sant? Ja, jag sköt den med omagiska hjälpmedel, men den stod under inflytande av Voldemort, alltså måste den bort. Såg ni den lilla incidenten som inledde sekvensen, den hämtades från Ginerva Weasley, Titta nu på detta." Sa Harry och satte minnet av när han skar sönder boken."

"Den boken var ett — det första horcruxet Voldemort gjorde, och ja, han gjorde fler. Men Lucius Malfoy, satt den i händerna på en förstaårselev, det innebar en _dödsdom_, mot honom, frågan var bara hur den skulle effektueras, men han fixade den möjligheten själv."

"Harry, vad var det ditt trollspö gjorde?"

"Rå energi, frågar ni Poppy vad min magiska potential är så kommer hon att stamma en stund, när hon senast tittade på min magiska struktur hittade hon 69 spärrar för min magi. Det jag säger nu lämnar inte det här rummet, alla spärrarna är mina egna sedan en tid, dessutom är de inte så spärrande som hon tror. Jag kopplar i och ur spärrarna efter eget behov, det är mitt sätt att reglera det jag släpper ut ur mig. Skulle du Amelia göra en besvärjelse som ger dig en uppfattning av min magistyrka, får du ett _lågt_ värde, de som klassar mina besvärjelser — ser låga värden. Det gör att när jag behöver — så har jag mer. Skölden framför Dracos skärbesvärjelse, var en protego – men en variant av den en _protego-reflexus-maximus_. Den är alltså en reflekterande sköld, som fyller på energi i besvärjelsen. Draco var död, när han gick upp mot mig."

"Jag har sett det direkt i ditt minne, kan du visa oss igen?"

"Jo, men jag ska fortsätta. När jag planerade Dracos frånfälle, så berodde det på att Blacks' arv går enbart patriarkariskt, Draco Malfoy. Är en Black genom Narcissa, och Lucius Malfoy, puffade Fudge, på att få Sirius Black dödad. Det skulle ha styrt Blacks pengar till Draco — som inte är myndig, så med det var det Lucius som skulle ta hand om det. Därför var Dracos död viktig. Men jag är ingen mördare, därför var det viktigt att det gick lagligt tillväga. Han började med två dödsförbannelser, jag kunde ha dragit in honom i dem bakifrån, det hade varit _för lätt_, som jag gjorde blev det lite mer uppmärksammat. Lucius ser sin son, sin arvinge, den som ska ge honom Blacks — och i det läget Potters alla egendomar. Han ser honom KLYVAS framför sina ögon, med det tappar han besinningen. En besvärjelse fick han iväg, efter det blev han stoppad. Här är det som är — tveksamt Amelia, när jag dödade Lucius — var han ofarlig. Jag visste det — men tydligen visste inte många andra det. Den lärare eller personal, som avsiktligt dödligt angriper elever tappar magin i en månad. Visste jag det då — kanske, kanske inte. Jo — jag visste det, men jag hade inte räknat med att han skulle reagera så direkt, jag trodde han skulle utmana mig till en duell på arena. I det jag sprängde upp han, så tänkte nog inte ens jag på just den detaljen. Så, jag tar med hela sekvensen om avtalat Draco skrev på, hur jag fick det klart på ministeriet i förväg."

—

"OJ — påminn mig att aldrig utmana dig Harry."

"Det ingen såg, men jag såg det efteråt, det var två tum djupa jack i väggen bortanför Draco."

"Vi såg det Potter, men ingen av oss kunde ens tänka i banor att en reflekterad skärbesvärjelse av en andraårselev skär så djupt i en massiv stenvägg. Själv har jag försökt samma besvärjelse mot sten, inte en flisa, den besvärjelsen horisontell i en folkmassa, och det är ett massmord."

"Harry?"

"Som jag sa, jag planerade för att OM Draco skulle vara så dum och utmana mig, då skulle det vara en LAGLIG duell, på lika villkor, med mig som Lord, och Draco som minderårig, jag avrättas för mord. Lucius tar allt mitt. Så jag behövde ha laglig rätt för det."

"Amelia?"

"Jo Sirius Harry har helt rätt, utan det där dokumentet skulle han till å med kunna dömas till åtskilliga år i Azkaban bara för att möta honom i en duell där han vinner utan ett egentligen skada honom, just genom att det är olika vuxenstatus på dem. Harry skulle ha behövt acceptera men styrt det så att det blir mellan familjehuvudena Harry mot Lucius. Det var sannolikt det Draco hade planerat — med Lucius hjälp."

"Nå då vet ni motivet varför jag såg det viktigt med Draco bort. Hur än de kunde lyckas döda Sirius skulle inget kunna hindra att arvet går till Draco, vidare till Lucius som för det till Voldemorts sida. Lucius hade redan visat att _kriget pågår_, därför var de båda _kombattanter_, och kombattanter är giltiga mål i krigföring."

"Du är friskriven Harry, du behöver inte övertyga mig mer."

"Jag tror Amelia, att när Albus övertalning börjar, är det viktigt att du har alla kända värden att referera till. En av besvärjelserna på dig verkade vara något i stil med _tro på mig_ besvärjelse, och som jag såg det så verkade den ha Albus Dumbledores signatur på sig."

"Harry, hur långt upp i . . . . föresten, går den där klockan rätt? och det är sol ute, vi lämnade Hogwarts på kvällen — var är vi Harry?

"Vi skulle kunna vara i Västindien eller Polynesien, men vi är åtta timmar tillbaks i tiden. Familjen Potter har en familjelicens för tidvändaren, genom att uppfinningen finns i någon av släktgrenarna i Potterfamiljen. Hur långt upp i klasserna har jag läst? Var det, det du undrade? . . . Olika, försvar, ganska långt upp, allt övrigt, måttligt, men OWL, skulle jag kunna ta vilken dag som helst, NEWT, skulle jag också klara mig ganska hyfsat i."

"Hur, en tidvändare räcker inte för det."

"I svartalvsgränd finns det möjlighet att köpa böcker att läsa på ett speciellt sätt, någon läser in boken, alltså helt enkelt LÄSER den, sen sparar de minnet av det, på samma sätt som man tar ut en kopia av minnet till rättegångsminnessollet, så använder de samma princip, och tar ut ett nytt minne var dag, tror de klarar 25 minnen innan det börjar fejda. Själv stoppar jag det minnet i ett minnessoll, tittar på det, och sen tar jag in det som mitt eget. På så sätt kan jag _läsa_ en bok per kväll. Sen gäller det att öva, öva, och återigen öva."

"Så det är därför du kan så bra. Du är bra lärare har jag sett av det dina elever klarar av."

"Är han lärare?"

"Han har en flickvän, och två övriga vänner, de är skyhögt över alla andra i jämförbara grupper i klasserna. Ja Sirius, hur ser du på saken nu, när vi vet att du är oskyldig. Harry, har du fortfarande Pettigrew inlåst?"

"Jo, jag är rätt säker på att han är kvar, men så länge Fudge inte vill ta upp fallet, håller jag min familjs förrädare bakom lås, beakta att NI inte kan sakna honom då han ju är _död_, i era register."

"Det är det han inte är, — registerkortet hade _förkommit_, men ett _duplikat_ har tagits fram, han lever."

"Det är inget jag har sett _officiellt_, så, när det blir en _hittelön_ för honom, då kan saken komma upp i ett nytt läge."

"Okej, håll honom, tills saker och ting börjar klarna upp, Med Malfoy borta kan det tänkas att Fudge börjar tänka själv. Ska vi börja tänka på att ta oss tillbaks?"

"Vi har två timmar vi _inte_ kan komma tillbaks innan, kvar, men om du vill, kan vi nyttja den tiden i Paris. _Portus_, sa Harry med sitt trollspö över tom pizzakartong från Sirius papperskorg."

"Vart gårt den?"

"Precis på den här sidan gränsen mot Frankrike, så kliver vi över gränsen där och aktiverar den igen, så är vi i Paris."

"En tvåstegs?"

"En fyrastegs, Sirius ska tillbaks igen, för även du vill väl se Paris"

"Trodde aldrig du skulle fråga, ge mig fem minuter att klä mig."

"Harry, hur säker är du på flyttnycklar?"

"Tillräckligt för det här."

"Innan vi skiljs — tala om att det verkligen är du, och ingen annan — Hur långt i framtiden är du från"

"Amelia, jag är INTE, från framtiden, jag har INGA framtidsminnen, men jag har minnen från förfluten tid. Jag var Voldemorts sista Horcrux, egentligen en del av det, den del som saknade ondskans element, tack vare min mors skyddsbesvärjelse. Hon — hade visioner om framtida problem."

"Men — du är du, och bara du?"

"Så långt jag själv vet –ja."

"Bra, hur många horcrux?"

"tre är . . . två och ett halvt, om jag räknar den rena delen på mig, så är två plus jag, städade, kvar är tre."

"Oj, vet du var de är?"

"Jag vet var de en gång fanns, om de är kvar vet jag inte, men jag avser leta fram dem, bli inte förvånad om Bellatrix Lestrange rymmer, hon behövs för att få fram ett av dem. Jag kan inte komma in och be att få låna henne, det är för genomskinligt. Jag måste då _spela_ att jag är _han_ för att hon ska övertygas, först då, kan hon lämna ut det föremål hon har att förvara, på samma sätt som Lucius —skulle förvara sin del."

"Det blir ett _lagbrott_."

"Ja, _för den goda sakens skull_, men jag förvarnar dig för att du ska förstå vad jag är upp emot. Dumbledore har vetat om detta förhållande hela tiden, men inte känt till detaljerna. Däremot är han mottagare av en profetia som klarar ut att det är en som passar in på mig, som kan eliminera den svarte — vem det nu är som är den svarte. Om det redan är fullbordat eller inte, tvistar många om, men den talar om minst två möten – och jag har mött den alla tror det är tre gånger, eller i vart fall delar av honom utöver den första gången."

"Får jag vara med när du _hämtar fram_ nästa horcrux?"

"Påskledigheten, skulle vi kunna planera in en expedition till. Ja, det blir lämplig tid. Sommaruppehållet är helt inplanerat med aktiviteter. Ah — där är du, alla klara— ? — _Pizza_"

—

Med det försvann de från Sirius bungalow. Fem timmar senare anlände Harry och Amelia tillbaks till grinden utanför Hogwarts.

"Tack för i afton unge vän, det har varit en riktigt givande afton. Jag har en liten begäran."

"Hade du varit yngre, och jag varit äldre och jag inte hade haft en flickvän i väntan så skulle vi ha kunnat kalla kvällen för en lyckad första träff. Kvällen har varit angenäm ändå, och givande. Tack för i afton Direktör Bones. Här är ett kuvert, det är namn på personer du bör vara uppmärksam på, de är märkta som Voldemorts tjänare."

"Tack själv Lord Potter."

Efter några steg mindes Amelia att hon skulle framföra sin begäran så hon vände sig om för att ropa på honom, men hon såg honom ingenstans — däremot såg hon hans Hedwig flyga upp mot Hogwarts. "En stilig fågel du har Harry."

Inom sig visste hon att Harry var en oerhört farlig person att ha som uppriktig fiende, men hon insåg samtidigt att han var deras framtida hopp, om såna som Dumbledore och Fudge kunde hålla sig borta från honom och låta honom utvecklas själv. Båda skulle de på ett eller annat sätt driva honom att försvara sig, hon visste resultatet av den sortens försvar, och blodbadet skulle inte vara över ännu, det förstod hon, han hade talat om _krig_, och Potter, var en av de mäktigare på arenan.

—


	10. Kapitel 11

**** 11 ****

"Nicolas Flamel — som _den_ Flemel?"

"Ja herr Potter, som i _den_ Flamel, men det är inte det nu. Du har blivit rekommenderad från flera håll som en resurs för oss. Det skulle samtidigt ge dig den legala status du behöver för det jobb du redan har börjar göra."

"Hur då?"

"Du vet var vi är — eller hur?"

"Uppriktigt sagt — nej, jag vet inte var vi är, logiken säger att vi är i London, några våningar under ministeriet, alltså endera i trakten av cellerna, eller där det påstås att den hemliga delen håller till."

"Och vad säger o-logiken då?"

"oh h h m m m m m Ipswich , , , lite väster om . . . . nordväst mer, kanske tio kilometer."

"Otroligt, ursäktar du om jag inte går in närmare på de detaljerna. Det har kommit till min kännedom, att du kan — om du vill — ta ut folk från Azkaban. Du är den enda vi känner till som kan göra det."

"Nej, den information _jag har_, den kommer inifrån Azkaban, är att Barty Croch Jr, inte dog i sin cell, utan hans mor dog med hans utseende där."

"Om du har den informationen — varför har du inte gett den till aurorerna?"

"Detaljen kanske jag har missat, men Bary C. Jr, finns med på listan över märkta, kanske missade jag i hastigheten att nämna att han inte dog – inte han heller dog alltså. Ministeriet verkar vilja hålla de döda döda. Jag har försökt få dem att placera Pettigrew bland de levande, men det verkar de ovilliga till."

"Vill du jobba under vår fana?"

"Vem är det som viftar med den?"

"Vi."

"Ni — som i ministeriet — med Fudge i spetsen — glöm det."

"Nej, han är inte vår chef."

"Och vem är det då?"

"Jag."

"Ja ja, men du är ju bara en människa — även om du är några hundra år, så dör du nån gång — vem tillsätter då din efterträdare?"

"Succession, nästa i hierarkin."

"En stat i staten, nej, jag vet inte om jag känner för att knyta ett koppel om halsen, det känns som att jag helt nyligen har vuxit ur strypsnaran som Albus satte på mig när han fick mina föräldrar dödade."

"Fick dem dödade — Var det Dumbledore som låg bakom det?"

"Hur han planerade det vet jag inte, men han styrde Sirius Black att övertyga far att de skulle skifta till Pettigrew, som Dumbledore _visste_ var under Voldemorts kontroll. Det gör att jag lastar Dumbledore för mina föräldrars öde. Dock — kan Dumbledore ha spekulerat att det som hände — skulle hända. I så fall skulle det kunna _motiveras_ utifrån hans perspektiv — men aldrig från min horisont."

"Ja, det är ju ett sätt att se på saken, men vi har auktoritet så varför inte inordna dig och få den statusen."

"Ge mig det ni vill ge mig, och vi kan samarbeta, men jag ställer mig INTE under er, kanske ser jag er som ministeriets o-synliga hand, den som gör de smutsiga jobben."

"Du har rätt i att det kan vara smutsiga jobb, men vi är inte ministeriets förlängda arm."

"Följer ni lagen?"

"Oftast."

"Så — om jag inte böjer mig för er — så slår ni huvet av mig."

"Nej, inte om du inte före det slår huvet av andra."

"Det har jag ju redan börjat göra."

"Något som vi ville göra — men saknade möjligheter att göra snyggt. Du gjorde det snyggt. Gör några såna ytterligare och andra kan anse att du är en fara för staten, och då kan du förstå vad som händer. Hos oss har du resurserna."

"Hos er — ska jag inte synas, inte ska folk veta att jag har stöttning från er — alltså är jag fortfarande den ensamma vargen."

"Sant, men när du jagar — kan du jaga med flocken, utan att de andra ser att det är DU som jagar."

"Hur skulle ni ha exekverat herrarna Malfoy? Den store möjligen men inte arvtagaren, och med det är inget vunnet, bara en kugge i maskineriet som skadats, jag fick bort ett helt kugghjul där kan man säga. Och inte att förglömma, _folket _inser att jag gjorde dem en tjänst."

"Det finns _regler_ Potter, genom oss får du det skydd du behöver för att skydda dig mot Ministeriet."

"Ge några exempel."

"Flyttnycklar — får du skapa sådana?"

"Ja, det handlar om licensavgifter, jag har skrivit på avgiftskontraktet. Jag har vuxenstatus, jag får INTE sälja, men för den egna kretsen — jo."

"Transferering — licens där också?"

"Behöver inte den tekniken — har bättre."

"Vadå?"

"Familjehemlighet. Skyddad genom lagen om familjehemligheter från 1298."

"Flera trollspön?"

"Får jag ha, men jag får inte KÖPA ett andra."

"Använda mörk magi?"

"Behöver inte använda det ni kallar svart magi."

"Hemlig animagusform."

"Animagus — ja, det skulle vara det då. Hur blir jag det?"

"Utbildning, det kan du få hos oss."

"Allierad — aldrig att jag underställer mig er."

"Gott — välkommen."

"Välkommen Harry"

"Amelia? Är det du som skvallrat?"

"Jag, är en av _oss_, du är värdig att ha oss i nära samarbete."

"Du kunde ha sagt att du var med, då hade jag gått med tidigare."

"Tur jag inte gjorde det, nu vann jag 364 galleons."

"Kee?"

"Jo, de trodde att du skulle hoppa med bara det nämndes om de omutbara, vi kallas oftast de onämnbara, men vi är '_de omutbara_' De försökte _muta_ in dig — och misslyckades."

"Jag kom ju med."

"Ja, men med _utbildning_, som argument, inte andra förmåner. Det är skillnad."

"Okej, vad innebär det för mig nu?"

"Lite fler minnesflaskor, du har redan tillämpat tekniken, så det är inget nytt. Innan sommaren så ska du veta hur du gör dig t . . . VA, det var _dig_ jag såg när jag trodde de var din fågel. Hur länge har du kunnat?"

"Lite före i somras, Hedwig och jag var i midnattssolens land, och ska dit även i sommar."

"Grattis, nå, här är din arbetsbok, du får mer intro senare, nu när du vet att du är med oss. Här en spegel, knacka tre snabba så svarar den som kan, det är ett nödrop. Och de kan nyckla in på dig. Rör fingret cirkelrörelser på den, centralen svarar dig. Till personanrop behöver du anropskoden, sånt lär du dig längre fram. Och utanför så har vi ingen aning om att vi är med här."

"Okej. Tack — antar jag."

"Välkommen in i gruppen."

"Vad är det meningen att jag ska göra nu?"

"Fortsätt som du börjat, men var rädd om dig, om inget kommer emellan innan, så har vi ett avtal om en sak vid påsk, glöm inte det."

"Det ska jag inte glömma fru Bones."

"Och Steve, är och ska så förbli enbart en journalist, eller som du kallar det krönikör."

"Jag har förstått det, är det han som har berättat om mig?"

"Nej, men han har bekräftat det _jag_ har misstänkt en tid, vi har folk i Svartalvsgränd också."

"Oppsan, men då vet du att jag är på rätt väg, då ska vi se, kan man transferera ut härifrån?"

"Kan du det — så prova, upptäcker du att du är i en cell, så tryck TRE gånger snabbt på den vita knappen. Lycka till."

"Okej, . . . . . _b . y . . e_ . .

"Vi väntar och ser om han signalerar, inget —?— ger mig den på att han har tagit sig ut förbi våra skydd."

"Hur kunde han veta _var_ vi är, för alla andra finns vi _under_ ministeriet, det är en gåta för mig, Nicolas."

"Uven, i honom, de har en otrolig förmåga att hitta riktningar dit de ska, _OM_ han tänkte; _Till London, Till Liverpool_ med det bör han ha kunnat hitta sig mellan dem, och valt Bristol som tredje riktning, några ställen till, och han kunde placera oss nästan direkt på plats. Synnerligen en perfekt förmåga."

"När du säger det så, så förstår jag också, men håll med om att det var skrämmande exakt och innan vi visste om hans animagusform så var det verkligt imponerande."

"Så han var upptagen i sommar — vet du _vad_ han är upptagen med?"

"Jag tror han vill vara lite för sig själv, och om flickan Greengrass väljer att semestra med sin familj i USA, så har han en orsak att vara där, annars blir han sannolikt med Black."

"Okej, Vi ger han den tid han behöver, och ger honom det han frågar efter, men erbjuder det vi kan."

"Det vi _kan_ Sir? Som tre år i Japan?"

"Nämn om det som en _möjlighet_, när du gör det där uppdraget med honom."

"Okej, dags för mig att besöka mitt kontor igen, det verkar som du behöver uppgradera dina skalskydd."

"Ja — han är ute härifrån."

—

*** EOC ***


	11. Chapter 12

**** 12 ****

/AN/ Fick en review att jag kunde (förhoppningsvis) uppdatera den här. Så på begäran kommer då en hastigt ihopfätad uppdatering. Hits på statestiken dividerat med antal review är oftast oändligt stora tal, och det är lite av tiden mellan uppdateringarna som kommer av det.

\AN\

**** 12 ****

Hogwarts hade rullat på efter all uppståndelse, de flesta var uppriktigt _rädda_ för Harry, utom hans tre vänner, och dem han hade styrt undan från Malfoys dödsförbannelse, de var lite mer neutrala.

Harry hade hittat ett _projekt_ att följa i _rummet_. Tre veckor hade det tagit honom att lära sig hela plotten de gjorde, och för att visa dem att de inte var ensamma om att kunna _göra bus_, valde han att _flytta_ deras eget bus, både i form och mål.

Han hade följt den och låtit rummets avbildningar av dem berätta vad och hur de planerade och avsåg utföra sitt bus. Allt medan rummets avbildningar fick nya direktiv av honom. Slutligen under en mycket tidig morgontimme städade han bort det ursprungliga buset vid Slytherins bord, men satt hans variant vid Gryffondors.

På morgonen när det var dags för frukost stod han under sin osynlighetsmantel för att studera resultatet. Han såg en av tvillingarna uttala aktiveringsbesvärjelsen, varpå alla pojkar vid gryffindors bord förvandlades till avbildningar av Albus Dumbledore, medan flickorna blev miniatyrer av Minerva. De som blev mest förvånade var just tvillingarna som hade förväntat sig att alla vid Slytherins bord skulle se ut som deras egna Ronald och Ginny.

Han visste att originalbuset skulle ebba ut efter en timme, medan hans egen variant skulle hålla hela dagen. Hela dagen hade varit fylld av både humoristiska kommentarer. Inom Gryffindor fick de två spelevinkarna lida spe. Naturligtvis hade de förberett sina närmaste på den _förväntade_ händelsen, men nu visste de att det fanns _proffs_, bland de övriga. Och någon med den potentialen hade de redan noterat.

"Kom in." Svarade det inifrån rummet.

"Go kväll, hoppas

"vi inte stör, men

"vi har ett litet erbjudande."

Harry tittade från den ena till den andra, han hade naturligtvis redan upplevt det i rummet så han var förberedd.

"Fred och min broder Georg

"Det är jag som är Fred, har du redan glömt

"Goddag Fred." Sa Harry och höll fram sin hand mot _Fred_.

"och God dag på dig Gerog, varför kommer ni inte in, ni verkar angelägna, Låt mig bara få gratulera till det perfekta paret Albus och Minreva ni såg alla så bedårande ut."

"Potter — för hundrafemtielfte gången — det var INTE VI."

"Inte? Men det var ju passande. Slytherins som Ron å Ginny, skulle inte ha varit kul."

"DU — vet tydligen. Vi anade det, nu är det bekräftat. Broder min — vi är inte värdiga."

"Sant broder min, endast ett proffs som Prongs och Paddfoot skulle kunna åstadkomma det."

"Förakta inte Moony, han var hjärnan bakom de två, däremot stryk ut namnet Wormtail, eller som jag kallar honom, _slingersvans_, och när ni hör det namnet så, kanske ni förstår vem det var — om inte tänk ett år tillbaks. _Slingrande svans_, en råtta."

"Skabbers?"

"Japp, Paddfoot aka Sirius Black, Ta fram kartan.

"Kartan? Vad för karta?"

"Spela inte dum — Marodörernas karta naturligtvis. Accio . . den här. Harry vecklade upp den. _I min far Prongs namn öppna dig_." Sa Harry varpå texten kom fram. Allt medan tvillingarna gjorde imitationer av fågelholkar.

"_Prongs junior — min son välkommen till Hogwarts, vad har du att förtälja?_

"_Far, stryk Peter från kartans möjligheter att dölja sig, gör honom som extremt utmärkande om han sätter sina tassar här igen. Sätt in mig på hans hedersamma plats bland er istället, mitt namn ska vara ALFA._

"_Ditt ord är vår lag min son._

"_Jag Paddfoot hälsar Alfa, son av Prongs välkommen._

"_Jag Moony instämmer med Paddfoot._

"_Tack, mina vänner, återgå nu till normal visningsmod._

Med det formades kartan över Hogwarts som tvillingarna var van att se den.

"Broder min, vi är inte värdiga."

"Instämmer till fullo."

"Pojkar, tack för att ni visade mig kartan, skulle ni ha kartan aktiverad så kommer den nu att först söka hitta Peter Pettigrew, visas han sök genast upp mig, eller Professor Dumbledore."

"Vad gör ni här — om vi får fråga?"

"För tillfället så är det trolldryckstillverkning."

"Oj, något utanför lektion?"

"Ja — utanför lektion, intresserad?"

"Trolldryck och dess tillämpning är det vi verkligen är intresserade av."

"Var det därför ert lilla spex häromdagen gick snett — därför att ni blandade fel?"

"Sir — det blev _utbytt_ av någon som kan bättre än oss, vördige mästare."

"Tack för idén i vart fall, mitt krav för ert deltagande är att inget av de bus ni gör får drabba någon av oss fyra, mig, Daphne eller våra vänner."

"Överenskommet, Ginny har invigt oss två i hur du räddade henne, och hon litar på dig, det räcker för oss att foga oss. Vad kan vi hjälpa till med?"

"Okej, vilka animagusdjur representerar ni?"

"Ke? . . . animagus?

"Ni menar väl inte att ni med er förmåga inte har funderat på det?"

"Funderat — jo, men tänkte vänta med det, är det, det ni har som projekt nu?"

"Är ni med — eller inte?"

"MED" kom det simultant från dem.

"Okej, läs igenom det här dokumentet, sätt ert trollspö till det och acceptera. Det är en bindande ed, att inte avslöja hemligheter."

"Oj — broder min, vi har hittat en mästare."

"Spela på bara, men här inne är det seriöst. Daphne, slå av en bit ved av den där stocken — _på det nya sättet_."

Daphne tittade frågande på Harry, som nickade, varpå hon höll ut handen och ett gulgrönt energiknippe klippte av stocken en bit från ena änden. Det fick tvillingarna att svälja några gånger.

"Förstår ni vad jag menar nu, dokumentet gör att ni aldrig kan _missbruka_ det ni får lära er, och inte heller lära ut det där det kan missbrukas."

"Hmm . . . förklara ordet _missbruk_, blir vi förhindrade att göra _bus_ hitta på saker som kallar fram skratt eller förnedring?"

"Det finns gränser, Jag har sett era kanariebullar. En gång och det är roligt, åtminstone för några, många gånger och det är översitteri, mobbing eller pennalism, beroende på hur det görs — då — då är det missbruk. Gör så att folk plågas, eller att det åsamkar skada — då är det missbruk. Gör så ett en elev _kan_ komma undan en klass — kul, nån gång. Gör så att en elev _inte kan_ delta i en lektion — då är det missbruk. Ser ni skillnaden, så fungerar det."

"Bra, och broder min — vi är med fullt ut."

"Bra, här är schemat för samkvämen här, här är litteraturlistan, hitta böckerna i biblioteket — och LÄS. Ni ligger efter de här tre. Och vill ni involvera ytterligare personer, så är det högst en gäst vardera av er får bjuda in."

—

Vårens lektioner i försvar blev stabiliserade när ministern efter mycket övertalning lånade ut en auror. Men det hindrade inte att Harry hade sina ena lektioner, med sina nu fem intresserade elever som efter bara någon vecka utökades med ytterligare två, två flickor som tvillingarna eskade en öppning för.

—

Påsken kom och Amelia med en man väntade på Harry direkt utanför Hogwarts grindar.

"Ah Så ba att du kunde komma loss. Jag har med mig en kollega, _Felix_, sa hon, och med det förstod Harry att han var från _kontoret_. Så Harry fällde upp en huva för sitt huvud och sa;

"Så bra, Välkommen _Felix_, du kan kalla mig _Alfa_, Amelia, ge mig en minut, nyckla på mig efter det." Sa Harry och gick med korta snabba steg upp i luften för att bara försvinna.

"Amelia ? ? ? "

"Förstår du nu varför du inte är så stor du tror du är?"

"Men för tusan — han är ju bara barnet!"

"Ett barn — som kan en del mer än även mig, Felix."

"Visste du om det där?"

"Har varit med honom en gång, det är en hissnande upplevelse att falla fritt från flera tusen meters höjd, innan han tar nästa steg, jag visste inte att han tänkte göra det där nu — vad du gör, lyssna på honom när han säger något, och det är _han_ som är _alfa_ i det här uppdraget."

"Tar vi order av ett barn?"

"Jag — har inga problem med det, faktum är att vi egentligen inte ens ingår i det här _jobbet_, vi är bara åskådare."

"Jag har svårt att släppa det, men du är boss, så jag lyder. Vet han om din ställning?"

"Det är en uppgift som inte behöver diskuteras, ens om han är inom kontoret."

"55 sekunder, har du någon riktning på honom?"

"Oj - - - - nej, får inte in något."

"Håll i mig, ifall . . . . _alfa_. **håll hårt**." Utbrast Amelia till Felix när Harry var tillbaks för att hämta dem, utan att ens nämna det.

"Välkomna, här bodde en gång i tiden en flicka vid namn Merope Gaunt, hon dog i barnsäng, hennes far Marvolo insisterade på att hon skulle äkta sin broder Morfin. Men hon bedrog dem och gifte sig med en omagisk från trakten. Morfin erkände ett antal mord, som han inte begick, men båda fader och son hamnade i Askaban, utan att komma ut igen. Det JAG, ska göra här är att ta fram en ring och förstöra den. Frågor eller synpunkter?"

"Nej, det är ditt äventyr." Sa Amelia, medan Felix höll sig tyst.

"Bra, dig litar jag på Amelia, Felix — bara så du vet, överraska mig inte, det jag gör, det är livsfarligt, och med det är jag lite _alert_, och en misstolkad rörelse från dig kan vara det som skiljer mellan liv och död — för oss båda."

"Jag är tillsagd, så jag ska hålla mig stilla."

"Bra." Harry hade egentligen bara tänkt begära ner skydden och hämta ringen, men det skulle vara lite för _lätt_ och det skulle väcka fler frågor än han ville besvara. Amelia ensam, och han hade förklarat, men nu var det tydligt att det hade blivit ett — eller ett par, snäpp upp på listan. Så han valde att _göra av med lite energi_. Då han skar av en meter av huset — uppifrån, skickade på en kombinerad reducto, levitering och eldsbesvärjelse. Det fick det att se mäktigt ut när huset delade sig i skiva efter skiva som förvandlades till pulver som försvann i en boll av eld. Efter fem av dem var allt jämnat med marken.

"Då ska vi se, . . " Muttrade han för sig själv, men högt nog för sina åskådare att höra. Han valde att skapa en enorm boll av lysande magi, som sakta ebbade ut, men efterlämnade fläckar av illuminerade fläckar. Efter att ha gått runt och _släckt_ de som inte behövdes nu var han nöjd, den fanns kvar.

"Ni kan komma nu, jag har hittat den."

Redan på långt håll märkte Harry att _Felix_ påverkades av behovet att ta ringen och sätta den på sin hand. Så Harry lät honom hållas men var beredd att stoppa honom.

"Det som finns här, är något unge Tom M. Riddle, lämnade med förhoppning att ingen skulle hitta det. Jag vet inte om det fanns högre upp i huset, men varje kapning jag gjorde skulle ha fått den att ramla ner innan det brann, Amelia — testa för mentalt innehåll."

"Menar du att den har en inneboende själ?"

"Något i den riktningen ja." Svarade Harry och Amelia besvärjde det hon såg, och den glimmade för hennes besvärjelse.

"_ST_" Fräste Harry fram snabbt och _Felix_ segnade ner.

"Vad — varför?"

"Han var på väg att ta ringen, gör besvärjelser för förbannelser över den." Åter gjorde Amelia en del invecklade besvärjelser.

"Oj, jag förstår inte varför inte du eller jag drabbas av den påverkan."

"Ett horcrux, som ska stjäla livet av en person, det ger Voldemort en hel del av den personens inneboende känsla, och han är paniskt rädd för två saker. Kvinliga känslor, och att dö. Kvinliga känslor, därför att hans mor — en kvinna — valde en omagisk att avla honom själv med. Alltså litar han inte på kvinnor. Än mindre på deras förnuft, och vill inte ha med det att göra — alltså håll kvinnor borta från den."

"Och DU — varför drabbas inte du?"

"Jag vet vad jag är upp emot, jag står emot imperiusförbannelsen också, med hjälp av tidvändaren har jag besvärjt mig själv med tortyrförbannelsen, för att veta att jag _kan_ och att jag _kan stå emot_ den, imperius är lätt att stå emot."

"Menar du allvar att du har använt tortyrförbannelsen _mot dig själv_?"

"Jo, enda döda hålet i lagtexten att öva den, den som använt den mot _en annan_ människa, är den som kan straffas för det. Och jag är jag, inte en annan."

"Hårklyverier, vad gör vi nu?"

"_Lazzer_". "IIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii" . . . "Det, gjorde vi. _jeh-MIN-ee-oh_" Sa Harry och stoppade originalet i en box han tog upp ur fickan, han var noga med att inte röra den med sina fingrar. En mycket välliknande kopia fanns dock kvar.

"Den är inte helt ren från skit ännu, men nu ska jag besvärja den där med lite ofarligt skit." Fortsatte Harry och åter lyste magins element en stund. Harry väckte upp Felix.

"Somna du på din post?"

"Du sänkte mig, varför:"

"Du stod inte emot ringens begäran att ta den, så jag var tvungen att stoppa dig, innan du vände dig mot oss för att säkert kunna ta den."

"Det skulle jag inte göra."

"Är du säker?"

"Ja."

"Då tar jag bort skyddet över den, och backar oss tillbaks, tänk efter vad du skulle göra med oss ifall vi försöker hindra dig." Sa Harry och drog Amelia med sig för att komma undan.

"Vad hände?" Sa Felix, efter att han hade tagit på sig ringen.

"Du kunde inte stå emot att ta på dig ringen, så nu har du den på dig tills du tar av dig den. Nu kan vi ta oss härifrån för vi är klara. Kom Amelia." Sa Harry och tog henne med en forcerad kort transferering, kombinerat med en osynlighets och ljudlöshetsbesvärjelse, medan han höll sitt pekfinger framför hennes mun, för att indikera att hon skulle vara tyst.

De väntade och väntade, de såg att Felix försökte göra något, men inget verkade fungera, inte ens hans flyttnyckel, eller ens spegeln fungerade. Harry gjorde en besvärjelse mot sina stämband.

"_Välkommen, du är min nu_." Sa Harry, men rösten lät komma från alla ställen runt omkring.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Felix med rädsla i rösten.

"_Jag är den som äger stället, välkommen att stanna kvar här för e . . . vad har du gjort med mitt hus?"_

Utan att visa sig sände Harry en bedövningsbesvärjelse i ryggen på Felix, så neutraliserade han antimagin på ringen, och tog av honom den, varpå han lät sig själv bli synlig.

"Jag tar med honom till Hogwarts grindar, Ta dig dit och vänta på oss." Amelia nickade och Harry väckte upp stackars Felix.

"Du ser . . . tagen ut vad hände dig?"

"Vet inte det blev, jag kom aldrig iväg, inget fungerade. Var är ringen?"

"Jag blev tvungen att förstöra den, den hindrade all magi nära dig, och du var på väg att dö, jag var nära att kapa handen av dig för den ville inte släppa, men jag hade som tur var en avbitartång så jag kunde klippa av den. Hur känner du dig?"

"Bättre, jag känner hur krafterna kommer tillbaks, tack."

"Här håll min hand." Sa Harry och forcerade en tandemtransferering, Harry kände att Felix inte ens hann med att vare sig motarbeta eller hjälpa till. Han visste också att _sånt imponerar på de som känner sig viktigare än de är_.

"Vart blev han av?" Frågade Amelia för att föra spelet vidare.

"Han höll på å dö, jag vart tvungen å klippa av ringen eller kapa handen av han, tur jag hade tången i fickan."

"Ja — se karlar, de ska då leka med allt de hittar. Harry, min brorsdotter insisterade på att jag inviterar dig till middag i kväll, hon godtar inga ursäkter."

"Ja — se flickor, de försöker leka med alla karlar de hittar." Sa Harry med ett så lika tonfall Amelia hade använt. Nu skrockade även Felix lite.

"Klockan halv sju, gärna lite före Harry."

"Okej, kommer, då så är dagens utflykt avklarad. Tack för idag." Sa Harry och gick upp emot Hogwarts, han behövde vila, han hade slösat med krafter.

—

**** EOC ****


End file.
